Love, It's not just a Word
by AiZaSuna
Summary: Tomoya Ibuki has been Kiba's Best friend since 6 years old. But will that all change once her Water Spirit awakens? Will Kiba accept her even though he fears of her spirit? How does Gaara get involved? Read to find out! XD
1. Intro!

**Beep Beep BEEP!**

Ugh, stupid alarm clock. I move my hand toward the annoying sound in attempt to shut it off. This sound is probably the worse then Naruto's whining for Ramen. Whatever his not all that bad, like Mr. Alarm clock here. After all I do owe him for what he has done for me.

**Smack**

Rolling over to see the radiant sun smiling down at me with it's bright lights at me. Good morning Dad, Mom, Tsuki. Miss you guys...

**Knock Knock**

"Who is it!" I shout or at least try to.

"C'mon Tomoya! Wake up! Today they're going to pick teams. You don't want to be left with fanboys, do you?" Man Kiba's right, anything but those annoying fanboys! I can feel a headache come on every time I think of them. Pulling the covers off me and running to the bathroom to get ready.

"I'm coming in Okay." I mumble a yeah and continue to brush my straight teeth. Hehe, my lucky tooth is sharp! Looks like Kiba's two front ones. Man where would I be without him. He has been there from me since the beginning of the Academy. His family is awesome too. To take in a child that isn't yours after her whole family was assassinated. That's a pretty awesome family and they mean a lot to me. But now that I'm 12 and all, I can take care of myself. Hokage been helpful, in giving me an apartment and checking that I have food. He's pretty cool once you really get to know him. He said that I'm an excellent kinoshi and that if I need help just to ask him. Our Hokage is the best of all Kages!

"You have five more MINUTES!" Shouts Kiba in warning. Oh god don't even have my clothes on! Running back to the bedroom, I open my closet wide open and grab my black tank top with my black shorts that were above my thighs. I also grab my shuriken holster and katana. Throwing everything on the bed I begin to lift up my shirt. Wait, KIBA! I turn to see a blushing Kiba with Akamaru in his shirt silent.

"Kiba! Look away!" I shout and he runs into the bathroom, locking it doing so. I quickly change and put my holster on my hip and my katana right behind my waist. Grabbing my black boots that reached right on my shine. Standing up, I go to my mirror that was just next to my messy closet. I fix my straight, white hair. I mess up my bangs and let some fall in front of my face. Good thing I have your eyes mom. Your kind, beautiful emerald eyes. Looking down at my neck, I get a feeling that I'm missing something. Oh yeah, Dad's necklace! I run to the counter of the kitchen and grab the nicely decorated silver that safely surrounded the sapphire diamond. Out the door at and running to the academy, I get another feeling that I'm forgetting something. Oh well.

"Hey! When were you going to tell me that you were going to Leave?" I turn at the sound of Kiba's voice. Oh so that's what I forgot. Hehe.

"Oh yeah, forgot about you, sorry." I smile at him and continue to run with him now by my side. We reach it to the academy but fanboys are all over the halls. Challenge: Pass by the fanboys without being spotted. I turn to Kiba who's looking at me.

"Full of fanboys huh?" He puts a grin.

"Don't you even think about doing that again!" His grin goes even wider and starts to open his mouth wide. I tackle him and cover his mouth before he can shout my name like a fanboy.

"What kind of friend are you?" He smiles under my hand and mumbles stuff. Why did I even bother to ask? I remove my hand but sit on top of him.

"Do you mind?" He tries to push me off but I smack his hands away.

"Nope not at all." I look down at him and he chuckles lightly.

"Okay here's the plan. I turn into Akamaru and you walk to class with me in your shirt. Okay?" He raises his brows up and down like a perv. I back hand his chest and he pushes me lightly. I do hand signs and turn into Akamaru number two! I jump into his shirt and Akamaru licks my cheek excitedly. Awe, if only I could be like this, it would be so much Fun! Kiba gets up and starts to run to our classroom, passing by the fanboys with ease. Mission accomplished! Entering the room everyone looks at Kiba and then at me and Akamaru.

"Kiba you made it just in time...Where's Tomoya?"asked Iruka-sensai looking at me specificly. Man he knows it's me.

"She's ugh...in my," Oh my gosh that sounds wrong already. I jump out of his shirt and poof back to normal.

"I'm right here Iruka-sensai. I just got into...some traffic." I smile at him and he chuckles and lets us be. Gotta love him.

"Hey Tomoya-chan!"-random boy #1

"Ayy Tomoya-chan!"-random boy #2

"Yo, Tomoya lookin good."-random creepy boy #1

"Good morning Ms. Ibuki."-random polite boy#1

"Tomoya-chan!" Run away! I quickly sit by my crew before that creep could hug me.

"Nice morning welcomes, eh Tomoya?" Shikamaru teasenly says with a smirk.

"Aren't they the best." He chuckles at my sarcasm. I turn to smile at Hinata who's just behind me.

"Hey Hinata!" I smile and she goes red.

"Oh, H-Hi...T-Tomoya." she gives a small shy smiles. Awe, she's so adorable!

" Boy I'm so tired!" I lay my head on the table and closed my eyes.

"C'mon what do you expect it's school!" says Kiba laying a hand on my shoulder. How can he and Naruto be so energetic in the morning?

"Tomoya, it isn't that bad. Plus today they're picking teams! It's going to be awesome! Finally some real action!" Naruto exclaims, waking me up a bit. I guess that part is the best of this whole team picking. Oh I will just die if I had a team full of fanboys. Oh please don't.

"Hopefully you can be in my group." I lift my head and smile at Choji eating his chips as usual.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, Teddy Bear!" I hug him tight and he blushes a crimson.

"Okay class now it's time for the teams to be picked. Follow me to the training field." Iruka-sensai says and exit the room.

"Here goes nothing." I mumbles to myself.

"Cheer up, Buddy." I smile at Kiba and he does even more. I guess it couldn't be that bad...i hope. Worse thing that could happen us being paired with Uchiha. Haha...Oh God no not EMO!

"Tomoya you okay?" I turn to Shino.

"I hope I don't get Uchiha in my group...Oh my life would fall into pieces!" I grab my head trying to shake the thought and images of his angered fangirls chance me down 24/7. I just can't handle all that attention. My fanboys are enough already.

"Why?" asks Shikamaru. Wow, his actually listening.

"His fans will just be a pain in the ass and I really don't need that. I'm already screwed with the fans of my own." I hang my head low at the sound of my name being called.

"Hey Tomoya, I have a feeling that we might be in a team together, eh." He lays his hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and force a smile on my face.

"Sorry but I'm going to die in a couple of minutes." I brush his hand away and continue on forward. I'm screwed! I'm so screwed!

"Tomoya I think that was a little too far." I turn to Kiba, looking at his thin pupils.

"I hate this. Why can't we pick our own team? You, Naruto, Shikamaru or Shino and I would be the perfect team. Ugh this suck!" I shove my face on his chest next to Akamaru's small soft head. I feel his arm wrap around me and squeezes a little.

"It's going to be fine. Just don't worry about it too much, Okay." I lift my head and smile up at him. I exhale and look at Akamaru petting his head.

"I guess I could. Right Akamaru!" He jumps out of Kiba's Jacket and licks my face nonstop. I carry Akamaru in my hands and stop once we reach to the training grounds. Just pass Iruka-sensai there is a whole bunch of Jonins standing next to each other. Hopefully I get a sensai that is legendary! Yeah, that'll be Awesome! I give Akamaru back to Kiba.

"Well he we go." I grin and so does he.

"Yeah next time you see me, I'm going to be kicking some major butt with Akamaru!" Akamaru barks and the both of them are pumped. (As usual) Man, I'm really going to miss them. Looking at the sensai as Iruka calls out names, a man like in his 20's grabs my attention. His hair is cool, plus he looks like the youngest of the bunch...so maybe his like super awesome. Or that woman with the awesome res eyes! Oh yeah she's probably great with genjutsu...but it'll be a waste sense I don't have that. Just taijutsu and ninjutsu, but I'm content with my abilities. Suddenly I hear Shikamaru's name get called. Oh come on call me! Then Choji's name gets called out and two others. Dang.

"Looks like Choji and I aren't in your group." Shika says shrugging. Choji looks at me with a sad face.

"Sorry Tomoya." I pout and hug him before he left.

"Teddy Bear.." I wave goodbye to them when they leave to their sensai. Nerves starts to kick in but slowly fade once lots fanboys get paired up with each other. I can't help but clap my hands together every time the number of fanboys shrinks. Now only one more group and I'm safe from fanboys.

Then all four boys names get called and I can't hold my joy inside. So I punch the air with bot of my arms can shout

"SAFE AGAIN!" Everyone looks at me and Iruka-sensai is chuckling and so are Shikamaru and Choji. I put my hands down and straighten myself up, clearing my throat doing so.

"Please continue." Iruka does with a smile and I turn to Kiba with a huge smile.

"Yes!" He smiles and messes my hair up.

"Team 7, Kakashi Hatake." Oh it's that dude with the awesome gray hair. His so cool that he's missing an eyeball! Maybe..

"Naruto Uzumaki...,"I turn to Naruto and his eyes goes wide with excitement. "Sakura Haruno...," Naruto eyes goes even more wider," Tomoya Ibuki and...," Oh yeah! I got Naruto!

"Alright!" I turn to Naruto as we simultaneously said that. W e high five and smile at each other. This is good, very good. "Sasuke Uchiha." WHAT! I can hear his fangirls aw in disappointment and mine as well. Wow I didn't know there were some left.

"Hhaha, looks like you jinxed yourself, Tomoya." Kiba laughs. I give him a glare and turn to see our sensai waiting for us. Then I see Shikamaru chuckling and Choji trying to keep a straight face. What friends I have. I walk to my sensai with Naruto by my side.

"Yes not only I'm teamed up with you but with the most beautiful girl on earth." Naruto smiles widely.

"Hmm, Sakura..." Maybe they can develop a relationship in the long run...Anything that will make him happy...I'm glad to give him it, for all the things he's has done for me. I turn to see Naruto running to Sakura's side with a huge smile. You deserve it, Naruto. I continue to walk but then notice something black. Turning to my right I see Uchiha. Why me? He looks at me and I exhale and walk more quickly to our sensai's side. I see Naruto and Sakura talking but Sakura looks like she's trying to shake Naruto away from her. She turns looking at me? She gets all excited and runs to me? I don't even know this chick and she's acting like this. Then she bumps me in the shoulder and runs to...Oh yeah Sasuke is on our team. Ohhhh! She's a stupid fangirl! That's it I'm doomed. I look back to see Naruto pissed and slightly sadden. Awe, Naruto... I walk up to him and put a hand on our shoulder.

"Hey, Don't get worked up cause of Uchiha. He's not worth it." He looks up at me with his childish blue eyes. Suddenly he smirks at me and puts his chin up high.

"Never, Tomoya. Not over him." I laugh and pat him on the back. Naruto you're something else.


	2. Getting to Know each other a little More

Naruto leaves me and goes after Sakura who's obviously bothering Sasuke. It's a good thing that I have one of my best friends with me. I couldn't do it alone. I let a smile go on my face at the memory of that day. The day that Naruto saved me from going insane. Thank you Naruto. Turn around and look up to see my sensai looking at me. I look into his eyes and they shut. He turns around and continues to walk forward. Hm, what could he be thinking? I run to his side and look at his face.

"Kakashi-sensai." He opens his eyes and looks at me with shock.

"How old are you?" He smiles under his dark blue mask.

" 26." Oh yeah! He's has to be super powerful!

"Yes." I smile up at him and he does back.

"Why did you ask?" He looks at me now interested.

"Because usually when a person is younger than other shinbois at the same ranking, it means that they're more powerful or skillful." I look at him and give him a thumbs up. "I know the Hokage wants the best for me." I whisper and he smiles some more and even a chuckle.

"Why aren't you with your team?" I look forward at the dirt road. Letting a smirk go on my face.

"Kakashi-sensai, Naruto needs to do some bonding with the girl he likes and the boy that he "hates"." setting down my quotation fingers."I'll just be in the way. Besides he needs the time to make more friends." I look away from him and to the blue clear sky. "Most people don't see the real person Naruto is. Which angers and saddens me. But once you really get to know him," Looking at Kakashi's eyes, he stares back at me. "He's truly One of a Kind." He looks at me and I smile. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good kinoshi." I smile once again. He removes his hand and we continue to walk.

"Thanks to Naruto." I hear him slightly gasp.

"Tomoya!" I turn to Naruto who looks pissed. I give him my whole attention and he blabblers on how that Sasuke supposly is stronger then him and stuff like that. I just smile at Naruto and lay a hand on his head calming him down.

"Naruto, he's just jealous cause he can't be like you. That's why he's saying crap." He nods his head and smiles widely.

"Yeah your right! Thanks Tomoya!" He runs back to Sasuke and Sakura yelling at Sasuke's face. That's right tell him Naruto, haha. Turning to Kakashi-sensai, I sigh giving him a weak smile.

"We'll stop here and present ourselves." I give him thumbs up and he calls the other three over to take a seat. Sakura sits by Sasuke and Naruto by Sakura, and I just remain standing with my arms crossed.

"Alright lets get to know each other better. Lets start with goals dealing with being a ninja for the leaf." Kakashi says and nods at me to begin, I refuse and point to Sakura to start. Sakura accepts and starts

"I'm Sakura Haruno and my goal is to be a stronger ninja to protect my village." She smiles content with her answer. She looks like a medical ninja.

"You should become a medical ninja. You seem desant to become one." I look at her and she looks down thinking about it.

"Just saying." I smile at her and she smiles back. Looking back at Kakashi he nods in agreement.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day! Believe it!" He shouts and punches the air. I can't help but get excited and yell out

"Hell ya!" Naruto looks at me and smiles with all bright whites showing.

"Wow, that's some goal." Kakashi smiles. Then I hear a huff from Sasuke. I turn at him and glare at him.

"What's so funny, Uchiha? I bet your goal isn't as advance as your might be." He just smirks and it just pisses me off more.

"Whatever." That's right, you better keep your trap shut! Reaching down I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't pay attention to Emo, he has no goals that can over due yours." I smile and so does he.

"You know what?" I look up to see Sasuke pissed off, looking straight at me.

"What Emo?" I look at him in the eyes and he looks away. Yeah I got you straight.

"That's what I thought." I held my head up high. Looking at Kakashi again he sighs and gives me a sign to go.

"Naw i'll pass." I say and place my hands behind my head.

"C'mon Tomoya, I haven't heard your goal that you want to accomplish." I look at his childish like blue eyes. I can't. He'll give up his dream for me...because he's such a good friend, that he puts others before himself.

"Please" he puppy dog punts. Man I just have to give in.

"Alright." I sigh and look at Kakashi then at Naruto.

"I want to become part of the head root of ANBU Black Ops or be a Kage. But not Hokage because that's what Naruto going to be." Smiling I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with complete shock and so does Kakashi. I turn to see them all looking at me with wide eyes, even Sasuke.

"Nice to know, I have a team with high goals to reach." Kakashi gets up now leaning against a thick pole. He looks at Sasuke and he sighs.

"I'll pass." If he wants to, I have no problem with that. Looking away from him and to the sky, I hear Sakura's voice.

"Aw, Sasuke-chun please share. We all did." I look at Sakura who's like drooling all over him. But he just sits there with his eyes shut; arms crossed. So stubborn both of them are.

"Just say it, Uchiha." I sigh looking at the sky as a blue bird flies by. Few minutes passes by and nothing. I look at him and he sits there still in the same position. Well he does have patients I can tell you that.

"He wants to open up a bakery and share to the world his incredible cooking abilities. There Finished! Lets move on, yeah Kakashi-sensai?" I smile at him once I hear Sakura squealing and asking Sasuke about baking and how it's cute, while he curses under his breath and Naruto is cracking up. I can't help but chuckle a little. C'mon a guy like Sasuke in a pink apron with a huge smile, giving out bread. It's funny stuff. Might as well put a dress on him and red lipstick, HAHA! SAS-GAY!


	3. Training for Chunin and a Mission?

A years has gone by and Team 7 is getting ready for the Chunin Exams!

What will happen? Dun Dun Daaaaa!XD

My team isn't all that bad I guess. Since we are the first team that Kakashi-sensai has ever passed, I feel special! Now chunin exams are on! I know that i'll pass with flying colors, but I don't know for Naruto. He barely got to be genin...Oh well Naruto is full of surprises, hopefully they can be the good types. As for Sakura and Sasuke I guess they can pass. I'm glad we were picked as a team. Not only did Naruto made new friends, he also has a close bond with Sasuke believe it or not. I think ever since that fight with Haiku they're closer then ever. Sure they have their fights now in then, they end the day with a smile on their faces. Feels like home to tell you the truth.

" Sorry for being late, I ran into," I intrupted him before he could make a lame lie, again.

"Kakashi-sensai." I shake my head and start to make my way to the training grounds. We need to train it's highly important, especially when the Chunin Exams are so close by. I want this time to be the best they can be, and if they are Naruto for sure will reach his dream as being Hokage. I know he can. If he becomes Hokage he can prove to the village that he's not a monster but a very special person that will risk his own life for his friend any day. I won't stop pushing him, till people see that. Because of what he has done for me, i'm not leaving his side once he's in those robes.

"Okay Sasuke and Tomoya, you two will be sparring. Naruto and Sakura you need to improve on your strageity abilities. I will work on that with you guys, alright."

"Yes Kakashi-sensai!" We all say and get to our groups. Walking to a clearing, I face Sasuke just a few yards away from me. Time to show Sasuke what i'm made of. I get to my ready position and close my eyes, focusing on my surrounds. Once I open my eyes I block Sasuke's punch just inches away from my face. I kick his gut and uppercut the bottom of his chin. Oh yeah, i'm getting a lot better. He gets up from the ground, looking at me in bewilderment. Yeah that's right emo-boy it's called training and doing 110% all of the time. He backs up and throw kunais at me. I jump catching one of them and throwing it at his arm. Nice got a piece of his sleeve torn off! Landing, I spin on the ground with my leg fully extended, he jumps up. Getting ready to kick his gut face on, I miss but got a hold of his side with my foot and slam him down on the ground. Now on top of him, I pin his arms down using both of my shines. Taking out a kunai, I hold it against his neck smirking.

"Hm. Don't understimate the opposite sex, Sasuke." I look down at his discomfort as my white hair fall on his cheek. Before getting off I lightly cut his cheek.

"First blood, I win!" Now walking away to practice my kunai techquics.

"Tomoya." I turn and catch his fist, flipping him over afterwards. Putting his wrist backwards waiting for his tap out, he yells in agony. Suddenly his legs grab my neck, pulling me down. Ugh! I'm by his balls!

"Ugh, Sasuke you're going to pay for this!" I grab his neck with my thighs and squeeze tightly.

"Let go of me!" I shout as I get closer to his member. Taking out a kunai, I cut his thigh making him to release me for a second. Just enough time for me to get air into my head. Punching is thighs hard before letting him go, I jump up but he grabs my ankles in mid air, pulling me down. I hit the ground face first. Man that does hurt really badly! I flip over to face Sasuke, still gripping on my now crossed ankles. I pull in my legs and kick him the chest but doesn't budge. So now focusing charka into my legs and feet as I pull in, I kick him with all my might. He flies off at lease a 20 yards away from me. Whoa I didn't know I was that good with chakra control. Dude, I ROCK! Getting up and facing Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura they all look at me with wide eyes.

"Did you see that!" I ask them still shocked myself.

"That was awesome Tomoya!" shouts Naruto with amazement.

"Great chakra control, Tomoya." says Sakura with a smile. Oh yeah this is good. This very good. Suddenly once I turn Sasuke already has a punch ready just inches away from my face. Slipping my hand inbetween, cupping his fist before the impact. I fall on the ground still with my hand wrapped around his fist. I look up to see him looking at me with furious onyx eyes. My heart starts to pound quickly against my chest all of a sudden. But then they relax. Man what is sup with him lately. Is he okay. He continues to look at me and it makes me uncomfortable. Letting go of his fist, I flip him over and stood up walking away. Whoa he never looked at me like that before...no one has ever looked at me like that before.

"Ugh Sasuke! What did you do to Tomoya?" Naruto says angered. That look was way too weird. Too weird. I just can't get it out of my head. The way it made my heart race like that...Whoa stop thinking about it.

"Tomoya." I turn to see Kakashi-sensai walking up to me. He grabs my face and examens it.

"I'm fine he didn't punch me that hard." I look at Sasuke, who has his eyes closed annoyed by Naruto's running mouth. He's acting like nothing happened. Hmpf, because nothing did happen!

"Are you sure? You acted a little funny." I look into his dark colored eyes.

"Naw, just not use to seeing Sasuke's ugly face."I smile at him and he chuckles placing his hand on top of my head. But he sure does have a nice pair of eyes. I look at Sakura and she's fired with anger. Dude what did I do? Ugh stupid fangirls.

"Tomoya, Tomoya!" That voice, I know it. I look around and see Kiba! I haven't seen him in a while! Running up to him I give him a big hug. He hugs back tighly.

"Boy, it's been a while." He says letting go of me.

"Yeah no kidding." Then Akamaru barks wagging his tail with excitement. Bending down I pet him and he licks my cheek multiple of times. Standing back up, I can't help but hug him again.

"Tomoya haha, I've missed you too." He twirls me and I laugh.

"C'mon get a room." I quickly let go of Kiba and he does the same. I look at Naruto and he smiles with squinting eyes. I can feel heat spread throughout my cheeks. Looking at Kiba who has a hand behind his neck, blushing. Aw he looks cute when he blushed. Oh what am I saying!

"Admit it Tomoya, you like Kiba. C'mon yes you do." says Naruto making the situation more worse then it is. But I can't help but blush at the fact. I do like Kiba but no that much...well I don't think...

"Aw Tomoya, that's so cute." says Sakura bringing her hands to her heart.

"Did I say that I liked him, NO!" I turn the other way and crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah \, then look at him straight in the eyes!" Naruto dared me. Curse my pride!

"Fine!" I look into Kiba's eyes and he blushes more. I can't help but smile and blush more.

"See you do!"

"Naruto I can't help it!" I mentally slapped myself as three of their mouths dropped.

"No, no not like that!" I turn to Kiba who's in complete shock.

"Ugh, forget it!" I lay my head on his chest. Finally realizing that it's Kiba's chest I quickly backed away and start to walk away. Man nothing is going right at all.

"Aw Tomoya, comeback." I wave goodbye. You're so going to get it Naruto.

"It's about a mission." Kiba says and I stop.

"What is it about?" I shout back.

"I'm not telling you from all the way over there." I sigh and walk back making my way back into the group next to Naruto. I could hear him giggling so I elbow him in the gut.

"Here's all the mission's information." Kiba passes Kakashi-sensai the folder. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder, while Kakashi is reading what it said out loud to us. I turn my head to see Kiba wink at me. Oh no. I slap my forehead. Why did I have to open my mouth in the first place.

"Looks like we are going to the waterfall." Wait what? Water...

**Flashback**

"Tomoya what is that behind you?" ask Amaya holding her dolly closer to her. She only does that when she's scared. Oh no what's behind me? Turning around to what she was pointing to, it was water getting taller and taller. Suddenly it hurts Amaya and she cries for help. Why is it attacking my friends? Why doesn't it stop. Stop!

"AH!" my friends shout and cry out as it starts to hurt them. My heart starts to pound faster against my chest. I'm scared, I'm scared! Mommy, Daddy! Help me! The water is scary! This water is scary!

"Tomoya!" I turn to see Daddy's dark eyes wide. Oh no is he scared too! Then I see Mommy crying her light eyes out. Mommy why are you crying? You're scaring me.

"Get away from the water monster!" shouts a little boy with brown hair. Me? I'm the water monster? No..NO! I don't want to be a Monster! I'm a monster? I'm...I'm the Water Monster? I don't want to be the water monster!

"Tomoya!"

**End of Flashback**

"Tomoya" I look up to see Naruto looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am." Lie.

"Are you sure?" I look at Sakura who is also showing concern.

"Yeah...Don't worry about it."I look at Kakashi-sensai and he looks at me with concern as well.

"What do we have to do Kakashi-sensai?" I ask. He looks at me for a moment then starts to explain.

"We have to basically protect a this file, till it reaches it's destination safely." That sounds very easy to do. Why am I freaking out so much about it. Just don't go near the water.

"Sounds Easy!" I say and smile.

"It does, I don't know why they need a whole team to do it?" say Sakura talking to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yeah, I agree with you Sakura-chan." says Naruto kissing up. Yeah it's not big deal. Just don't go near the water. That's all I have to do...Yeah just don't go near it at all. Looking up I see Sasuke looking at me with curiousity. I look away and then back at him and he still looks at me. I'm sorry but what's up with him looking at me, lately.


	4. Conquering Fears

We are all waiting for Kakashi once again. Jeez always late and on purpose,

Anytime he should poof out of nowhere. It's a good thing that the Rainfall is close by, The faster the better,

"Team sorry for being lat, I had to return a lost kitten back to it's owner." He smiles walking up to us.

"Yeah right. You probably stand late last night reading your pervy books. C'mon lets go and get back to training, yeah?" I say and start to leave out of the gates of Konoha. Man I hope we don't get attacked...

"Welcome to the Rainfall." Announced Kakashi-sensai happily. Yes finally! Safe Again!

"Yes!" I punch the air with joy.

"We didn't make it to our destination yet."Sasuke says, crushing my hopes.

"No!" I pout and suddenly something drops on my forehead. I jump to attack mode with my katana up and ready.

"Tomoya, the trees here are always dripping with water." informs Sasuke passing by me.

"Oh, haha." I slide back my katana to it's case. I run to Kakashi's side and look forward. It's full of water. My worse nightmare is coming true right before my eyes and I mean it literally!

"Tomoya, are you alright?" My heart starts to race. _The Water monster! Run! Me the Water Monster?No! I don't want to be the Water Monster! _

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Tomoya." I grab his arm and hug it.

"I can't, I can't, I can't!" Then I sense someone else's chakra. I let go of Kakashi's arm and search for the chakra pattern. Getting a feeling, I kick in the air just in time to hit a dude that was about to attack. I get kicked from behind and land on...The water! Getting up but can't move, just stare at the water as memories started to occur. _Water Monster! Tomoya! Mommy I'm scared! _I gasp as I feel a tear fall down my cheek. Mom...I'm..I'm scared.

"Tomoya!" I look up to see a man ready to punch me. I don't have time to react. Suddenly water rises in front of me. What the Hell? I didn't do anything! I fall down and on top of the water. Looking around, I'm fighting against 2 enemies now. They throw punches and kicks but the water blocks it all... for me. It's not going against me...it's protecting me. Why be scared of something that is trying to protect you? I'm not scared anymore. Getting back on my feet, I now realize that I have now 3 enemies. Okay I can do this. Just do normal fighting you'll be okay...I think. Running up to an opponent, I punch him in the face and the water continues after me. So I guess that's how I control it then. Just move my hands in the direction of the enemy. Then a man runs up to me. Raising my hand and extending it to his direction I spread my fingers and the man goes flying away with the water. This is kinda cool. Looking away from my hands, a kunai is thrown. Kunais can go throw water but not if it's more dense. So I raise my hands, pushing the kunais away. Jumping up in the air I locate the three guys and send water to their way with roaring speed. It knocks all three of them out and I land back on the water with ease. Wow, I just conquered my fears and on top of that learned that I can bend water...but how could I? Do I? My birthmark is that a seal then? Oh no, I have something inside me.

"Tomoya!" I turn to see Naruto running to me.

"Naruto." I call back and he smiles.

"I didn't know you could do that. That was awesome!" His eyes goes wide and full of excitement. He grabs my hand pulling me to the team.

"Kakashi-sensai...I want to get out of here." I look at him dead in the eyes. It's pretty cool that I can bend water but having something trapped inside me this whole time, that contains this power is creepy. Too creepy for me to handle right now. Poor kids they were hurt from this monster inside me...I could have controlled it but I didn't know how to. So that does make me a monster...The water Monster.

"Tomoya? But what you did was," I interrupted Naruto before he could say anymore.

"What I did wasn't me." I turn to face him."It was the monster inside me, that hurt those innocent kids back then. That knocked out those guys." I pointed to the three men that attacked me." It's not awesome, it's frightening. It freaks the hell out of me. I had something inside me this whole time that is capable of such power. So much power that I couldn't control it back then and hurt people even though I didn't want to. So don't call it awesome...just don't...because it's scary to realize it now." I turn away from him and walked forward.

"Tomoya! Watch out!" I look up to see four more ninjas. I'm not going to use the water! _You need me to help you out. _Ah! It's talking to ME! I turn around and start to run. _Stop being such a brat and fight them or are you scared__? _I'm not! I'll show you, just you watch! Turning back to face the ninjas, I lift my hands and push it towards them and it knocks all four of them out. See I told you I'm not scared! _Good. _Suddenly water wraps around me, lifting me up in the air.

"Naruto!" I shout in panic. What's going on? _You pushed me away long enough. We have to become as one, Tomoya._ I look in front of me to see two white eyes in a form of a wolf. A beautiful water wolf. I notice a white diamond shape on her forehead. _This is me._ Out of nowhere it call goes to my forehead creating lots of pressure. My head can't handle this! Ugh it's like hot iron need being shoved into my brain. Ah! I can't hold it in anymore!

"Ahh!" I shout out in agony. _We are one now._ Then it all stops, but I'm left with my brain pulsing heavily. I fall to the ground, too weak to even get up. We are one now? What does that mean? I look up at the foggy sky. _Whatever I can do, you can as well. _My vision starts to blur and fade along with the sound of my name.


	5. Time to explain

I wake up and see that I'm in a hospital room. Oh no! Ugh! What did I do bang my head against the wall till I bleed or what?

"Ibuki, glad you're up."

"Yeah, I'm not with this headache."The woman giggles and lay her hand on my forehead.

"Your temperature is normal but, you look dehydrated. I'll get some water for you, Okay." She leaves the room writing something on her binder. Man what happened? Turning my head slowly outside the window, I see Kakashi-sensai? Wait our Mission! Suddenly my memories comes back rapidly, increasing the pounding in my head. Putting my hands on my head, hoping that it will at least decrease the pain. Ugh, ease the pain will you? Great now I'm one with the water wolf. _I'm the water spirit. _Whatever...AH! You spoke to me! _Stop freaking out like that, My name is Ookomi. _I'm so not going to get use to this._ Well you better! _You know what! You bug me. _You're so juvenile._ What do you expect? I'm 13 and a Monster is talking to me! In my head! _I'm not a monster but a spirit. There's a difference. _That's not what the kids think back then. That's not what I think right now! _I did that to protect you._ From what? From little kids that were playing with me, until you attacked! You call that protecting! My life was a complete wreak after that day...I was scared, alone. My parents kept me locked inside the house, so I wouldn't hurt anybody. They even kept me away from my younger sister, Tsuki. You know how much that sucked, how much that hurt! I punch the side of the bed, releasing some anger. Then a tear escapes from the corner of my eye, down to my cheek. I hate crying it makes me feel weak, but it hurts so much. Now that Dad, Mom and Tsuki are gone, it only seem to get more worse. But that Akatsuki guy is going to play for killing my family...He will! That blue shark-like face will pay for what he did! _Without me you won't be able to. Since he is a S-ranked criminal. _Whatever. _You're too weak you need me if you want your revenge back. _That's just for now. Just you watch, I'll get stronger. I wish I never had you inside me. I open my eyes to see the sun shining brightly. I wonder what Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensai think of me...now. Suddenly the door opens and it's that nurse lady smiling at me with her pink eyes.

"Sorry for the wait. Oh you have visitors." She walks in, revealing Kiba, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto. She hands me the huge cup full of water. Man does that look good right now. Chucking down like there's no tomorrow, I finish with an "ahhhh". That sure hit the spot.

"Are you feeling better, Tomoya?"Kiba asks getting closer to me.

"Yeah I am. You guys should be training for the Chunin Exams. It's only two weeks away."They look at me then at my forehead. Do I have something there? I rub my forehead and they snap out of the trance.

" You mean a week and a half?" What? I look at Shika and he sighs,

"You've been out for three days straight. Today is Thursday. You've been out since Monday." I look at everyone and they agree with him.

"I can't believe I've been out that long. I have to train!" Suddenly I feel a hand on my forehead.

"Calm down. You'll be out in time. Besides your advance anyways. You'll pass just the way you are now." Kiba smiles at me showing his white canine tooth. I return the smile and he removes his hand.

"Thanks."

"H-Here, I made you some t-tea." Hinata passes me a covered teapot and I set it on the night stand on my right.

"Thanks you Hinata. Your tea is the best in the whole world!" I smile at her and she blushes. Aw so cute!

" Tomoya, I know you don't like chips but, I got you Pears!" He smiles with his chubby cheeks. Awesome my favorite! He places it on the table next to him, which was just in front of the hospital bed.

"Aw, Teddy bear that's so thoughtful of you. Thanks." He rubs his neck with a blush starting.

"I knew you would like it." Then it goes away and he looks uncertain. What could he be thinking?

"I'm sorry but what the heck is on your forehead. It wasn't there before. It's like a white diamond shape thing."Now why does that sound so familiar?

"Pass me a mirror or something." I command Kiba who was the closes to my left. He passes me a silver tray and I take it adjusting it for a clear view of my forehead. Man he's right...Oh c'mon! You just had to out there. _Don't hate, appreciate!_ Jeez...

"I...," I look at Naruto and he looks away with sadness in his face." don't know."

"Well...it's cool...Yeah!" Kiba says smiling and sitting next to me on the bed."Kinda match me," he points to his red upside triangles with his thumb. I laugh at his goofy grin."and Naruto with his whiskers." I smile at Naruto and he grins back at me. I owe him an apology. He didn't deserve what I said to him at the mission. Right now I want to talk to my friends and chill out with laughter. Hopefully we can work things out...and that goes for you to Ookomi. _Hmm. _I'm surrounded by the people that I love. My family.


	6. Why?

"The sign up for the other ninjas are Today. Be on your best behavior okay." Kakashi says eyeballing me.

"Hey I don't get into that much trouble." Well maybe a little but that doesn't concern this.

"Break time for now. Tomoya later you'll be training with the Hokage, alright?" I nod. It's the only way to control Ookomi. _Hmpf, you little prick. _You know what, why don't you just Shut Up!

"See you guys later." He poofs off with flashing the peace sigh with his fingers. His probably off to reading his pervy books again...How many of those are there?

"Tomoya are you going to come with us?" Ask Sakura with her emerald eyes.

"Naw, I'm going to get something to eat." I wave goodbye to them only Sakura and Naruto waved in return. Damn Uchiha. Oh well. I'm sick of this. _What?_ Of you. Now only do I have problems of my own, you have to hear it all. I have no privacy whats so ever. _It didn't bother you before. _That's because you were quiet. _Tomoya. _Don't call my name it freaks me out. _Listen if you and I can't get along, it's only going things more complicated. _I guess you're right. Since I can't get you out of me, might as well make the best of it...Fine lets try to be...umm... _One? _Sure. Inhaling a sent that drove my taste buds crazy, I turn to see a dango place. Yes! Perfect place! Walking up to the tall counter, I see Mrs. Nako.

"Tomoya, What would you like, today?" She smiles her smile with her dark brown, caring eyes.

"Hello . I would like the usual." I smile up at her.

"Coming up!" You just gotta love her. So happy and cheerful. Really does put you in a good mood. _Very kind heart she has. Reminds me of you when you're around Naruto. _Yeah...Wait what? _Tomoya you have a soft spot for Naruto. _I guess I do. After all I do owe him a lot. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be the person I am today. _Hm, he seems to have a great impact on people. _Yeah if only more people saw him instead of the Nine Tails.

"Here you go, Honey." Her short caramel brown hair flies forward when handing me the dango. I exchange it for change and smile up at her.

"Thanks, See ya later !" Walking away, I take a bite of the pink fluffy stuff. Man I don't know what is in this thing but it's awesome! _You don't say. _Haha jealous, Ookomi? _Not at all. _Lies, haha. I stop at the sight of the lake right in front of me. _Don't worry I only attack when I sense danger. _I can't believe i'm saying this...but I trust you. Walking again on the wide bridge, I look at the sparkling water. It sure does look beautiful with the sun reflecting on it like that. _Yes it's quite a beautiful sight. _Yeah it is. Suddenly I bump into someone and drop my dango onto the concrete floor. Man I didn't even get to finish it. Looking up to see the person that I bumped into. It's a red-head boy with no eyebrows? Well you don't see that everyday.

"Sorry, didn't see you there."I smile at him. Wow he sure does have some nice pair of eyes. Like a coral blue. Suddenly he gets mad. Oh snap what did I do? A whole bunch of water gets in between us. Ookomi! _He attacked you with his sand. _What? I look down to see damp sand right by my feet. He did. Looking back at him, his eyes are slightly wider than before. Other than that nothing.

"Dude you didn't have to attack. I told you already, my bad." I look at his friends which were a older blonde with a fan and an older boy in a cat suit. They look at me with concern. Why would they be? Back to the red-head his looks pissed. What the hell did I do? Might as well leave. Weird people...very weird people. Suddenly the water blocks for me again.

"What is your problem with me?" I look dead into his eyes. They just stare back. He's starting to tick me off.

"I said I was sorry. Move along and stop trying to attack me, Jeez." I turn around and pick up my dango throwing it into the water. _Keep the water clean! _Sorry. I close my eyes trying to calm down. Exhaling, I feel more relaxed. Opening my eyes they come face with two coral blues. Whoa! How the heck did he get from there to here that fast? I look at his teammates and they look scared. What can they be so afraid of? I look at red-head and he just stares at me. Man he really wants a fight. Closing my eyes and exhaling once again.

"Look, don't want to start a fight. My sensai and the Hokage will kill me if I got into one. Especially when your from a different country." Looking at him he just stares at me with no emotion. Is he mocking me? I raise a brow at him. He's way too close to my face.

"Do you mind?" I push him gently away from my face. He looks up at me like I offended him or broke one of his laws.

"What?" I ask him irritated by his lack of reasoning. Water rise again in between us. Backing up and onto the lake, he walks in front of me. What is with this boy? Bad day?

"Can you control your teammate?" I ask the Blondie.

"Gaara, we don't want to make a show. Lets just go." So his name is Gaara huh? Is that love kanji real or not? _Tomoya this isn't good. _What do you mean? _I sense something bad in that boy. _He doesn't look that bad. He's just a little hot-headed. _No Tomoya, something very dark about him. _Okay now you're starting to creep me out, Ookomi. Suddenly sand comes my way in a high speed. Blocking it just in time with the water. Man did I get into the wrong right.

"Tomoya!" Oh no is that who I think it is?

"Oh so your picking on Tomoya huh? Well you better get ready for me!" Kiba you idiot! Gaara sends sand towards him before Kiba could get into a fighting position.

"Kiba!" I extend my arm to him and block the sand just in time. Thank God! I thought I was going to be too late. He falls on his butt with Akamaru falling out of his jacket.

"Whoa..." His eyes goes wide and looks at me. Those eyes...they remind me of those kids back then...Monster. He slowly gets up and starts to back away, eyes still glued to me.

"Kiba..." Please don't. He runs away like he saw a ghost...a monster. Me. Ugh! Why did he have to intervene? Why did I have to block? But if I never did, God knows what would have happened to Kiba...If I never bumped into red-head this would have never had happen! I look up at red-head pissed at what he made me do. But it really wasn't his fault...it's my actions that caused this in the first place. I relax my glare at him and look at the puddle of water that saved Kiba's butt. Man did I mess up. I shut my eyes trying to stop the tears from coming down. Jumping off the lake and onto the bridge, I start to walk away.

"Look, next time don't try to kill the person that bumps into you. It was an accident. Don't cause anymore problems." I look mid way behind my back. With that I left. I'm not a monster...I'm not. Kiba I'm not. I know I'm not. Naruto even said that I wasn't.

Gaara's POV

"Look, next time don't try to kill the person that bumps into you. It was an accident. Don't cause anymore problems." Her voice is different from before. She didn't even look at me this time, but her white hair covered her face. She wasn't scared of me...at all. She touched me and didn't seem scared one bit. Her attacks...are like mine, but with water instead. I need to know more about this girl...Tomoya. Walking the other direction from her, she's interesting.

"Gaara, what the hell was that all about?" Stupid Kankuro always opening that mouth of his.

"Answer me!"He shouts.

"Kankuro relax." Temari gets in between us before I could kill him. My team is weak. A waste of my time...and to think they're my siblings.

Kiba's POV

That water...It was Tomoya...she controls water? She's...she's that little girl that hurt my friends. That was her...That was Tomoya...Tomoya. But you're so friendly and an awesome person...Why did you hurt those little kids back then? Do...do you have something inside you? Like demon or something creepy like that. I just get chills just saying that. Is that why you have that diamond shape thing on her forehead?...I'm friends with the water monster...Best friends...


	7. My True Friend

"Tomoya are you okay? You've been down lately." I turn to see Naruto's face in concern.

"It's nothing Naruto. Don't worry about it." I pass him opening the doors, entering a room full of ninjas from every country. This place is packed.

"Tomoya-chan!" Oh great. They surround me, all talking at once. I can't even hear myself think. Just shut up already! I grab one of the boy's forehead.

"My head hurts. Do me a favor and leave me alone...for now."

"O-Okay." I let go and continue forward. Finally peace to myself.

"For a second there, I thought you were going to kick his butt." I lift my head to see Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru." I put my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here." He chuckles lightly.

"Yeah, I can see that," He sighs. I remove my head and look at his lazy eyes.

"Man you look like crap." He grins.

"I decided to go for a new look."He laughs some more.

"Tomoya do you want anything to eat?" Choji lifts up his BBQ chips.

"No thanks Teddy Bear." He looks at me with a sadden expression which later turn into concern.

"Whoa Tomoya, what's wrong? I never seen you so down before."Shikamaru says in concern.

"You guys wouldn't understand..." Suddenly my ears are attracted to arguing. I turn to see a ninja from the sound with his hands around a leaf's neck.

"Be back." I leave making my way towards the two idiots.

"Hey save the fight for later." The ugly hunchback looks at me with his dark colored eye. The rest of his face was wrapped in bandages, along with his arms and fingers. Man this dude looks screwed up.

"Like I'm going to talk orders from a girl like you." Hmfp, your talking to the wrong girl buddy. In seconds I had the end of my katana against his throat.

"You really don't want to start that." I can hear gasps in the background, but I don't care. He looks around the room with his eyeball and lets go of the leaf ninja with gray hair and glasses. Nerd. I press the end of my katana deeper to his neck and he takes a few steps back. I remove my katana and put it back to it's case. It was dead silent. The way it should be. Shikamaru and Choji look up at me with wide eyes.

"Listen up." I turn to see that man that said that. It was a leaf shinobi that had scares across his face. He looked complete badass, Nice.

"If your ready to begin the Chunin Exams, follow me." Let's get this over with.

We take seats and had to be away from our teammates. I take a seat just to the right of the huge room, end of the 6th row, column 4 (out of 10 for each). Sitting down he gives each person in the first row a huge, thick stack of papers. What the heck? Is that the test?

"This is called the paper test. Answer each question on the pack that will be given to you shortly. Rules are, eyes only on your paper. We will have our few shinobis." He pointed to the left and right of the room. Dang that's a lot. Good thing I'm nowhere near them." If you get caught, you're eliminated along with your team. " What. The stack of papers slam on stop of my desk, blowing my hair sightly back. Damn it...Naruto isn't going to be able to pass...but he won't give up that easily.

"Hey you're suppose to pass that back." say a chick from the Rock village. Oh yeah. I grab the stack of paper and drop it on the desk. Turning back to see a 12 paged test. Wait did I see red?

"Begin!" Crap, I wanted to see who was behind me. Oh well. Okay, lets see.

What is the square root of 625? Are you serious? This is easy! 25!

-101 answers later-

Damn it! I'ma bust my brains out! I don't know what the heck e-mc2 is? I'm not in high school! Man, I only need 3 more pages to go and I'm done. Let me help. Sorry but I don't think a spirit knows mathematics. _You have a point there, but there's a thing called being sneaky_. You mean cheating. _It's not cheating if you don't get caught. _Oh I see where you're going with this. _Just close your eyes and relax, leave the rest to me. _Fair enough. Wait I have to protect my paper or the "sneaky" people will copy from me. _Now you're talking. _It's a good thing the Hokage taught me this invisibility jutsu during my training, haha. Though I don't know how we got to that topic. Complete. I close my eyes and put my hands behind my head, relaxing.

"Out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out, out ,out ,out ,out ,out."Wow and they are still calling out people. Boy, do we have some bad sneaky people here. Haha I got them all out! _I need you to relax. _Sorry...say what are you planning on doing with me anyway? _The human body has water in it and so does your eyes. Since I control water, I can see throw it as well. _Oh, nice. _There's a lot more to water then just drinking and bathing in it. Now I need you to relax. I can't concentrate with you being excited. _Do your thing Ookomi. Oh so that's how you solve it. Thanks Hyuuga boy. Opening my eyes and writing the answers before they disappeared from my head, I finish! Finally!

"Time's up!" Oh yeah, Just in time!

"Before we move on. I would like to say that this is going to get harder and more challenging. If you can't handle it, raise your hand and exit with your team." Oh no Naruto don't raise your hand. Looking around the room man it's like empty. I turn to my left to see no one in my row. Oh my gosh, that must have been 15 people in this row, gone just like that! Suddenly orange grabs my attention. Naruto...don't. Then he slams his hand down on the desk.

"I'm not any genius but I don't give up easily!" He declares. That's the Naruto I know! A few people raise there hands and exit with their team. Man I would be pissed if they were in my team. Now the room looks twice as empty.

"Congratulations, you've passed the first test. Taking on something, even though not knowing what you might be facing and abilities on gathering information without getting caught." He looks at me with a smirk. I smile back at him. I know, I know, I'm getting a little too cocky. _Forgetting something? _Of course I couldn't have done it without you Ookomi. _Please stop it. It wasn't that much of a big deal. _Okay. _Tomoya! _Haha, hey you said it yourself!

"Alright follow me to your next task." Might as well undo the jutsu now. Getting out of my seat and down to the door, I feel a hand brush against mine. I look up to see Cat boy grinning at me.

"Hey." If he passed so did hot-headed.

"Um, hi?"

"I'm Kankuro, from the Sand Village."

"Tomoya, from here." He chuckles and adjust something on his back. I guess he can control that thing. Hm maybe a puppet?

"You sure did get a lot of people out, huh."

"Ha they just don't know how to be sneaky." I smirk up at him and he returns it.

"Tomoya!" I turn to see Naruto waving at me.

"Well I have to go. By the way I like your make up. Brings out your brown eyes." I stick my tongue at him, running to Naruto.

"It's battle face paint!" I laugh at his explanation.

"Whatever you say!" I shout back at him making it to Naruto's side.

"Good job Naruto!" I say patting his back.

"Thanks!" He smiles widely obviously proud of himself. I give my attention to a woman that was showing her chest a lot! Hello there's a thing called a shirt!

"Welcome to the Forest of Death."Oh isn't that title welcoming.

"This task will test your attacking and sneaking abilities. Each team will be given a scroll, whether a heaven or earth. You must have both in order to pass. You'll be given two days, pass that your disqualified,"

"Oh isn't that nice." Sakura elbows me and the lady looks at me with a raised brow and continues to talk. This is way too easy. I look to my side and see Kiba. He hasn't talked to me since that day. He looks at me then away. Ugh, why are you avoiding me Kiba? You're my best friend! Best friends don't do that. That pain inside my heart starts up again. Man, this hurts.

"Here." The lady passes me a scroll. I take it.

"Tomoya." Sakura calls out to me but, I shove the scroll into her hands.

"Keep it safe."

"Tomoya?" Naruto asks softly.

" Not now Naruto...I'm not in a good mood..." I look into his worried blues and he nods, turning away. Kiba why are you doing this to me. Can't you see that this treatment hurts. It hurts too much. You didn't have a problem with me before? Why now? What's so different about me, now? Damn it, Kiba! Why? _He's not a real friend if he's avoiding you like this. _But he was since I was 6...but I guess people change, huh. Whatever, Naruto is my true friend now, not Kiba...


	8. Let The Forest of Death, Begin!

I would really appreciated it, if you guys give me some reviews, comments or criticism. I just want to see how i'm doing, Thanks!XD

"Okay we're in the right positioning. Now we have to wait till they set the paper bomb on to begin." says Sasuke looking at us. C'mon I want to start already.

**BOOM**

Finally. I jump on a tree branch and start to search.

"Tomoya we have to be together remember, a Team!" Shouts Sakura. Dang she's right. I stop and jump back a few branches closer to them.

"Okay, follow me then." I start off.

"Tomoya!"

"What?" I turn to see Sasuke glaring at me.

"I want to get this done as soon as possible. It's not that hard really. Just follow me." Starting off again, I turn my head back and they're not following. Ugh, why are they being so stubborn? I back up and jump to the ground, walking to them.

"Look do you want to get the earth scroll or not?" I ask all three of them and they look at me pissed off.

"Tomoya what has gotten into you, lately?" says Sakura with her brows getting closer together.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been pushing us away." Naruto says looking at me dead in the eyes.

"Stop saying stuff."

"It's True." Sasuke says crossing his arms.

"Shut up, Uchiha!" I shout. What the hell does he know about me.

"Don't yell at Sasuke, Tomoya. He didn't do anything!" Naruto...you never yelled at me like that before."Tomoya ever since you've discovered or awaken your water spirit, you've been acting strange." He looks at me a bit sadden."You're not acting like yourself. You and Kiba don't talk to each other anymore. You're hardly happy but serious and cold." No i'm not! Kiba is the one that's acting like that.

"So that's it. It's Kiba. He probably broke her heart." Sasuke smirks, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Uchiha What do you know?" I shout at him clutching my fist.

"Tomoya!" Naruto shouts at me again.

"I know Kiba ran away from you when you saved his butt from Sand boy."He saw. They were there? I look at Sakura and Naruto and they look at me then away.

"So you guys knew and didn't step in?"

"We didn't want to make it more of a problem." Sakura says quietly. What a team I have. This is just Perfect!

"Well you guys should have! If you guys did, Kiba wouldn't have looked at me like I was some kind of monster!" Pain starts to occur in my heart again. I hate that feeling.

"Tomoya..."Naruto looks at me with guilt.

"You know, just leave me alone... I...i need to be alone...just leave me...alone."I look up at them. I can't believe they would just stand there and do nothing. Kiba... I feel a tear drop from the corner of my eye and slide down my cheek. I wipe it away, jumping onto a branch.

"Tomoya!" Naruto shouts my name but I can't deal with him now. Not like this...Ugh they knew! And didn't do anything! But leave me. Yeah that's what teams do, leave their teammate. WTH! I stop and punch the center of the tree trunk. The tree splits into two. My own team...My own TEAM! Whatever I don't need them. I'm strong enough to do this on my own.

Walking now, looking at the dirt road. It sucks to be misunderstood.

"Hey you!" Just ignore them...Walk forward.

"Hey!" Suddenly I feel a hand pull my shoulder back, making me face them. It's a group of four from the rock. Two boys, Two girls. They look like but some have lighter shades of brown hair and eyes.

"Give us your scroll, now!" Shouts the boy that pulled back my shoulder rudely.

"I don't have one." He pushes me.

"Give it, broad!" I raise my brow at him. I did say I wanted to punch someone. I guess this is the right time, huh.

"Alright." I punch his face. Kick the other boy in the gut, hard. Knock out a girl that tried to sneak from behind. Grab the girl by the collar and threw her at the guy I punched in the face. Stepping on the one that shout at me I yell,"Give me the scroll!" He hands it to me with wide scared eyes.

"Next time don't underestimate me!" He nods and I kick his really hard. Walking away looking at the scroll, it's an earth one. Hmpf, we could have been done by now. But they didn't want to listen to me.

-Hours Later-

Man i'm losing daylight. Looking back down, I see a group but looks like they noticed me first. Hopefully they have the scroll I need. They walk up to me, surrounding me in seconds.

"Looks like she has the scroll we need." says a boy with green eyes and smooth looking black hair. The girl next to him also had green eyes but short brown hair. Looking behind me there's two blonde boys that might be twin but with different eye colors. One of them was holding a huge sword. I'll take him down first. Back to the "leader" he looks at me with a smirk. Lets see how good the Waterfall is. They all come to a stop and the blonde with the huge sword lunges at me first. Looks like this is going to be very easy. I kick up his sword and grab it snapping it into two with my thigh. Kicking him in the face, he flies into a puddle. Looking further from the puddle, there's a medium sized stream. This just gets better and better doesn't it?

"Don't worry I gotcha bro!" the other blonde attacks with kunais. I grab one and block the rest with it. I trip him and uppercut his chin before he falls to the ground. From the corner of my eye the girl sends multiple of kunais at me. I grab one in mid air and send it back to her along with 5 more. She gasps as it goes through her clothes pining her up against the tree. The black haired boy looks up at me with shock.

"Give me the scroll and you won't be hurt."

"Hell no!" He grips on the scroll tighter, getting into a fighting position.

"Suit yourself." I lift both my hands and extend them towards him. His eyes goes completely wide and flies backwards as the water collides with is chest. He gives out a loud grunt as he hits the tree hard. Walking up to him, I grab the scroll from his hand.

"Next time listen to me." He looks at me with horror. I knock him out. Nice, I have both scrolls now. The girl! Turning just in time to catch a shuriken that she threw. Her eyes widen 100x more then normal. I throw it 5x as fast and it cuts her cheek. She gasps and goes up the tree trunk scared out of her mind as I walk up to her.

"Please don't hurt me."

"No, I;m doing you a favor." and with that I knocked her out. Now to get back and I'll be finished right before night falls. Hmm, guess I have three people following me. I'll just leave it for now. Finish line here I come.

Gaara's POV

We collected enough for my likings.

"Ugh!" Hm who's fighting who that could be so painful?

"Temari did you hear that?"says Kankuro.

"Yeah. Who do you think it might be?" Looking forward again, I see a blast of water push a boy up against a tree...water..it's that girl...Tomoya.

"Hey, looks like it's Tomoya." whispers Kankuro to Temari.

"Yeah, is she by herself?" Tomoya walks up to the boy against the tree soaked and in pain. She grabs the scroll and knocks him out. He falls down, water splashing doing so.

"Damn, she's awesome."

"Yeah no kidding and she's alone on top of that." She turns around and grabs the shuriken just before it could cut her cheek. Her eyes there's something different about them now.

"Dude did you see that?"

"Kankuro, Shut up!" I'm annoyed with his stupid voice. Looks like she took all four with ease. She places the scroll into a black bag wrapped around her waist. Then she jumps up. From the sound of it, looks like she's on the top of the tree. Not a bad idea. _I want her blood. _Yes, you'll get it. Jumping up, I follow her. I've been done hours ago. I deserve a reward. _Her blood!_

Finally here. See now they'll be begging for forgiveness. But I wonder if they're alright? I should go back and find them. And waste put all your hard work to waste?You need to show them a lesson, Tomoya. You're right but what about Naruto? Will he be okay? I'm sure he's fine. I trust you. Opening the doors, I enter to a empty gray room with a huge sign with directions of the activation for the scrolls. Doing as it says a flash of bright light occurs filling the room. I put my arm in front of my face acting at a shade for my eyes.

"Tomoya Ibuki." The light fades away and it's the Hokage?

"Hokage." I bow to him.

"Your not with your team, Why?"

"It's a long story, I wish not to talk about." I look up at him and he nods his head, showing the fire kanji more clearly on his hat.

"I'll pass you since your such an advance kinoshi." I smile up at me. Yes, I did it!

"Exit to your right and try to get some rest. You need it for your next task." I bow to him but grab his robe before he left.

"Make sure nothing happens to my team." I look into his eyes and he smiles softly. He puts his hand on top of my head.

"Your a very good friend and kinoshi. They'll be fine. Have faith in them, Ibuki." with that he poofs away. Hope you guys are okay. I exit the room and enter one that has food on one side and beds on another. Going to the kitchen which was just from the right of the entrance. The room is so spaceful and everything is so far apart. Restrooms, bedrooms, living room but the kitchen is attached with the living room. Suddenly the door opens behind me. Turning I come face with blondie, Kankuro and red-head. Well this will be an interesting night. I catch my apple and look at them with a smirk. Blood thirsty, huh.


	9. A Real Nightmare

"Hey Tomoya." says Kankuro with a grin. I put my hand on my hip, closing my eyes.

"I guess I'm not the only talented one, after all." I smile, looking at all three of them. They return the smile, except for red-head.

"So tell me, what are your names." I look at blondie and red-head, waiting for their reply.

"I'm Temari and that's Gaara." she smiles but it fades once she looks at Gaara. Yeah, that's his name. I nod to show respect.

"So you guys did follow me." I smile at Gaara Then I look at Temari and Kankuro who's in complete shock.

"You knew?" Kankuro asks with his eyes still wide. Nodding in agreement, he looks at Temari smiling a bit.

"I didn't stop you, cause I didn't want to be alone. That wouldn't be any fun." Taking a bite of my apple, I turn to find a spot to sit. Tomoya be careful with Gaara. _Turn on the water when I tell you to, okay?I don't want anything happening._ Gotcha Ookomi. Sitting down, they take a seat in front of me, but Gaara remain standing.

"So where's your team?" Kankuro ask curiously. I took another bite of my apple.

"Ehh, somewhere in the forest. We got into an argument, I got mad and left them." Taking another bite, they look at me with both brows raised. Well at least Temari and Kankuro.

" I just wanted to get done, so I took off." I flicked my wrist to the right with the apple in hand.

"They should have went with you." Temari says closing her eyes and shaking her head in disappointment.

"Yeah, no kidding." I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable, with Gaara looking at me this whole time. _He's planning something._ Yeah, I sense that too. Kankuro is running his mouth and so is Temari, but I'm focus on Gaara the whole time. Smiling and telling some stuff related to what they were talking about. The room just goes silent. Oh, something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. _Turn on the water. _ Getting up but still remaining calm, I make my way to the sink. _Damn it. _What?_ He's guarding the sink. _Crap, well at least I know he's not stupid. I look at him and he just stares back at me.

"You know Gaara,"_Tomoya don't!_ I have to distracted him!"you sure do like to look at me...a lot."i smile at him, making him go off guard. I can hear Temari and Kankuro giggle but it goes dead silent once I turn my back to him. _NOW! _I turn the handle just in time to block his attack. Nice timing, Ookomi.

"Gaara!" shouts Kankuro but Gaara continues to attack me. I look into his eyes and they're in rage. Damn this boys has some anger issues. Jumping, I block every attack of his. Suddenly his sand goes for the sink. Damn, he's a quick thinker. Blocking some more, I send water aiming for his arm and legs. Sand raises up rapidly before it could even touch him. Similar to your protective defense Ookomi. _Yes, very. _Wait...if I wet all his sand then it wouldn't be able to be controlled. Well not in a fast rate that it is now. _True. _Alright i'm not holding anything back, now. I send a whole bunch of water towards him and his sand blocks for him. But with every block the sand darkens and more sand is forced to get out of his gourd. Then the amount of sand getting out of the gourd is thinning. Nice, we got him!

"Gaara, if all your sand is wet...it's useless." I warn him...late. Soaking the last amount of sand left, he stops attacking and so do I but I still have water floating around me. _Save some water at a corner for the night. Just in case. S_urround water around Gaara just to distract him from secretly hiding some for tonight, at a corner. His sand reacts like if it was in slow motion. I smirk at him as he looks at me pissed because I out smarted him. Walking to the sink and returning the water back into it, I turn to face Gaara again, who was looking at his sand.

"Sorry about your sand," He looks at me wrinkling his nose." But I had to, or you'll kill me tonight." Turning off the sink, I pass him and can feel the hate radiating off him. Whoa... I sit down again and look at Temari and Kankuro content and a bit relieved. They stare at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask still looking at them. They sure do that a lot.

"And your not Scared?"

"Why would I be? He doesn't look scary to me" I look at Gaara who was glaring at me from the opening of the kitchen, not too far away.

"Nope, not scary." They look at me with even more shock. They think i'm bluffing or what?

"Oh my gosh." I get up from my seat walking right in between them, making my way to Gaara. Looking at him he looks at me with disgust. So I grab his face.

"He's not scary looking." I point at his face, looking at Temari and Kankuro.

"Don't! Let go of him!" They shout if they were horrified at what I was doing. I don't get it! _Tomoya! _

"What? You guys act like his...dangerous." Turning to face him, I squeeze his cheeks together.

"See, he actually looks cute like this." I smile at them and at Gaara, who's his pissed off! But his sand is too slow to attack me. _Tomoya, let go of him! Can't you see he has the One tail demon in him! The one that blood thirst a lot! _Whoa, what? You should have told me eariler, Ookomi! Omg if his sand wasn't wet I would..._Be dead, exactly! _Letting go of him, he's breathing heavily beaming hatred at me with his eyes. But, I don't regret doing that. He's actually not that bad looking. His eyes are the best feature though. Smiling at him, he looks at me confused with a naked brow raising. Awww, he's confused, it just makes him more cuter. Even more with that Love kanji on his forehead. Aww, It's screaming out to me to just hug him! I'ma do it!(^ - ^) _DON'T YOU DARE! _Jeez Ookomi, I was kidding. _No you weren't! _Okay I wasn't but I'll leave without doing so. =( Taking my seat once again, Temari and Kankuro are in disbelief and fear.

"I prove my case." They look at me like I was crazy. _I would be too. _

"If only you knew." Temari says quieter than a whisper, but I could read her lips clearly. I do but was informed late! Now I'm probably on his death list, now. _You are already._ Oh Crap. _I'm going to be on my highest protection mode, tonight._ Is it that serious? _Yes, life threatening._ Oh...

Kiba don't...please don't leave me. I'm not a monster, you even seen that I'm not. You have for 7 years... Why are you avoiding me now? Why now?..Why Kiba? Why? _Tomoya wake up! _Opening my eyes, I turn my head slightly to the right and see Gaara starring at me. Crap! Suddenly something pushes my head back down. Oh, not good! Then I feel something scratchy creep up my neck. It's like very rough...like sandpaper...His Sand! Pain starts to occur as it goes deeper into my neck. WTH? Is he cutting me with his sand? _Tomoya! _Ah! Ookomi make him stop! It freak'n hurts! Opening my eyes I see a bucket full of water. That's right! I lift my hand but jerk it back down as he puts it deeper into my neck. Ah! What is he doing to me? Trying to manage the pain I lift my hand and wrap the water around his neck, choking him. He applys more pressure to my neck. Damn it! I can't handle it!

"Ahh!" Screaming out the pain I'm in. _He's marking you! _For what! _For death. _Hell no! Ugh! Then I'll mark him back! You're a wolf use your claws! Curving my fingers, I start to mark him just as badly as he is to me, on his neck. I can hear him gasp, but he applies more pressure making it more painful. Crap, I'm bleeding! I can feel it's warmth slither down my neck. _Tomoya this is bad. _Ugh! Just cut him more deeper and he'll stop. Curling my fingers more, he lets out a hiss and more pain occurs on my neck.

"Ahhh!" Damn it this fucking hurts! Squeezing my eyes shut as I feel the scratchy sand sink deeper into my skin.

"Gaara!" shouts Kankuro and the lights turns on. Ugh but Gaara keeps at it. Well if he doesn't stop, then I'm not!

"Damn it!" I shout at the top of my lungs and curl my fingers more, not holding back. Close to finishing, I can feel myself go light headed. Oh crap, I have to stop him now. _Calm down, so that your heart don't pump more blood. _Yeah... Suddenly he gives out a grunt and stops. I slam him into a wall hard and get up grabbing my neck. Walking to the kitchen, I look down to my shirt to see a trail of blood between my breast. That deep, huh. Making it to sink, i lay under it and start to wash away the blood.

"Tomoya are you okay?" Temari asks anxiously, grabbing my hair

"Ugh! It stings!" _Keep it there so I can heal it, before you bleed to death. _

"Your hair has blood on it." Great.

"Can you rinse it? Ah!" I ask and she does using the sprinkler. The stinging sensation numbs a bit and I look at Temari who's obviously very shaken up with fear.

"Now, I know what your talking about." She looks at me with her forehead wrinkling. Man don't cry. But she swallows and continues to rinse my hair. _Strong girl. _No kidding. Aright I'll heal the rest over night. After what just happened I don't think I'll be able to. Almost pissed my pants. _I told you!_ Yeah, Late! Turning the handle, I get up and open my bad to get bandages and healing cream.

"Here let me help you."She grabs the roll of bandages and the ointment. Hissing as the stinging sensation occurs as her fingers comes in contact with my cut. Then she starts to wrap the bandage around my neck. Over Temari's shoulder I see Kankuro's eyes filled with horror.

"Temari..G-Gaara's bleeding." _Yeah I got that bastard! _She leaves me taking my supplies with her. They both go by his side and Temari reaches out for him but he slams her hand away. Why is he refusing for them to help him? Can't he see that he is in need for their help? _I didn't get him as deep but it's no scratch neither. _As long as you got him. Suddenly my head goes light and I fall off the counter onto the hard floor. Ow, that really hurt. My vision gets fuzzy and only see black running up to me. _Relax for now, i'll take care of the rest. _I...I trust you...Ookomi...

Reviews Ppl! I need them and Comments! Oh and please do the same for my other Love story which is now fixed and in order!XD


	10. Misunderstood

Waking up to slight movement under my head, I open my eyes to see... Temari?

"Tomoya!"she sounds just as surprise as me. I get up but pain brings me back down. What the heck do I have on my neck? Reaching up to it I feel...Bandages? Whoa, What? That wasn't a dream! _No it wasn't._ Oh crap! Ripping off the bandages, I feel my neck. It's smooth, very smooth at that and sore as heck. But I'm suppose to have a scab or something like that.

"Oh it's all better. Good, for a second there I thought Gaara killed you." Temari smiles at me with relief written all over her face. Man, I guess he really is that dangerous. _No kidding. I almost lost you with all that blood. _Wow, that dramatic?

"What time is it?" I ask Temari and she looks out the window in front of her, thinking.

"About 8:00 or 8:30 am." Hm I guess Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke haven't returned yet.

"Did anyone," She interrupts me by shaking her head, denying it. Now I'm really worried. Looking around the room as I lift my heavy head with my sore neck, Kankuro or Gaara aren't here.

"Your team?" I look into her dull blues.

"Restroom." she looks at me, then drifting off. Maybe a bad memory last night? I don't want to even know about it.

"I'm sorry," She looks up at me with slight shock." I didn't have any idea that Gaara has the One Tail demon in him." her eyes goes complete shock. _Stupid she doesn't know that you know!_ My bad.

"H-How do you know that?" she asks me horrified.

"Ookomi told me." She looks at me confused and more horrified. _She doesn't know about me neither, Tomoya! _Damn it wolf, I just woke up! What do you expect?

"She's the Water Spirit that's sealed inside me." She's speechless with her eyes wider then ever.

" Yeah I know messed up world me live in." I chuckle a little. She looks at me serious. Hmm she's not happy. Suddenly I hear the door open getting a shiver down my spine as I sense his chakra.

"Tomoya your up." Looking pass Temari's shoulder I see Kankuro looking at me. I give him a small smile, tilting my head doing so. He smiles back and then I see him. Might as well try to get at his good side with my life on the line like this._ I don't know about that. _How will I know if I don't try? I give Gaara a smaller smile than before. He just stares back at me. His probably misunderstood like Naruto and me. _Maybe. _

"Hey is your neck okay?" he points to the side of his neck and his smiles goes away as he looks at my neck. Oh that's not a good sign. _Well no duh. Gaara marked you for Death. Remember._ Yeah yeah I remember.

"Yeah." I say rubbing the sore skin and muscles on the right side of my neck. I have to find my team.

"I'm going to a walk. I'll be back...soon." Getting to my feet, I walk pass them. Looking ahead I see that Gaara is standing by the door way. Oh whatever! I'm not going to let him put limits on me after one insistent! As I'm about to pass him, I look at the side of his neck closer to me and no mark, not even a scratch. _No, I got him and that's the side I got him on. _Kankuro even said that he was bleeding. Hm...weird. Making it outside, I breathe in the fresh air. Now to find them. Man this is going to take a long time. Taking out my kunai, I better start making marks to make this more quick.

-Hours Later-

Ugh, Where can they be? Jumping some more brunches, I see a glimpse of pink. Oh back up. It's them, it's really them. They're alright, Thank God! Jumping down to them, they all go to attack mode.

"Whoa, it's me." I put my hands up in surrender. Wow I never seen them in a protective mode before. Then I see that Nerd that was arguing with that sound ninja.

"Tomoya!" Sakura runs up to me. Omg, what the hell happened to her hair? I hug her tightly, trying not to let tears come down.

"I'm so sorry." she hugs me tighter. Letting go I run up to Naruto hugging him.

"I got so worried that you guys wouldn't make it. Or something happened to you." I let go of Naruto and look into his sad eyes. Go up to Sasuke I hug him as well.

"Even though you bug me, I'm glad you're okay." I pull away slowly and look at all three of them. Man I feel so guilty.

"C'mon, lets get you guys back." I grab Naruto's and Sakura's hand pulling them to the direction to the finish line. Then I kick Sasuke's butt for him to start moving. He looks at me irritated. I just smile at him running up to Naruto and Sakura. Yay, the crew is back together but with a older nerd tagging along. Looking behind me, I see that Sasuke is holding his shoulder and nerdy is looking at him. I don't like the way he's looking at Sasuke. Stopping Sasuke bumps into me.

" Sasuke, your shoulder hurting?" He's eyes widen but gets mad and lets go of his shoulder.

"No." I look at his shoulder so see a glimpse of black. Looking back to his eyes, his hiding something. Then his onyx squints to my neck. Crap the mark. I quickly turn around as my hair wraps around it covering it. Just ignore him, then I feel a hand on my shoulder and turns me around rapidly, Slapping my neck to cover the mark before he could see it.

"What do you have on your neck?" He asks getting closer to me.

"What do you have on your shoulder?" I ask and he looks pass me. I turn to see Sakura's eyes wide but then look away with her short pink hair. I look at Naruto who's completely confused. So Sakura is the only one that knows. Turning back to Sasuke, he looks at me with irritation.

"Nevermind." He backs up and starts to walk pass me. Then I'm face with nerd boy. He looks suspicious and I don't even think his a leaf ninja. I glare at him and remove my hand turning away. I don't like him one bit. Getting to Naruto's side he's awfully quiet. Maybe he's thinking, i'll leave him alone for now.

"So Tomoya, what did you do this whole time?" Ask Sakura. I look up at her. God she looks different with her hair really short like that.

"I...umm...got the both scrolls and passed. That was yesterday." I look at the ground. What a day yesterday was. _Hmpf, you don't say. _Looking back at them they all three look at me with wide eyes.

"You what?" They all said at the same time.

"After the...thing. I was clearly upset and ran into some people and got their scrolls. First one was an earth scroll and the other a heaven." I look at them and they look away shaking their heads slightly. _See that, now they really regret not listening to you. _Yeah it's written all over their faces but still I feel guilty for leaving them behind like that.

"Wow. Tomoya you really are strong." Naruto looks at me with his eyes in amazement.

"Yeah, getting two on your own without having any to begin with...That's amazing." Sakura looks at me with guilt and shock in her eyes. Wow, did they really go through a lot of crap while I was gone? Sakura looks beat up and with her hair like that. What the hell happened anyways? Looking over at Sasuke he looks at me eyes widen and then complete rage. Whoa, what's gotten into him? Then we arrive to the finish line.

"Well we're here." I stop at the entrance, looking at them as their eyes fill with relief. Sakura opens the door and they start to enter the door but Naruto stops and looks at the nerd.

"Aren't you coming?" I look at the nerd. Yeah why isn't he? Hmpf, like I said his suspicious._ And you were right. _

"Yeah you helped us. So you deserve to come in." says Sakura.

"No, I'm just not ready. I can't continue from here. I never was able to." he says sincerely. Just exactly how old is this guy? I look at him like he's stupid.

" Well if your not then. I guess this is goodbye." says Naruto sadly. The nerd nods his head and waves goodbye to them. He's so hiding something. I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Looking at him, Naruto calls my name.

"Are you coming?" Still looking at nerd, I can't help but wonder why, the real reason why.

"You're not a leaf ninja." He looks at me calmly. I hear Sakura gasp.

"I know I'm not worthy of being named that." he closes his eyes acting like he's in shame.

"Tomoya how could you say something like that?" I turn to Naruto and shake my head. He has the wrong idea. Looking back at gray head, he remains with his eyes closed.

"Stop the act. Who are you and who sent you here?" He lifts his head slowly and looks at me. Tell me you bastard.

"Tomoya?"

"You guys go in, I'll catch up with you guys." I order not keeping my eyes away from him. I start to take out my katana from it's case.

"Tomoya!" says Sakura in fear.

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke go in before it's too late." I order still not keeping my eyes off of him.

" I'm not going to leave you here." says Naruto being stubborn.

"Naruto you need to pass. In order to become Hokage. Right now you have to go." Gray head looks at Naruto and nods in agreement. Fake.

"Alright." Then I hear the door shut. It's silent and he just looks at me.

"Spill it." I glare him down and he smirks.

"You're truly an amazing ninja at your age." He looks at me, pulling his glasses up with two fingers."if only I could become more like you." This guy thinks I'm stupid or what!

"Cut the crap and tell me who you are! And your reason for being here. What is it that you want with Sasuke?" He goes serious. Yeah that's right I got you red handed.

"Alright, I'll tell you since you got me." I grip on my katana tighter. Listening closely.

"Sasuke is very strong and I wanted a profile on him in person for my cards." Cards?" You see I have these cards that show information of each ninja from any country. All their stats and ranking. Many things." he pulls them out and spreads them throughout the floor. Wow that's a lot of ninjas. That's pretty cool. Kneeing down to have a closer look but with caution. My neck lands on a card and it's Gaara's. Holy crap now that's just creepy.

"So this is what you've been doing? Trying to make Sasuke's card?" I ask looking up at him and he nods with a smile. Wow he looks really happy. I nod and look at the cards, Gaara's specifically. Gaara sure is strong. Like crazy strong.

"He's strong too." I look up at him and back down nodding in acceptance. Placing my hand on my neck, I get a shiver down my spine. Damn what did I get myself into.

"Is that a real sapphire diamond?" I look up at him and he blinks at me waiting for my answer.

"Yeah it is." Getting up he remains swatting.

"Before you leave may I create a card of you. I really wanted to get at least my first strong female ninja this year of Chunin Exams." Wow just how many times did he take the exam? He looks at me with eyes pleading. Well I guess I do owe him for thinking that he was an enemy.

"Sure." He holds up a card in front of me then sets it down.

"Thanks." he smiles I smile back.

"Look sorry for what I said. Those cards you have there can be pretty helpful but you just need to believe in yourself in order to be a great ninja that you can be. That I know you can be." He looks at me nodding at every word I'm saying. I put my katana back to it's case. He gets up putting his cards away. Making my way to the door he stops me by calling wait. Turning to face him with my hand on the handle.

"What is your name?" he asks with his eyes sparkling.

"Tomoya and yours?" I look at him as he smiles.

"Kabuto." I nod showing respect and enter the door leaving him behind. Kabuto huh...still suspicious if you. _Aw he likes you Tomoya. Did you see his face when he asked about your necklace? He just wanted to see your eyes. Aw I find that very cute. _Another fanboy and an older one at that. Just great. Opening the other door, the place is packed. Looking around for at least a group of a yellow, black and pink. Then my eyes find Kiba of course. Man I can't even look at you, it hurts too much.

"Tomoya!" Naruto shouts and I look towards the voice to see them at my far right. Running up to them, I only see Naruto and Sakura.

"Where's Sasuke?" I ask them and they look at me.

"He went with Kakashi-sensai." I nod and see that they're down. So I wrap my arms around their necks.

"It's okay he'll be fine." Removing my arms I smile at them and they return it. Glad I have you guys back. I'm not going to let Kiba affect me anymore. I promise you guys.

Kabuto's POV

Tomoya, huh. I thought I was caught there for a second. Not going to lie but the leaf sure has some strong ninjas. Her chakra was very powerful. Such a strong ninja at her age. It's amazing...she's probably more powerful then Sasuke.

"Kabuto." Turning behind me it's Orochimaru. Bowing down to him, I look into his snake like eyes.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" He gives a smirk and moves away some of his straight black hair out of his pale face.

"You almost blew my cover. Don't do it again." He grins even wider.

"My apologies. Lord Orochimaru." He looks at me and I smirk at him."What do you think of Tomoya-chan?"He looks at the sky and chuckles.

"She reminds me of my Anko but even stronger. I'll think about her. Her charka sure drives me." He smiles back to me.

"It does to me as well." I smirk at him and he gives a light chuckle. I wouldn't mind having her around on our side.


	11. Lets Fight!

"Alright, listen up!" I turn behind me too see that same woman from before. The room packed with people gets quiet really to what she has to say.

"Since we have so much ninjas that passed we are going to do a spare. The one that loses is eliminated. Not teams this time, just individuals." Nice, this will be great. I turn back to see Naruto excited but Sakura being bothered by something. Looking at her overly concern face I put a hand on her check. She looks at me surprised.

"Don't worry about Sasuke. He's strong and will pull through., Okay." I smile at her and she returns it as her faith increases.

"Yeah your right." She smiles with her short and long bangs tilts to one side. Lets do this!

"Lets try something new. Put your hands in." I look at them and their eyes lighten up.

"Go team Kakashi!" we yell with our arms in the air.

"Looks like we have some pumped up Ninjas." say the woman smiling at us.

"You know it!" I put a thumbs up and she lightly chuckles and leads the pack out of the room. I wonder who I will get to face. Oh please don't let it be Gaara. _Please!_

_-_-Some Pleading moments later_-_

We enter a room that's 3x as bigger with a statue of the Starting Jutsu sign. It had two pass ways left or right. I saw Gaara go to the left and I wanted to stay away from him as possible._ You better._

"C'mon Tomoya stop spacing out!" Naruto says pulling my arm to the right.

"Okay Naruto, I'm coming." I smile at my hyper yellow-head.

"Man I just can't wait till it's my turn!" Naruto says as were looking at the first match.

"Yeah, I can't neither." I smile to him and he returns it.

"Oh yeah! I'm going to kick some butt!" He punches the air and I laugh patting his back.

"Save your energy for the fight." Looking into his blue excited eyes, he nods and continues to look at the fight. Hinata sure got herself a fine boy. Hopefully I can get them together one day...Hey that's not a bad idea. BLIND DATE TIME! Looking at the fight I can help but feel paranoid. So I look across from me and collide with two keen eyes. _Oh his watching your every move. This isn't good at all. _Chill Ookomi, I'll make it into a positive. Hehe, _Tomoya, what do you plan on doing this time? _You'll see. The match is over and Gaara is still starring at me. So I smile at him waving hello. He's taken back and looks away mad. Is that a blush? _Is it? _Suddenly something slaps my arm. OH CRAP! I turn to my right to see Sakura looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Who are you waving to?" She asks curious. I smile and it throws her off.

"The red-head with no brows." She turns her head looking for the person and stops with eyes wide and a frown. Holy crap...She turns back quickly slowing down hard.

"You were waving at HIM?" She whispers loudly. I look behind me to see Kakashi-sensai with a raise brow. I turn away,back at Sakura.

"What about it?" Her eyes goes even wide. Does she know about the One tails?

"He's scary looking." Oh my gosh. Not her too. _I still can't believe that you're not scared of him, when he freak'n marked you for death! _Ehh, just hope he doesn't kill, other than that he's fine. _WTH? What's wrong with you? _Everything Ookomi! I'm screwed up. _You and your sarcasm. _Hey can't live without it. I lay a hand on her head and smile.

"Don't judge people. It only shows the person that you are." With that I turn to see another match begin. Man can't wait till it's my turn. Match after Match, I can't take it anymore. I have to be called soon or I'll go down there myself. Temari sure got that leaf ninja girl bad, but they both were very skilled. As for Kankuro...Damn. Another pair of people is called and out of nowhere I hear a familiar voice exclaim.

"SAFE AGAIN!" Oh yeah that's Choji! Looking to my far right I see Choji in a squatting position and then a blonde thumps his head. Oh Choji you're something else. Turning back I see Gaara once again looking at me. Oh crap that's right...he hasn't been pick yet...I'M DOOMED! _Yeah you don't even have any supply of water. _O.O Before I knew it the screen was picking random names again. Oh...Oh...please not me. Don't you dare Random Name Picker! It stops and lands on Kiba's name. Looking down as my heart begins to ache. _Tomoya...Forget about him. _I don't know if I can...Ookomi. I just can't erase 7 years like that. Suddenly a hand is on top of my left shoulder. Looking up I see Naruto with a smile.

"I'll kick his butt for you, Tomoya." I look at the screen and it says his name under Kiba's. Turning back I smile and shake my head.

"Give it your all." He removes his hand and puts hi thumb up.

"Believe it!" He jumps down, looking in front of Naruto, Kiba looks at me with sad eyes. I look away not wanting to feel that in my heart again. Naruto, knock some sense into him. As the fight begins Naruto is losing and bad. He's on the ground and Kiba is smirking. Ugh, C'mon Naruto you're better than this. He's not moving from the ground. Get up, Get up! I look around the room. What am I so worried about what people think? Since when do I?

"C'mon Naruto! Get up!" His head doesn't move or hi body. Damn it!

"Naruto you're better than this, don't hold anything back. Show everyone in this room what you're made of. Naruto you can do it! Your strong! Now show it, Damn it!" I shout and I see movement. That's it, Naruto. He gets to his feet and looks at Kiba with new strength in them.

" I don't give up that easily." He states and starts to clone himself. That's right! Don' hold anything back. Yes, Naruto you're going to win! Keep it up! I let a smile come on my face once I see his signature ready to go. Looking at Kiba's face as it's confuse to find the real Akamaru. Oh poor Akamaru your going to get hit and I know it. Kiba growls and kicks one of the Akamaru. Waiting for a poof to come but it doesn't. Looking at Kiba's eyes they're crushed. Kiba...Suddenly he flies up in the air as one of Naruto's clones flies higher.

"UZ-U-MA-KI!" Naruto shouts with each hit and the last slamming Kiba's face into the floor. I can't contain this excitement in me.

"That's it Naruto!" I jump down and run to him giving him a big hug.

"I knew you can do it, I knew you could!" I hug him tighter with a smile on my face.

"Thanks for believing in me, Tomoya." he hugs me back and starts to laugh. I pull away still smiling at him." I told you that I was going to kick his butt for you." she grins widely and I shake my head messing up his hair. We start to walk away but I can't help but feel guilty. So I look at Kiba who's cradling Akamaru in his arms._ Tomoya, he betrayed you. _Well I'm not going to act like him and ignore him. Running to Kiba's side, I bend down an put his arm around my neck. I feel his eyes on me but I focus on Akamaru.

"Tomoya." he whispers but I cut him off as we walk off of the fighting floor.

"Akamaru, needs to go to the vet. Take him to your sister as soon as you can." Still looking at the whimpering Akamaru we make it to the exit and I let go of him, not daring to look into his eyes. _Tomoya... _I don't want to talk about it. Going up the stairs with my heart aching as his voice saying my name echos in my head. Man, I only hurt myself even more by doing that. Looking up I see Naruto and Sakura looking at me with a small smile. I return it but look at the ground again taking a new spot right next to Sakura instead of Naruto. Another match is starting but I can't focus on it with Kiba in my head. So I shut my eyes trying to clear my thoughts but gets interrupted once I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to my right to see two red eyes. Getting a better look it's a joinin a woman at that with black crazy hair.

"You are truly an amazing ninja and friend." she gives a smile with her red lips. I smile back at her and nod in respect. Turning to the match that just ended, random name picker is moving and stops. Oh it's my time, wait! Gaara! I turn to see Gaara turning to look at me. Oh God no please, I don't feel like dying now! Looking back at the screen as the name at the bottom slows down and shows Gaaras name...I'm dead... I'm completely dead. Suddenly it switches to a different name and blinks. Oh that scared the hell out of me!_ No kidding! _Looking at Gaara and his face reads more like shouts out furious. Oh I'm one lucky bastard. Jumping down to face my opponent, he's a gray head with purple eyes. Looking at his headband his from the clouds. He looks at me and smirks closing his arms.

"Well this is going to be fast." I hear some O's in the background but remain focused. Cocky I see. Well I'll just surprise him.

"Begin!" the person coughs and we just stare at each other. He smirks and throws a shuriken at me. I pretend that it cut my cheek.

"Weak. Already cut with one move? Please." I clone the shuriken in my hands making it two and focus chakra into my fingers. As soon as I lifted my head I shot them and it cuts his cheek and shoulder. He looks forward shocked but I'm at his side ready to kick his face. Focusing chakra into my whole left leg as he's trying to find me.

"Don't let your guard down." He turns to look at me with wide eyes but I kick his face with all my might and he flies toward the Jutsu statue and crashes into it making multiple of cracks. He falls down to the ground making dust poof up. The room got silent. Yeah no one was expecting that. Excellent_ chakra control, Tomoya._ Thank you. I look at the ref and he looks at me with wide dark circled eyes. Well I take that as I WIN! Walking away to go up the stairs, a chill goes down my spine. _Tomoya! _Suddenly something grabs my ankle. OH FUCK! It pulls me back but then stops as I feel a hand on my back. I turn my neck to look behind me and see Kakashi-sensai to the rescue! Oh thank you GOD!

"I believe you're going to be fighting someone else." Kakashi-sensai says to Gaara but I hardly could hear with my heart pounding against my chest like this. I can feel the rough sand pull away from my ankle and I sigh quietly in relief. He removes his hand from my back. I look up to face him and he's already looking at me.

"Don't screw around with him Tomoya." _Huh, too late for that. _Not helping. He looks at me with dead serious eyes then looks down. Crap my mark! Looking the other way just in time. He lays his hand on my back again.

"Outside." He commands and we exist the door. I'm going to get it now. A breeze blows my hair back, fully exposing my mark. Before I could slam my hand onto it he caught it. He looks at the mark and looks at me shaking his head in disappointment.

"Tomoya, do you know what this means?" Wow, I really pissed him off this time. I stood quiet not even wanting to look into his eye. "Tomoya!"

"Yes I do and I'm terrified!" I shout and look into his eyes and they're furious more than Gaara's.

"That's it. This is what you get when you're not careful." He pulls me walking fast with anger to a place. I screwed up big time...I'm sorry...Kakashi-sensai.

"I know..." I'm so stupid why can't I just listen for once! Ugh, now I'm probably going to get lock up again away from everybody for my "safety". Suddenly I feel a charka pattern that's...dark and creepy. Looking up, I search around but don't see anyone. Looking at Kakashi-sensai but his too furious. Is it just me or do I hear hissing...like a snake... T_omoya stay close to Kakashi. There's something. And I don't like it one bit. _Oh no, not again. Suddenly we stop. Looking at Kakashi-sensai, he turns his head and looks around. Then he grabs me close. Looking around I see nothing but then I blink and there's smoke everywhere. Once it clears I'm in the fighting room again. Gaara is looking at a kid in a green suit on top of the statue with pound bags? But those are used for training.

"Show him what you got Lee!." Going up the stairs I see on older version of well I guess Lee.

"Yes Gai-sensai!" and with that he dropped the pounds and makes a huge bomb. Dang just how heavy are those things! Making it in between Naruto and Sakura's side their eyes are wide and so is their mouths. Looking down to see two huge cracks on the floor. OMG! Whoa then he must be super fast to be walking in those things all this time! Lee...


	12. True Dedication

Lets see if this guy can really beat Gaara. _I don't know. If it's going to end well. _Yeah me neither.

"Receive!" He shouts. Okay?WHAT? Where did he go? _Wow, now that's super fast! _Yeah no kidding! Turning to face Gaara he's completely lost and trying to find Lee. Same here buddy all I can see is the sand barely blocking. Maybe Lee can beat Gaara after all. This dude is the quickest I've ever seen! _Yes, way more faster than you and that' saying a lot...Maybe more than my blocking for you Tomoya._ Hmm, maybe. Holy crap did you see that! Lee almost, almost got Gaara in the face! Woo go Lee! _Maybe he can be your body guard? _Hey yeah...Wait I'm not that weak I can take Gaara on any day! _That's what you say... _True. AH! He kicked his head down! O.O _Did that really just happen? _Yeah, ouch...Dang that had to hurt. I focus my eyes more and see a cut on Gaara's cheek. _Tomoya stay back. _What for, I'm safe now, Lee isn't. _His demon, I can sense it and it's blood thirsty. You never know when he can just attack you. _Looking closer as things start to fall from Gaara's face? Squinting more, he lifts his head and it's cracked! With sand falling down from it! _Yeah, his losing it. Stay back. _Removing my hands from the railing as I get a shiver down my spine. Dang you're right. Looking at Lee who has a smirk on his Face? Dude! You're going to freak'n DIE! _He doesn't know about Gaara's demon. It's better off if he doesn't. He might be able to make a draw and no harm will be done. _Guess you're right but you never know what the outcomes may turn out on this Match. Sand is literally going into or on Gaara's skin. Ookomi. _Yes. _Just wondering if he could make a shield like that with his sand...can I? _We do have familiar techniques but water isn't solid enough to be a 24 hour guard. _I see. Well that's pretty handy to have. _Yes indeed but it can be very vulnerable, for it does need lots of chakra. But you have something that is way more powerful than that. Of course when you reach to the final stage. _Second stage? Ooo I like the sound of that. How can I reach it? _Haha, we'll talk after I feel no threats from Gaara's demon. _Can't wait. Paying attention again, Lee is unwrapping his bandages. Hmm, what does he have in store? Suddenly I see a circle of high speed air around Gaara. Damn, Lee can make his own tornado just by doing that. Maybe more powerful that Temari's. Gaara...OH! Dang, that was a good shot Lee. Just how powerful are you? You made Gaara float and his sand hardly can keep up!

"I'm not finished yet!" What? Kick after kick, Gaara just flies more closer to the ceiling. Then the bandages wrap around Gaara's full body just like a spider saving it's prey for later.

"SECONDARY LOTUS!" Spinning downward with incredible speed they collide onto the ground, breaking and splitting the green marble floor. Dust and a blow of air block my vision for a second. Wow, Gaara's finish there's no way he could recover that quickly with that much power blown into him. Removing my arms from my face, I look to see Gaara wide eyed, cracked, Finished period! I'm impressed, very impressed Lee. Looking at Lee his huffing and puffing, kneeling down focused on Gaara. Dang I bet that took out a lot in him. Suddenly they go wide. Gaara! Looking at Gaara he's cracking and turning brown? Wait don't tell me...Lee has been..._Fighting a sand clone yes._ When? _Right when he was being wrapped with Lee's bandages, he switched with the sand in his gourd. _Aw, all that hard work just to be put on a clone. Man that really sucks. OH! Lee behind you!

"Agh!" Lee! _Tomoya, stay back! _If he doesn't stop...Ookomi he's going to die!"Agh!" God! Ookomi I have to step in! _Tomoya! _Don't worry Lee, I'm coming. Ready to jump over the railing, my body stops, completely. What's going on?_ I told you not to go! Since you don't want to obey me, I have to take drastic measures. _Ookomi! _It's for your safety, Tomoya. _Looking at Lee as he's in a blocking position. Lee stop!

" Stop Lee-san! If you fight anymore, you'll die!" shouts Sakura. Listen to her Lee, it's for your own good! WTH? He's...Back to normal after that! But how? _Lee sure has some strength. _Letting go of the railing as I gain control, Lee's Laughing? Oh I think Gaara made him retarded with all that pounding with his sand. But it's still unbelievable. _Yes, he has a very close bond with his sensai. It's like his smile or appreciation is what makes Lee stronger, much more stronger. _Whoa, then that means Lee is stronger than ever before right now, then.

"The lotus in Konoha blooms twice." Turning to Sakura side as she's talking with Lee's sensai about the lotus blooming twice. Wait that all makes sense with what happening to Lee right now.

"Gai, what did you..." Looking at Kakashi-sensai as his voice sounded a bit concerned.

"It's just as you suspect." What the heck are they talking about? Did Lee's sensai taught him forbitten or even worse, something that's way too powerful to handle?

"So that boy, a Genin is capable of opening inner gates of The Eight Gates?" O.O Why would he teach Lee that! That's way too much for a Genin to handle! Is this dude crazy or what? Are you sure Gaara didn't screw him up with his sand? That can kill him! _Yes, it can. But I want to know the reason, why? What is it that's so different about Lee besides his speed. _Same thing I'm wondering but with that jutsu, you can over come Hokage level...but the after effects are, you get injured very badly or the worst losing your life. Oh Lee, please don't be what I think you're planning on. Please...

" What a disaster...Gai, How many gates can he open?" Paying attention as Gai is looking at the floor, thinking.

"Five." O.O...I...wow..._That boy is thinking of using all Five gates, I can sense it. _But if he does, he'll mess up his body really badly. Maybe so bad that he might not be able to be a ninja anymore. You know there's a limit! Oh Lee, don't you know how critical the after effects are? _He's like you Tomoya. _What? _You're hard head when your trying to prove a point. In this case I think he wants to prove to us, that he is strong or you can be strong without using ninjutsu or genjutsu. _Hmm but there's something missing. _Yes there is. _

"What do you know about Him?" Whoa, Kakashi-sensai I think you went a little too far." He has something important, that he must protect and prove to everyone, even if it means his own death." Looking at Gai as he stares at Lee. They both truly have a very close bond." He's goal is to prove to everyone that without Ninja and illusionary techniques he can be an excellent Ninja. That's why I wanted to make him into a man, who should hold those words." Bingo. Wow, so passionate about his goal that his own sensai with do whatever he can for him to reach it. That's truly what a ninja really is. _Taking risks, even if it'll kill you, to reach your goals. _Exactly. Looking back at Lee as blue flames wrap around his body, getting goose bumps as it increase. _Those aren't flames, it's visible chakra. _He's opening the Gates? No wonder why I'm going a little crazy, it's a lot of chakra to handle. Ugh Ookomi why did you have to be so sensitive to charka patterns, it's driving me nuts. I just want to go there and suck it all up._ I love chakra and I want he's chakra..now. _Whoa, Gaara's demon blood thirst and you chakra thirst. _So much, so powerful...I want it! _Ugh, Ookomi, no! Gribbing the railing with both hands as the his charka increases tempting me, driving me to it. Ookami stop! Stop! I-I can't handle this! _I want it NOW! _ Gripping the railing more as I feel my body start to tremble and losing control. Oh no you're not! Shutting my eyes as I start to concentrate and lower my heart rate in order to relax. It's the only way to control Ookomi from taking over. _Tomoya, it's increasing. Oh, I need it. I need it! _No! I'm not letting you! Backing up from the railing but it just makes it more worse as rays of charka is flowing in the room. Too much, too MUCH! Falling to the ground digging my nails onto the floor as I feel myself trying to lunge forward. _I NEED IT! _Ugh, my head! Slapping my hands to my head trying to ignore that drive, that tempting drive. It's only making my heart rate rise, making Ookomi excited, too excited. Ugh my heads going to EXPLODE! _UGHHHH!_

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shout has I feel sharp pain hammer against the walls of my skull. Suddenly it's gone, done. Opening my eyes as I see drops of blood create a little puddle. My heart is pounding so hard it hurts my eardrums. Noticing that I'm breathing heavy, so is the fight. Looking at Gaara as he's breathing heavily as well. Suddenly his hand raises up toward Lee's direction. Oh no...Move Lee...Move. The sand raises making it's way to him. He can't block it. He's too beat that's he's crawling, barely. I can't let him die!

"Lee! MOVE!" I shout and make my way to him. The sand is inches away from his foot. I have to jump. Sending chakra to my legs I jump with all my might toward him. Getting a hold of his waist and ripping the sand off him, I feel some around my ankle. Oh no! Colliding to the ground with Lee's chest as a cushioning, I heard Gaara say horsely.

"Sabaku Kyu!" The sand tightens around my ankle, creating agonizing sharp pain everywhere. Horrifiled by the sound of my own bones snapping as it's vibrations goes up my left leg creation even more agonizing pain. I can't hold it in!

"Aghhhhh!"

"TOMOYA!" Oh god this hurts! Lee! Lifting my head as I see them wide on his beaten face.

"Are you alright?" I ask hardly making eye contact. He just continue to look at me with those bug eyes, while I continue to breath heavy and winse in pain.

"DIE!" Crap! This is the end of me. Ready to embrace the impact, nothing happens. What? Turning my head I see Gai stand before me blocking the sand away. Oh, I'm one lucky bastard. Turning back to Lee, his eyes are fluttering, almost close to closing

"Damn it, say something." I whisper still breathing choppy. Realizing that I'm almost completely top of him. He's probably in shock. Suddenly I heard Gaara grunt.

"Why...? Why... did you help him and her?" I shut my eyes, asking myself the same thing. Why did I help Lee? I know he would've gotten killed but that's not all. Opening my eyes again as I see them closed. Giving him a soft smile as I look at his tired and bruised face, I realize that I too want to help him reach his dream.

"He is..." Gai starts to answer Gaara's question. "He's...An important subordinate, I love!" Nicely said Gai but I don't think Gaara knows or understand what love really means. Maybe that's what his kanji is for? Looking up at Lee he's eyes are still closed. If only you could hear how much your sensai loves you.

"I'm giving up." My head shot up at his words. Gaara? Suddenly Lee gets up? But he was out? Could he be? Moving out of the way, trying not to hurt my ankle.

"Winner Gaa..." Lee...

"This can't be..." Gai says as he looks at Lee with disbelief. How can he be able to stand with all that charka used that his body literally tore itself a part! Gai makes his way to Lee putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Lee, it's okay. It's over. You shouldn't stand up..." Then his eyes when to horrified and then guilt as tears started to fall down from the corners of his eyes. So Lee is knocked out but still going?

"Leee...You...You are...Are you trying to prove your way of a ninja, even after you lost consciousness?" Oh...Lee."Lee...you are...an excellent ninja already." He says hugging Lee.

-Flashback-

"Honey, I'm home!" Daddy is here, Yay! I can't wait to show him my skills. I've been practicing just like he told me too.

"Daddy! Daddy!" He looks with his black eyes at me and gives a smile.

"Yes, Tomoya."I smile as he puts his hand on my head.

"Look i've been practicing, like you told me!" I smile and show him my shuriken technique. It hits close to the black circle.

"Whoa you're going to be an excellent ninja!" He smiles as his long white hair tickles my cheek.

"Yeah just like you!" He laughs and picks me up. Hehe, I'm going to make Daddy so proud of me!

-End of Flashback-

"Just like you..." I whisper to myself. Looking at Lee in Gai's arms, my heart starts to ache. _Daddy, No! _Dad...I just wanted to be just like you...

"Medical team, please hurry." Getting back to reality, I open my eyes turning my attention at Lee now laying in front of me.

"Fuzzy eyebrows." Looking up I see Naruto with sadness in his eyes. A medic comes to me and bends to heal my ankle but I stop him. He looks up at me with shock.

"Help Lee first." He nods and starts to heal Lee. So powerful...more than what I can ever be.


	13. Gift of Doom

_Tomoya..._Shut up wolf! _Let me explain. For once. _Nope. _Tomoya_. Oh my gosh just shut up! It's more of a pain with your mouth when my freak'n ankle hurts! _If it's so much of a bother, why did you even save Lee in the first place?_ Ugh! Because he would have died and I can't life with myself if I could have prevented it. Also, he has a goal that is very important and I know he can change people's way of thinking. That's why!

"Tomoya."

"Damn it wolf!" I shout but look forward to see the Hokage.

"Oh, Hokage-sama." I lower my head showing respect because I can't bow when I'm on the hospital bed.

"How are you feeling?" Looking up, I smile and so does he.

"I'll be fine for the arena fight." His smile fade away and exhaled heavily. Man this can't be good. Out of nowhere Kakashi-sensai pops outs next to the Hokage. Damn, he told him.

"You'll not be participating at the Arena Match," He can't be serious." With the situation you have with the sand ninja, we can risk it." Looking at Kakashi-sensai as he gives a serious face.

"Hokage-sama, please." He shakes his head. This isn't far!"I won't be able to be a chunin if I don't participate! I haven't lost yet. This isn't far." I look into the Hokage's eyes begging.

"You should have thought of that before you messed with that sand ninja." Turning at the tone of Kakashi-sensai's voice. Damn it!

"We know your talented, very talented for your age and are already above chunin level." Above chunin level? Wow.

"So there's no need for you to go to the Arena Match." He gave a small smile. Wow, I already passed the chunin exams. I did it!

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Hokage-sama." Bowing once again, I hear him chuckle lightly.

"But don't get too excited yet." Looking up at Kakashi-sensai, he's still serious. God, I've never made Kakashi-sensai this mad before. I really do hate it.

"Yes, we have assigned you a new sensai." What! No. Looking at Kakashi-sensai as he closes his eyes completely.

"Kakashi-sensai did I really make you that pissed at me, that you want to get rid of me? I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cost you. I'm so sorry for making you hate me so much." Man I messed up bad, really bad this time.

"No, Tomoya it's not that at all." Looking at his almost covered face.

"Then why are you getting rid of me?" He starts chuckling. WTH?

"Oh Tomoya." He walks up to me and gives me a hug. Heat fills my face and body. He never hugged me before.

" Since the water spirit in you isn't fully under control. The Hokage will be sending you to a professinal." Looking up at his face, he smiles under his mask.

" The Mizukage to be exact." Turning my attention to the Hokage as he nods agreeing with Kakashi-sensai. The Mizukage? My new sensai...wow...

"You'll be training with her for 3 years." What? Why so long?." I have high expectations for you Tomoya. I know for a fact that you are very loyal to Konoha. So for my appreciation, I'm going to make you a stronger ninja...Just like your Father." I gasp as my heart flutters. _I'm going to be a strong ninja just like you, Daddy. I promise. So I can protect the people I love. Just like you did. I promise..._Tears escape from my eyes remembering that day I promised my dad before he died...in front of me. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around me tightly causing me to poor more tears down. Hugging Kakashi-sensai tighter as it reminds me of Dad's.

"Thank you...Hokage." Pulling away as I wipe the tears from my cheeks. Looking at the Hokage as his eyes show sadness.

" Your father would be very proud of you." I nod my head trying to hold the tears back.

" I'm glad that he would be...after all I did promise him, I would be a strong ninja...just like him...to protect that ones I love...like he did with..." Tears falls down my cheeks as I saw his onyx eyes look at me with pain."us..." Wiping the tears furiously and looking at the Hokage.

"That's why I will protect Konoha from any harm and if that means I have to leave to get stronger, I will. Thank you Hokage and Kakashi-sensai." Turning to my left and hugging him again. "Thank you for not giving up on me even if I did stupid things. You're the best sensai I will ever have." Pulling away I give him a soft smile. He pulls me back and places his hand on the side of my head. Hearing his heart beat as it beats faster. Then I realize that I touched his heart.

"Don't cry Kakashi-sensai. You'll see me soon and I'll be much more stronger." Removing my head to see him smiling and chuckling softly with the Hokage. Suddenly I feel dark chakra and hissing like a snake. Who is that person? Looking at Kakashi-sensai and the Hokage, as they continue to laugh. Hmm, maybe it's just me again.

"Tomoya. You are truly something special." Looking up at Kakashi-sensai one again, I smile at his comment.

"Well Ibuki, we will be leaving to give you some rest. You'll be starting you training once the Chunin Exams are to an end." Bowing once again towards, he gives me a small smile."You're truly a very unique kinoshi." He smiles once again and poofs away. Putting a smile at my face as his words remind there in my head.

"Tomoya.." I feel Kakashi-sensai's hand on my head. Looking up at him as he gives me a soft smile.

"I'm going to miss you, Kakashi-sensai." He chuckles lightly.

"I will too." Wrapping my arms around his waist as he wraps his muscular ones around my shoulders.

"Well I have to get going." I rub my eyes while pouting towards him. " You need the rest, if you want to cheer your team on." He smiles under his mask once gain. Returning it but then I remember about Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensai. Before you leave, may I ask about Sasuke?" His smiles goes away and nods.

"Sasuke will be attending the Arena Match right now, I must go to him." I nod and he poofs away. Sasuke. Dude what happened to you. The real question is, What the heck is on your Shoulder? Well i'll know from Sakura soon. Yawning, I rub my eyes once again. Might as well get some sleep for the big day for my friends. Two days from now. Naruto, Sasuke give it your all. My eyes fall heavy and I close them as I set my head on the plush pillow. Feels good to be on bed...really...good...

Gaara's POV

Lee. Ugh so many people stand up for you, why? I see nothing special about you, just another to kill because that's my purpose in this world. Looking up, something catches my attention. Turning to my right as I see a glimpse of white. Backing up as my curiosity increase. I see the light of the sun go threw a window to a person on the hospital bed. But the face was to hard to make out with all the contrast from the ray of the sun's light. Walking in the room to get a closer look, but still I couldn't see the face. Getting just by the end of the bed, I see the red kanji saying sand on the light skinned neck. Is this really Tomoya? Getting closer and it's most diffidently her. Her long bright white hair is scatter all around the beige pillow, as part of her hair falls on her peaceful face. Is it really that calming...to sleep? Looking down as something sparkles, it's a dark, rich blue diamond in a shape of an oval. Could it be real? Reaching to grab it, it makes a soft sound as the silver chains clashes with each other. It sparkles more once I held it closer to the ray of light. Looking at her face as some of the rays of the diamond collide onto her glowing face. You weren't scared of me at all...Even after I marked you...you still didn't show fear. What are you exactly? An enemy or...something else? Ugh! You confuse me! Looking at the kanji which was clearly on her neck, I touch my own...same spot she marked me on. Just who are you, to me? So powerful...that I want to kill you so badly and taste your blood on my lips. Just who are you...to me, Tomoya? Looking at her face as it remains the same, peaceful breathing. If only I could know, I will have less confusion then I already carry. Though with this drive to murder you right now...I can't and I don't know why. Hmm your necklace tugs my interest, so I'll be taking it. Reaching for the end of the chain which was just by the kanji. As I put my fingers on the chain, her head turns and her cheek lays on top of my hand. My heart stops and heat fills my body. What is this feeling? Pulling away rapidly, I look at her face as it remains the same. Looking at my hand as it her touch remain there but faded. You're odd. Very odd. Grabbing her diamond more tightly and yanking it off her neck as quickly as possible. Looking at the necklace as it sparkles more into the full light, I return to her face which glows even more. Why can't I kill you?...When I most desire it?... Suddenly I hear footsteps coming closer to the room. Looking at her face one last time, I see that it starts to flutter. Guess I'll be leaving...Tomoya.

-Few hours later-

Oh Gaara... Your so hot! Looking at his eyes as they stare back into mine and smiles. OMG!

"Tomoya, you're the most beautiful girl I've have ever seen." He gets closer and wraps his arms around my waist, smiling to me doing so. His eyes glows a light aqua as the sunset's ray of light clashes to the side of his face. Also making his hair a fiery red. My face goes red and I look away.

"Tomoya!" Turning around to the sound of my name. I see Kiba without a shirt :3 Oh..."Your mine." He rips me away from Gaara and Hugs me protectively but sand gets in between us. Now looking at both of them in front of me. They stare at me with wanting eyes.

"It's me or him?" They both say simultaneously. I don't know who to pick from? Opening my eyes to a dim room. Oh good it was only a dream, haha. Just a dream...a very creepy one O.O...Looking out of the window as I see the full moon shining it's little light on the lake's surface. The stars trying to do the same but fail to show on the lake. _You like the guy that is trying to kill you! _Shut up Ookomi, it was just a dream and I don't like him. He's just cute. _Don't you mean Hot._ NO! _Well that's not what you said in the dream. _Oh shhh! _You do like the elite, mysterious and dangerous types don't you?_ Please, Sasuke is that and I don't like him._ But you do care for him._ Yeah I do but I don't have a crush on him._ You have a crush on Kiba or even Gaara. _Yeah...Wait what! No...No I don't! Ugh...i don't have a crush on Kiba...well maybe... but not Gaara, I just think he's hot_. So you do think he is. _Ugh! NO! Just cute! _Hhaha! _Shut up Wolf! Suddenly I feel a horrible charka pattern that scared the hell out of me. Ookomi do you hear that hissing? _Damn it there's no water. _Oh crap!

"Hello Tomoya-chan." A shiver goes down my spine as the deep, slithery voice vibrated my eardrums. Then I feel a warm hand on the end of my shoulder. Ready to through a punch, I lose feeling of my arms. Oh my gosh, this isn't good. My heart starts to race as I feel his hand glide across my left shoulder.

"Who are you?" I whisper getting scared as he pulls my hair away from my shoulder and placing it on the other side.

"I'm here to give you a little gift. A gift that will grant you power and you'll be stronger." His voice hisses giving me chills. He chuckles lightly and starts to rub a spot just between the middle of my neck and shoulder. " Sasuke has also receive my gift." Is that what you had on your shoulder, Sasuke. My heart beats faster as he stops rubbing."My name you ask? It's Orochimaru." Ookomi! _Tomoya! _Suddenly hangs stank deeply to the spot creating a sharp pain. He removes it and a blows of pain races throughout my body. "Hope you enjoy my gift." He removes his hand and the pain increases massively. Looking at him as his yellow iris and scary sharp pupils look into mine, causing me to gasp even more at the amount of pain I'm in. In a blink of an eye he's gone but the pain remains increasing by the second. My muscles start to skip and flinch uncontrollably. My breath starts to get choppy and my lungs feel tight and pierce with pain. Heat start to fill my whole body and multiply of sweat drops down my face from my forehead. Wanting to scream out loud, but I can't as my jaw forced shut. Looking down my hands, I see them tremble before me. What the hell did he do to me! Ugh! I didn't want this! Ahhhh!


	14. Admitting can lead to Great things

Naruto's POV

Tomoya...where are you? I visited your hospital room but you weren't in there. Just where could you have gone with a broken ankle?

"Naruto!" Turning to the opposite side of the long hall I see Sakura-chan with tears in her eyes. What happened? She comes to me crying her eyes out.

"Naruto it's Tomoya!" Tomoya! What?

"Sakura!" She continues to cry more barely breathing. "What happened to Tomoya!" Grabbing her shoulders she looks up at me with sadness in her eyes.

"She's in the Emergency room...Naruto... I saw her unconscious with a breathing tube down her throat!" She shouts in fear. Gaara...

Gaara's POV

This diamond is quite distracting yet...interesting. Hm, wonder what it means to you, Tomoya.

"Gaara." Turning to see Temari, she stares at the blue diamond in my hands. Then Kankuro takes a look at it.

"Where the heck did you get a big rock like that? Is it even real?" Kankuro exclaims with widen eyes.

"It's none of your business. Now what is it that you want?" Turning to Temari but she's seems to be distracted.

"That diamond looks familiar..." She studies it even more then her eyes widen. "Gaara...you didn't..." She looks at me while swallowing hard.

"Like I said before it's none of your business whether or not, where I got this necklace from." Suddenly "Gaara!" Turning to the sound of my name, it's that yellow-head boy. He defended Lee yesterday. "Damn it, I don't know what it's with you and wanting to hurt all my friends!" He shouts with anger. Looking at his eyes they fill with hatred. "What did you do to Tomoya!" Tomoya?"Don't give me that look! Tomoya is in the Emergency room right now and it wasn't because of a shattered ankle that you caused!" Emergency room...What happened to Tomoya that could have made her end up there...the necklace. Maybe that's why she had it on this whole time. So is that what the necklace is to her? Her health? Looking down at the necklace as it sparkles in the light, I return my attention back at that boy once again. He seems to have his attention on the necklace and his eyes widen but rapidly went to complete anger. " So you did! You Bastard!" He starts to run up to me with a punch ready. So he too does...defend for Tomoya like he does with Lee...Suddenly a man with gray hair and a mask captures the angered boy before my ultimate defense rise to block. Placing the diamond into my pocket just in time before the man could see it. This could cause a distraction and our cover will be blown.

"Naruto calm down! It wasn't his fault! Tomoya just had a high fever. She might have gone out and slept out last night on the roof. You know how she is when there's a full moon." The man says and Naruto calms down.

"But Kakashi-sensai, Sakura told me that she had a breathing tube down her throat." He looks at his sensai with confused eyes.

"Naruto, she had a hard time breathing but she's fine. She recovers quickly and you know that. In fact she's awake now and wishes to talk to you." He smiles down at Naruto and his face shows relief. "Sakura is already in her room along with Sasuke." Naruto's head pops up and takes a step back.

"Ugh, Sasuke got there before me!" He runs off but his sensai remains standing before me. He looks at me with his dark colored eye. He puts his hand in his pocket and squints at me.

"Tomoya sure is reckless at times." Reckless. Yes. "So I ask that you stay away from her." Hm, I will after I have her blood. "That's all I ask." Then he gives me one last glare and poofs away. So he knows about my marking on Tomoya. Reckless but indeed strong. An opponent I want to face tomorrow at the Arena.

"Gaara, you weren't suppose to cause so much attention." Turning to Temari, her worried face. True but I will have her blood. _Soon at that. _Yes. Walking to the hotel building just pass the hospital, I look up to see Tomoya. She looks fine to me...so I guess the necklace isn't her weak spot...Then what could it be? _No water. _Hmm but she's good with charka control and taijutsu. It still amazes me, how she took down her opponent so quickly. _Yes but you're stronger because you have me to depend on. After all the reason why she controls water is cause of the Water Spirit sealed in her. _So she does have something in her. I watch as her smile goes away and changes to a focus expression. _She has marked your chakra pattern. That's what so unique about her. She does that on her own without the Water Spirit. _She's strong indeed. I want to fight her...right now. Suddenly I see two bright emerald eyes look at me with shock but turns away with her cheeks pink? Why did they change all of a sudden? _Hmmm, seems like she's fond of you. _Fond of me? I don't understand. _Of course you don't you never will. _She looks at me again and gives a smile. What are you smiling at me when I'm that one that crushed your ankle. Ugh! You confuse me so much! Why is it getting warm, all of a sudden?

"Gaara?" Turning to the sound of my name I see Kankuro grinning. "Whoa are you actually blushing?" He smiles getting closer to my face. What is blushing? Temari looks at me then above me. A smile plants on her face and returns at me.

"Oh my..." She walks away smiling taking Kankuro by his shoulder. Where are they going exactly? They continue to walk away, closer to the hospital entrance. Are they going to be visiting Tomoya? Looking back to the window I see that raven hair boy glaring at me and closes the shades. Hmm, why is her team so protective of her. _She seems to be precious to many people. That's why we must kill her, after all I know that her blood will be very tasty. _ When we get the chance to we will.

Tomoya's POV

"Naruto, Sakura. I will like to speak with Sasuke alone." Naruto looks at me with shock and so does Sakura. "Don't worry I would kill your precious Sasuke, Sakura." I smile and she goes red.

"Why do you want to speak with Him." Naruto glares at Sasuke. Smiling I mess up his hair.

"It'll be quick, I promise." He gives out a heavy exhale and gets up leaving by Sakura's side. Once the door shuts I turn my attention to Sasuke who's curious. He looks at me with his onyx eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Sasuke... I know about that mark on your shoulder." His eyes goes wide and goes in rage. "Sakura didn't say a word to me nor did Kakashi-sensai." He looks at me with more shock.

"Then how did you figure it out?" He gets closer to me, out of nowhere a sharp pain spikes on my shoulder. Grabbing it as I winse in pain in front of him. He eyes goes horrified, but gets closer pulling my hair out of the way and removing my hand from the spot. "He bit you too." He pulls away looking into my eyes.

"Yesterday night to be exact. Kakashi-sensai doesn't know of it but he soon will." Looking back into his eyes as they look away still in disbelief. Same here buddy. "Sasuke to tell you the truth, I don't know how to react. Should I be happy that I'm given more power or scared." He looks back at me with worried eyes. Wow, I can't believe I'm having a serious convo with this guy. "Hmpf, you probably don't care what I feel. Although I have a feeling that you feel the same. Eh, Sasuke?" Looking back into his eyes as they go slightly wide. I smile but it fades once I get the chill down my spine. Gaara. Looking out the window, there he is watching me. Oh. I can't believe I dreamed about him wrapping his arms around me. O.O Looking away as,I feel heat fill my cheeks. That was embarrassing. Though I don't regret having that dream :3 Hehe. Looking back at him as his beautiful eyes look at me. Awww there's his confused face again! He's so cute when he's confused! Too cute not to hug! Smiling at him she looks away. Dude did I just make him Blush? Score! He's embarrassed! He looks even cuter! Looking away and in front of me I see Sasuke with a raised brow. Oh...I forgot he was here...He looks at me and I feel heat fill my cheeks. Well this is awkward...He looks out the window then back at me. Then out the window again. Why the hell is he mad about? He grabs the shades and closes them rapidly. Still looking at him he gets back on the edge of the bed but more closer this time.

"You have a thing for that Sandboy?"He asks with a serious face. Maybe...Hehe.

"And it's any of your business because?" Oo is Sasuke jealous? :3 He looks at me dumfounded but looks away mad. " Ooo is little Sasuke...Jealous? Hmmm."Smiling at him as he turns to face me with a serious face. "You're so full of it." I laugh and play push him away.

"So are you." He's face goes red and I start to laugh even more. Suddenly I feel hands on both shoulders making me go back. Now looking at a close up at Sasuke's face, which showed irritation. This will be fun, hehe. "Sasuke...aren't we a little too young to do this?" He backs away and his was priceless! Laughing my lungs out, I open my eyes to see Sasuke's face red as a tomato. Laughing to a point that I start crying and my abs hurt, I start to relax. Oh God that was hilarious!"Sasuke, you're too much fun, you know that." Sitting back up, to see Sasuke's face in annoyance but I can't help but chuckle a little more. But I feel his hands on my neck, crap Gaara's mark! Pushing him away, his eyes goes to complete anger.

"Tomoya...Did that boy mark you!" Looking at his face as it reads complete anger.

"Stay out of it, Sasuke!" I growled and he furrowed his brows. Staring at them, as they grew more and more angered. "Why are you so concern about me all of a sudden? You never did before. So stay out of my business. It's mine and I'll deal with it!" He looks at me with the same expression. Then he gets close to my face. "You're so reckless, you know that. One day you'll end up dead for not being careful." He says in a serious tone.

"Yeah you don't have to say it again. Kakashi-sensai already said that to me lots of times...I'm strong enough to take on Gaara any day." He's face relaxes. "Hmpf, you already know that Sasuke. Why do you continue act like I'm not." He looks at me with shock, his onyx eyes growing bigger. I give him a grin looking away from him. " Funny thing is that I do the same. I guess you can call me a hypocrite." Looking back at him, his face is back to normal. " I guess you're not all that bad." I smile at him and he returns it surprisingly.

"Neither are you, Tomoya." Wow he actually said that. Well that makes a person feel pretty good. Suddenly he winses in pain and rapidly grabs his shoulder. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he looks up at me with one eye. " You can handle it better than I can"Giving him a soft grin, be returns it with a smirk.

"Yeah that means I'm more stronger than you." He looks at me with a smirk. Giving a light chuckle, I squint my eyes at him.

"In your dreams, Uchiha." Smiling as he gives me a raised brow and smile.

"Well lets make my dream to reality then, Ibuki." Raising my brows at him as he continues to smirk. Rubbing my chin, thinking at how many times I've beaten him and him to me. I think we might tie or even better, I win!

"Alright, you're on. But I wouldn't be holding back, Sasuke." He smiles and looks at me with his chin slightly raising, making his long bangs slide away from his lightly tanned cheeks.

"Neither will I, Tomoya." And with that we shook hands on it. He gets up from my bed.

"Oh is Sasuke going to train because he knows that I will beat him?" He turns and grins at me with both of his hands in the pockets of his white shorts.

"No, I don't need too. I'm already pass your level." Smirking at his word I look back at him.

"I like the confidence but I don't want to you to bail out on it, when we spare. Oh before I forget. If I win you treat me to a Dango restruant." He walks up to me and looks at me up and down.

"Alright and if I win you treat me to a restruant with riceballs." I nod in acceptance.

"Fine, but prepare your wallet, I love my dangos." I smile and he chuckles lightly.

"I can say the same but with riceballs instead." He gives me a smile and walks out. That went well, better than I expected. He's actually not that bad of a guy after all. We might become close friends._ I think Sasuke likes you now. Not the friendly type more than that. _Ehh, I doubt he can be another fanboy and if he becomes one...Things will be very weird. Just imagine Sasuke, smiling and looking at me with he's eyes sparkling and drooling. Yuck!_ Or maybe wrapping his arms around confessing his love for you at a sunset beach location. My, my wonder how Gaara and Kiba will react. _Ookomi, why do you torture me this way? Why? _Haha! Because it's entertaining. _Oh I hope I don't dream that...It would be just...Oh...not right...Suddenly there's a knock on my door. Probably Naruto and Sakura wondering about my talk with Sasuke.

"Will you stop! She hasn't told us to come in yet!" Someone whispers very loudly. That voice it sounds familiar..."Kankuro! Wait you idiot!" I knew that was Temari, such a bad whisper and Kankuro very impatient.

"Come in." The doors open and Kankuro comes in first by shoving Temari out of his way.

"Ayy, Tomoya." He smiles putting his hand on his hip.

"Hello Kankuro. What brings you and Temari here, today?" I smile and wave to Temari who's very happy or curious maybe.

"Well we have noticed that Gaara sorta has a thing for you, or so we think." Says Kankuro with a smirk. Gaara, a thing for me. Well that's very shocking. _Yes it is._

"Are you guys okay?" Their head pops up and look at me slightly annoyed. "Of all people, Gaara having a crush on me...Very unlikely, specially when he's trying to kill me." I grin at them and they look at each other. Kankuro puts shrugs with his palm's side up.

"I guess you could be right but that's the first I've seen Gaara blush and you caused that." Smiling to myself as I get that image of his embarrassed face. Hehe I made him embarrassed. XD

"Really, that's the second time I did." Looking back at them they look at me with shock. Chuckling a lightly, I can't help but realize that every time I talk to them, they always are surprise or shocked. "You guys crack me up. Every time we talk, you're always surprised r shocked." They look at me and start to laugh.

"You're right."Temari smiles.

"Guess you come with full of surprises, Tomoya."Kankuro bites his lips and looks at me up and down. Raising a brow at him, he gives me a grin.

"In your dreams boy." He chuckles lightly and gets closer to me. Now sitting next to me, fairly too close for my likings, he smiles.

"You must be tired because you've been running through my dreams all night." Did he really just say that? Trying to hold in a laugh as he smiles at me, but I fail once I look at Temari. Busting out with laughter, Kankuro gets irritated and gets off my bed and walks out of the room. Temari tries to call out for Kankuro but can't stop laughing.

"I'll, Haha! I'll see you tomorrow, Tomoya, AHHAHAHAHHh!" She walks out the room continuing to laugh. LMBO! What a day. My favorite by far. LMBO! WOW, that was so unexpecting. _You sure got that right. Such a bad pick up line._ I know!

**Author's notes:** Well I had so much fun writing this chapter hope it was entertaining. Lol. Oh and I changed the font as you can see. I like it this way better and if you don't like it...TOO BAD! Jk but i'm not changing it XP

Reviews are always nice. Oh and thanks to those ppl that added me as one of your favorite authors, means a lot to me XD

Oh you ppl get a bonus. This story is going to Shippuden! Yay! XD Already have it written just have to type it, ehhh.


	15. Paying the Consequences

**_Ookomi talking, _**Tomoya Talking Got it? Good! XD

Oh and I change lots of Stuff here, hehe! You'll see what I mean XD. Don't freak out!

**Later that night**

_**Tomoya, wake up. **_What is it? **_Go to the lake, I need to refresh. _**You're waking me up so you can get pampered? _**Ugh, you're so stubborn! I want to relax, now get up and go to the lake. **_Noooooooo. **_Get your butt up or I'll never permit you to control my final form. _**You better make it soon. Getting up from the hospital, I pull away the light sheets and set my feet onto the beige marble floor. Crap how am I going to get there with my right ankle busted? _**Hop with you good ankle. I'll heal it once we get to the lake. **_Alright. Opening the window softly yet quickly, it's wide enough for me to climb out of. As the night sky twinkled and the warm breeze kissed my cheeks softly, I catch sight of the lake and make a jump for it. Applying lots of chakra to make my trip short. Making onto the wide bridge, I look pass the railing, seeing the fishes swim by peacefully. Wow I should come here at night more often. Grabbing the with one and jumping over it, water wraps around me gently. It sends shivers down my spine as I come in contact with the cold, smooth water wrapping around my whole body. The water engulfs me, making my vision a blur as I look up to see the moon in globs of parts. It picks up speed and sparkles with the moon's dim light. Closing my eyes as I feel my body become relaxed and refreshed. Feeling my hair fly away from my forehead by the slight breeze that lightly sprinkled with water. Before I knew it, I was floating. Opening my eyes I see, Ookomi stretching before me as the water around us increased with size. Her water like figure, formed into a clear white wolf with glowing whites. **_Tomoya, raise your ankle. _**Doing as she commands, I lift my ankle and she licks it. It glows a bright white and fades away leaving a white design on it. What the is that? _**A mark that will allow you to use my final form, my true form. **_Nice, does that connect with the mark on my forehead? **_Yes it summons me. _**Oooo, I like the sound of that. So you're my bitch now? Haha! _**First of all, i'm a female wolf, not a female dog. **_But dogs came from wolves. Don't worry I won't call you that, ahha. Hate the word myself. **_Good. It's disrespectful. _**Yeah, I don't like being disrespectful. I'm rude at time but never disrespectful. _**True...**_ Ookomi, it's Gaara. **_Remain calm and avoid him right now. I'm almost finished. Come, closer to me. _**Getting back to my feet on top of the cold yet warm water's surface, I walk toward the large wolf, a whole lot bigger than Kiba's mom's dog. She looks at me and places her wet, white nose to my forehead. _**Avoid him, you're too relax to fight. **_Gotcha, Ookomi. She went in to me and the water gently falls on the lake's surface, causing it to ripple. My clothing are damped and parts of my hair is. Rolling my ankle, ignoring the fact that Gaara's eyes are beating at me, the pain is completely gone. Cool! Jumping back to the bridge, I take one step and nearly tumble over. Whoa, just how relaxed did you make me? **_All your muscles are lose and not stable. _**Side effects...Great. Hehe I kinda look drunk walking like this. Ooo maybe this is how it feels like to get wasted, hahha. Making my way on the dim lighted streets of Konoha, I feel my spine shiver. Crap! Falling down as sand charges in front of me. Rolling to get back on my feet, I come face to face with Gaara. O.O How am I getting out of this alive...He looked at me carefully. Not even a blink. Well i'll change that XD _**Tomoya don't do anything stupid. **_Hehe. Letting a smile plant on my face, his eyes widen but doesn't change expression.

"Like what you see?" He backs up and a light blush occur on his cheeks. Chuckling lightly, he looks at me irritated.

"You always do that." Cocking my head to the side with a grin as he looks away for a second then back.

"What? Make you blush?" He furrowed his eyes and begins to glare. He probably doesn't know what that means. Rubbing my temples in irritation to the lack of knowledge he has with emotions and expressing them. Letting out a heavy sigh as it was going nowhere. "You'll learn of it soon...hopefully." Looking to the side thinking of the small percentage of Gaara getting to even understand his emotions. But it's not impossible.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Turning to his question, as he looks at me bluntly. Cracking a smile on my face, I look at his eyes. Beautiful eyes.

"Like I said," I grab his cheeks together, surprised as the sand didn't come up." You're not scarey looking. Well not with those eyes at least,." Letting go, I feel a heat fill my cheeks and turn away from him hiding my embarrassment to admitting my admiration for his eyes."Though your eyes share a similar story of sadness." Looking back at him, he's not there anymore. Where the hell did he go? _**Doesn't matter he left, now go to the hospital! **_Turning back I bump into Gaara. Our noses touched and my eyes grew wide as his mirrored mine. I could feel my body heat rise and my heart skipped a beat. Backing up a bit but fall to my butt, I look up to see him in complete... shock? Is he okay? Getting back to my feet, he remains the same. Oh, is he okay? **_I-I have no idea..._**

"Gaara?" He didn't flinch. Stepping a little closer this time, he doesn't react. What is with this boy? "Gaara-chan?" Ugh, I hate using that stupid thing. Nothing. _**Is he in shock? **_I don't know...what should I do.? I can't throw a rock at him or slap him, but he'll get the wrong idea and attack me. I got it! I will HUG HIM! **_Tomoya! Don't! _**Nope, you told me last time and I did obey. This time it's my turn! Hehe. Walking closer to him, and looking into his eyes as they stared back blankly. Guess it's safe. Wrapping my arms around his neck quickly and tightening it softly, so I don't alarm him. He doesn't move. Oh he's really getting me concern, now. Adding a little friendly love, I wait for his reaction, but nothing. Dude...did I kill him? 0.0 Removing my arms from him. Hmmm, got it! Cupping his face and looking into his surprised frozen face, I call his name again.

"Gaara...Gaara...Gaara-chan...Damn it Gaara! Wake up!" I nearly shout and his eyes blink. Then looks at me with his dark turquoise eyes that widen a bit. "Well it's about time. Got me a little worried there. Thought I killed you." I smile and remove my hands from his cheeks. He just looks at me. I raised a brow. "You..umm...okay?" He just blinks at me. Looking at his face as I studies his black rings, Did this guy ever get any sleep? Then my eyes started to feel heavy. Letting a yawn out, I looked at the sky which was still dark. Back at Gaara he's back to his glaring. Finally another expression, maybe not the best but it'll do." Well, it's late Gaara, I need my rest. You should relax some, to kick some butt tomorrow or later today." Smiling again he just looks at me shooting daggers. Yeah his back to his old self. Passing him as my legs wabbled. Man I probably look weird right now. Ugh, this taking forever. Stopping, I notice that I was barely close to the hospital. So I turn to Gaara who looked at me with a raised naked brow and I wave goodbye as I focus chakra to my feet and went flying. It only took three powerful jumps and I was already at me window. Thank God!

**- Later that day!-**

Something gently tugs on my shoulder. Looking up I see, SASUKE? Jumping up, almost colliding heads with him.

"What are you doing here? Your suppose to be at the Arena!" I grab his black shirt and he just smirks. Raising a brow, he removes my hands and brushes himself off.

"It starts in half an Hour. I got time." Sighing , I run my fingers through my silky hair. Guess I should get ready to cheer on my friends! Looking back at Sasuke, he gives me a raised brow.

"So Sasuke are you ready to kick some Butt?" He smirks and close his eyes. So coincided. Pulling the sheets off me, I set my feet on the cold marble floor.

"When did you get that?" Looking up as he continues to stare at my feet.

"Oh, last night." Hehe I hugged Gaara last night...sucks he didn't react at all. Looking back at Sasuke as he raises a brow again. "God, stop acting like you're my boyfriend or something." I smile as he was taken back. Walking to the bathroom, he grabs my arm. Turning to see his eyes in confusion and shock. Letting out a heavier sigh, as to how slow he is. "Ookomi heal it last night. That's how I got the mark. Got it." I stuck my tongue at him and continued my trip to the bathroom. Brushing my teeth with the white minty paste, I look up at the mirror after spitting out the bacteria. Hmm, there's something off... it'll come to me sooner or later. Removing my beige boring once piece with my regular clothing. Boy do I miss my black tank and shorts. Brushing my long hair that pass my breasts. Dang my hair sure did get long. Messing up my bangs a bit and staring at my mothers eyes.

-Flashback-

"Tomoya." Turning to see daddy with sad eyes. I run to him to make him feel better.

"Daddy don't worry Mommy is going to be fine and so will my baby sister!" Hugging him very tight, he rubs my back and picks me up.

" You have your mother's optimistic characteristics." He smiles at me with his black eyes still worried.

"I don't know what that means but I think it's a good thing!" Smiling to make Daddy smile and chuckle. Yes I making Daddy happy.!

" Ryu Ibuki." The nurse called but gave me a mean look. Why do everyone look at me like that here...We follow that meanie and enter a room, where Mommy was with the my baby sister! Running up to her but a hand pushes me back very hard. I fall on my butt and look up at the man that.

"Tomoya!" Mommy's eyes looks worried at me.

"She's not allowed at the hospital." The man gave me a bad look that made me mad. Daddy picks me up and I hold on to his neck.

"She's my daughter and that baby's sister. You have no right!" He shouts and looks at the man angry. We get closer to Mommy and the baby. She has purple hair just like Mommy.

"Tomoya meet your sister, Tsuki." Smiling at Mommy, I let go of Daddy and kiss her small forehead.

"I'm going to protect you with my life, Tsuki! Because that's what big sisters do!" I say quietly trying not to scare her. Mommy chuckles and smiles at me. Looking behind me I see Daddy smiling. Don't worry about anything Tsuki, I'm here now.

"Tomoya, I can tell you're going to be a very good Big sister." She looks at me with her pretty green/bluish eyes, just like mine. Nodding she smiles and rubs my cheek.

-End of flashback-

Placing my hand on my chest but I don't feel Dad's necklace! Looking down hoping to have misplace my hand but the chain wasn't even around my neck. Someone sold my Dad's necklace! My family's necklace! Running to the bathroom door and slamming it open, I see Sasuke's head shoot up and alert. Looking around the room, hoping to see blue light rays but nothing. My heart starts to race and I can feel my anger rise.

"Tomoya?" Turning to see Sasuke's face in concern. Damn it who could have taken it?

"Sasuke! Did you take my family's necklace?" I shout but he shook his head denying it. Damn it! How can I be so careless? Slamming a fist on the wall creating a hole, I storm out of the room.

"Tomoya, what about your shoes?" Stopping mid-way of the hall, I turn to see Sasuke with my black boots. Running up to him, I slipped them on and darted out of the hospital. Think Tomoya. Who mention about your necklace?

"Where was the last time you had it?" Turning around I see Sasuke standing right behind me.

"When I got to the hospital. Which was about...Ugh! 4 days ago! How can I be so careless!" The person would have gone away with it already! Opening my eyes to a sudden touch on my shoulders.

"We'll find it just don't freak." Looking into his onyx eyes and reassuring grin. I guess it's best to do what he's telling me. Nodding in agreement and it got silent. He removed his hands. Who could it be? Ororchimaru? Or...Ah! Got it! Kabuto! He's the only one that took interest in it! But that's way far back. Hmm. Looking up, I see Sasuke staring at me. OH CRAP! Chunin Exams!

"Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me?" I grabbed his wrist and darted towards the Arena. Walking in to see Naruto in a match with a Hyuuga. Oh I don't know the outcomes of this one. _**Hm, lets hope for a tie at least.**_ Yeah. Letting go of Sasuke, Sakura's head pops up and runs towards me.

"You shouldn't be walking!" I raised my hand and she stood quiet.

"I'm good. Now lets Cheer for Naruto!" I shout to see Naruto slide on his feet and look at me with wide eyes.

"You got this Buddy!" I shout and put my thumbs up. He grins widely and turn to his opponent with a grin on his face. Ready to get down to business.

"Tomoya."Turning I see Shino and Shikamaru. Smiling and waving hello at them, I notice there serious faces.

"Whats up Shino, Shikamaru?" They both looked at me and Shikamaru sighs in irritation.

"The Hokage wants to speak with you." I nod and they lead me toward his direction. Hokage knows. Looking up to see the Hokage before me. Bowing in respect he pats the seat next to him. I take it.

"Thank you Shino, Shikamaru. You may leave." Looking pass the Hokage's shoulder I see the Kazekage looking at me. Well that makes you feel uncomfortable.

" Tomoya. Are you able to control the mark without a seal at the moment?" Thinking about it, I haven't use chakra yet and it doesn't hurt like it did yesterday or the day before.

"Yes I am." Hopefully. He gives a smile and looks at me with his weird markings at the corner of his eyes.

"Good. Even though you are already passed the Chunin Exams, you'll be fighting right after this match." Why the sudden match? Maybe it has to do with the Kazekage. Hm, Hokage you sure like to show off your ninja.

"I accept but I don't..." He pulls out a katana." have my katana..." Smiling up at the Hokage he chuckles lightly handing me the brand new katana. Pulling it out as the sharp blade shined in the light of the sun. Then I notice a button. What is this for? Looking at the Hokage, he pulls out his hand to me. Setting the katana on his palm, he puts the katana out in front of him and press down on the button. It thickens by a lot but that's not it, he takes the handle and slides it open like a fan. Looking at what once was a katana, but now a large fan with blades. He puts it back together with a click at the end.

"Hokage-sama, I love it!" Smiling as he passes back to me. Putting back into it's case, I can't help but be very happy. Then he passes me the leaf headband which still was blue. Putting it on my forehead and tieing it tight.

"Do me proud." I bow and look at the Kazekage who slightly looked like Kankuro. Hmm, could they be? Naw. On my way to exit, a voice stops me.

"Tomoya Ibuki." Turning around to see that it wasn't the Hokage's voice but the Kazekage's. Bowing in respect, he gets up from his seat, looking over me carefully. He gets to a point that he's circling around me cautiously. "I've heard lots about you from the Hokage. You sound strong but look weak." Ugh that jerk but it's okay i'll put him in his place. Letting a smirk on my face I look at him making rapid eye contact." I want to see it for myself. So I want you to fight with my son, Gaara." Gaara is the Kazekage's son! _**O.O**_ O.O So I guess I was right when Kankuro might be his son. Oh this is great...I'm going to die in front of my Hokage. _**C'mon don't say that! You are stronger than him and have the advantage. Water is Gaara's weakness. **_Yeah but I don't have a gourd full of water! Getting back to reality, the Kazekage has a smirk on his face and glared at me. "Hm, seems like you have hesitated to take on the challenge." I hate these types of people. Smirking I look up once again.

" No, not hesitating but planning to win." He's smirk faded and furrowed his eyes.

"Tomoya." I broke eye contact to see the Hokage smiling at he throws me a triangular jug full of water. Gotta love my Hokage. _**Though he's been teaching you to control me, He isn't that bad of a person after all. **_That's my Hokage alright. XD

"Well Kazekage, hope I please you with my abilities." I bow to him and he looks pissed. Nodding to the Hokage who still remain a smirk on his face. Looking at the Kazekage as he glares at me before completely leaving the area. Am I even ready to take on Gaara? Looking down at Naruto's match I see Neji standing there. Where the heck is Naruto? Suddenly he came up for the floor and up cut Neji harshly and full of power. Nice, Naruto! You sure used some powerful chakra on the Hyuuga. Damn. I can't use chakra..._**I use my own chakra to block you, but that curse mark will absorb it. This isn't going to be an easy match. **_Yeah but it's not impossible. Don't worry I'll think of something hopefully. Say Ookomui, if I use chakra for a second will it hurt? _**Just a sting. Yet again, it depends on how powerful. **_Ugh, I'm going to be in a lot of freak'n pain. Rubbing my temples, to ease down the stress, a hand is set on my shoulder. Looking up I see Sasuke again. He looked at me slightly confused.

"What's with the katana and the jug of water." Hope he wouldn't ask that. Giving out a loud, heavy sigh, I look at him.

"I'm next. The Kazekage was curious of my abilities and now I'm going to face his son, Gaara." His eyes went wide.

"How are you-" I interrupt him.

"-Exactly. But I'm going to have to deal with the pain in order to end the match quickly. But..."Looking away from his eyes, as I shut mine. "He's marked me for death." Oh Sasuke I really screwed up this time."Hmpf, I can't believe I'm admitting it, I'm scared."Looking back at him, his are in complete discomfort. " I over did it this time and this is my punishment. I will face it and endure it. No matter how much pain it will cause. It's my fault, my mistake. So I'm going to pay for it. Hopefully Karma can be nice to me and let me live." I smile trying to make it not as bad as it seems. "I'm truly reckless...but not weak." His face was totally displeased and troubled. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me with his blue tinted bangs flying up. "Relax and have faith in me. Don't tell Naruto anything or Sakura. I need them in a good mood, to cheer up mine."Smiling weakly as he frowns but changes his expression.

"Tomoya you can't use that much chakra or the curse mark will take over." He says warning me.

"I already know that, Sasuke but I might have to." He looks at me with wide eyes. Yeah, hopefully I don't lose control...that wouldn't be good, not one bit. Just in case, I could tell Sasuke to shout my name to bring me back in control. Yeah, just to be in the safe side..."Sasuke..."Looking into his eyes, thinking about telling him the favor. No. I shouldn't I don't want him to get involved. Shaking my head and looking back at Naruto who was smiling. He won, Naruto won! Naruto looks at me and I give him thumbs up with a bright smile. Naruto...Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, turning to see Sasuke again.

"What were you going to ask me?" He said in curious tone but demanding as well. Looking back at Naruto his smile goes away and frowns. I smile and nod reassuring him but he didn't buy it and quickly made his way back to the benches. Returning back to Sasuke who has his full attention on me."Like said before don't tell Naruto or Sakura nothing. Naruto knows something's up." As i'm about to leave, he grabs my arm again.

"What is the real thing you were going to ask me, Tomoya?" Crap. He's good, just like me. Sighing as I saw Naruto with a face full of concern, just pass Sasuke's shoulder.

"Tomoya Ibuki vs Gaara of the Desert." the announcer called. Dang, ran out of time. Sasuke looked away and I escaped transporting to the floor. Raising my head as it meets Gaara's and we locked eyes.

. Tomoya's thoughts  Gaara's thoughts This is it. I won't hold anything back. This is it. I won't hold anything back.

Gaara. Tomoya. "Begin!" Breathing out lightly and getting to a fighting stance as Gaara continues to lock eyes on me but cross his arms doing so.

"Tomoya." He smirks and licks his upper lip.

"Gaara." Returning the smirk not letting fear overcome me. I won't allow it.

**Author's Notes: **Ooo I made it end suspenseful! What will Sasuke do? Will Tomoya be able to control herself with the curse mark and win? Reviews you know I love them XD

P.S. Don't worry Sasuke gets to kick someone else's booty XD

Oh one more thing I might make this a Gaara, Kiba, and Sasuke Love triangle now XD, more interesting :P


	16. Sucked away from everything?

Continuation! Yay! XD

Closing my eyes as I set the triangular shape jug fall to the ground and pull out my katana. Got the plan. Opening my eyes to see his widen a bite. Scared ya...Gaara. Squinting my eyes at him as I glade the tips of my fingers on the sharp blade. Getting a little cut and my blood on the katana, Gaara's nostrils widen and his eyes went wild. C'mon attack. His sand comes and I jump over it and start to run on top of it rapidly. His sand turns aiming to knock me off but I jump blocking it and spin tranforming my katana into the throwing it with lots of chakra. It goes through his ultimate defense and cut his cheek. The fan turns around and returns back to my hand just for me to send it back, cutting his left shoulder. Backing up as the fan came back to me for the second time. Looking at Gaara his furious and my shoulder is burning. Making eye contact he removes his hand on his cheek and stretch out his right arm towards me, sending sand in 3 different directions. Water time. Closing my eyes as I focus on relaxing. Feeling sprinkles of water on my face, I open my eyes to see the water in my defense. Creating an opening to where I could see his face, he's frustraded.

" Mizu no sutairu,-sui hebi." It slithers down to each ray of his sand, soaking it. He gave me a nasty glare and sends more sand but in a higher rate. I don't have enough to block at that type of speed. So Jumping up as the water raise with me. Focusing chakra to my fist, falling down torwards Gaara. He smirks and puts layers of sand above his head. Nice...Make me work harder. Applying more chakra to my fist, I can feel my shoulder start to sting. Crap!

"AHHH!" Colliding to Gaara's sand with my fist, it cracks and I see Gaara's eyes wide as I it meet his face with lots of power. He flies across the ground making a deep trail and stopped as he hit the wall making little cracks. On my knees holding my shoulder as it spikes with pain. Damn it, too long. Suddenly I get a shiver down my spine and move out of the way without a second thought but my ankle gets caught, Damn it! Smashed into the wall hard that makes my sight go red for a second. Looking in front of me I see sand coming at me but I move out of the way just in time, sliding out of the way. Gaara's eyes are different, way different. _**It's his demon, his blood thirsty. It's going to get bloody, Tomoya. Not only your blood but his as well. **_Damn. Well bring it! Letting go of my shoulder as another strike of sand came towards me. Having the water wrap around my hand, I grab one of the rays with one of my hands and start to soak it as it pass by with lots of speed, cutting the palm of my hand. Hissing as it stings but, it got slower and got to a point that it dropped on the ground. Gaara stop sending sand and glared at me evilly, but he stops and hold his head. Great opportunity to attack. Running up to him, I slide and kicked him up right under his chin. Jump up I send chakra to my whole leg and kick his side with all my might. It sent him across the arena, slamming against the arena's wall causing debris to fill the air making it hard to see. _**Stay alert, he'll sneak up at you. **_Suddenly another shiver goes down my spine and I jump up above the numerous of clouds of debris. Water wraps around me protectively and then blocks one of Gaara's attacks. Looking above I see him with a fist full of sand just inches away from me. Locking my knees together and pressing it against his chest, decreasing the impact of the punch. Cupping his fist before it hit my face. Hitting the ground hard with my back but got Gaara's fist locked with my grip. Flipping him over and pinning him down as soon as I can. Wrapping my leg around his neck, having my knee behind his neck, my ankle over his left shoulder and my foot under his pit. Placing my right hand on his chest making it hard for him to breath. Sending chakra all over my body parts. This is going to hurt. As my left hand pinned down his left wrist, I start to send water at a high rate. My shoulder started to sting and burn but only increased when I used more chakra. Closing my eyes trying to focus on the water to spread. _**C'mon Tomoya, just a little more, you have half of his **__**body wet. **_I know, but it freak'n hurts! Gritting my teeth together as I hiss at the pain but continue to spread the water further into him.

"Ughh!" Gaara grunts and starts to apply more force to break free. Oh crap! I can't handle this much pressure! _**Let go Tomoya your're starting to lose control! Let him go! **__J-j_ust a little m-more...Ugh! _**Tomoya a little more and you have already lost control! Let go! **_Ugh! Suddenly I feel my shoulder reach to a point that I can't support it anymore. The worse pain I've experienced!

"Damn it!" I shout but continue. Then Gaara gives a very strong jerk that lift me but I pinned him down hard.

"Ughh!" He grunts out again jerking more desperately. Just need his arm that's it! He gets up, lifting me up with him. _**TOMOYA! LET GO! He's demon is awakened! **_Opening my eyes as I see his one of his coral blues go a dirty golden with a small bluish pupils with 4 dots around it.

"TOMOYA!"Shouts Sasuke but it's too late and the damp sand lifts up, going to my direction at a full speed. If I slip off him, it's going to knock him out. Looking at the sand, to slip at the perfect moment and just as it's inches away, I pushed his arm away from under me and unhooked my leg sliding behind him. The sand crashed to him and I rolled away just in time. Jumping a few feet away, I fall to my knees holding my shoulder, as it throbs with massive pain. Breathing heavily and seeing Gaara's body laying on the floor not moving. Is he out? Suddenly a sharp pain to familiar goes deep into my right arm close to my shoulder.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Quickly grabbing my arm as the sand fell down in front of me. Trying to hold my arm together to stop the massive bleeding from the deep wound, but it was too deep and hurt like hell! Falling down rolling in agonizing pain and groaning in pain.

"Tomoya!" Naruto, Sasuke shout along with others. Rolling on my back I open my eyes to see Gaara in front of me. He smirks water dripping from the ends of his bloody red hair. My hearts races and my breath is cut short. His dark brown hand grabs my ankle and starts to drag me. He gives a wider grin, the cracks on his face made it seem to grow wider as he continued to look at me.

"Hell no!" I shout and send all of my chakra left into my leg and kick with all of my strength, effort and might on his left cheek. He went flying and crashing into the wall making another large crack. Getting up on my knees I feel light headed. That's not a good thing. Tomoya stay awake there's still water left walk a little towards it. Literally dragging myself toward the jug, I reach it and the water runs up my left arm healing my wound. Muffling my shouts with my free hand. I open my eyes to see Gaara stumbling up to his feet. How powerful is he? Ookomi can you pick up the pace? _**Yes, I'll try with the low chakra you have. **_Alright. Still looking at him as makes his way to me, he holds his head and winces in pain. _**Shukubu, is really pissed and wants you now! Tomoya, run! He's going to take over Gaara! **_ My heart pounds louder and louder against my chest. My eyes widen as I see his other eye goes a dark golden. He remains holding his head but more tighter. Getting up and climbing up the wall, I run with all my strength to get away from him as soon as possible. Ookomi, I'm scared! I'm scared! My heart continues to pound louder and louder every step I made. Suddenly I hear footsteps. Crap! Running faster and faster in to the forest. Tomoya pull yourself together and focus on regaining your chakra. O-okay. Focusing on the flow of my chakra, I make sure that we get to a location that's close to water just in case, I have to fight the Shukubu...Ookomi, I really really learned my lesson. Please save my butt from this one. _**I would Tomoya, but you don't have enough chakra and at this speed it's wasting the chakra you're trying to restore.**_ Stopping as I see a glimpse of water, I run to it.__Walking to the center of it, I sit and focus deeply on my chakra flow, restoring it. Don't heal it will just use up chakra and I can't afford that right now. Not when my life depends on it. _**Alright. **_Suddenly a shiver goes done my back and I open my eyes rapidly to see Gaara standing before me. Not even 5 minutes and he's here. He shoots bits of sand at me acting like kunais. Dodging them, I jump up but something grabs my waist and I fly higher. I turn to see Sasuke! We go threw leafs and land on a branch. My heart was a ticking bomb ready to blow.

"Sasuke, leave! I don't want you getting hurt!" I shout at him and he just puts me up against the trunk.

"No! Especially when you're shaken up like this. You're a nervous reck!" He pulls my hands up and they were trembling. Yeah I was scared my heart raced even faster and I was on the verge of tears. He was right but he'll get hurt.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto and Sakura are here! Leaving Sasuke and darting towards Naruto's cry, I see Gaara almost to Shukubu's form. His arm was extended and had Sakura at a crushing position. Tears falls down as I see Sakura unconscious because of my fault. Damn it! I will protect the ones I love! I'm no going to sit and watch anymore. Suddenly a hand wraps my wrist pulling me back. Jerking away but too weak to succeed, Sasuke pulls me in very close to him.

"Tomoya, stop moving you're going to die if you do!" he shouts at my face.

"I'm not going to sit and watch the people that I love, die in front of me anymore!" With that I slapped him and run towards Sakura. Focusing a whole bunch of chakra to my fist, I punch the Shukubu's wrist while Naruto kicked Gaara's/ Shukubu's head. He releases Sakura and she falls into my arms. Getting out of the scene, I look down at her as blood came out of the corner of her mouth. This is my fault...my fault... My heart aches and tears fall down my cheeks. I won't let him hurt anyone else! Laying her by the lake to keep her safe, I make my way to the Shukubu, who's in full form.

"Shukubu!" I shout and he turns to me.

"You! I want your blood, NOW!" He shouts and 8 rays of sand are sent at lightning fast rates. Dodging most of them as the others hit the trees. Suddenly sand surrounds me and i'm trapped in a ball. Then by the second it get smaller and smaller. Oh i'm not dying like this! There's no way. Letting the curse mark over come me, I punch the walls of the sand ball and bolted for the Shukubu's face and succeed. Falling to the ground exhausted, on my knees sudden pains occurs, reopening my wound deeper this time. Damn it not again!

"Aahhhhhhh!"I shout and fall to the ground completely, rolling in pain. _**Tomoya get up! Your out in the open! He can istantly kill you! **_Crawling to the nearest tree trunk on the dry dirt, I feel sand wrap around my waist. Damn it! I let him get me! _**Tomoya! **_Forcing me to face him, he brings me very close to his drooling face.

"You're so mouth watering and your sent, drives me insane! HAHA!" The sand parts for my waist letting me fall a bit but he catches me with his rough claws under my pit. I could feel the warm blood slither to my finger tips faster and the agonizing stinging and taring of my muscles. I couldn't hold anything back, it was too much all at once, too much!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shout at the top pf my lungs not baring the pain anymore.

"Scream! I love it when you scream!" He shouts and runs his rough tongue inside my wound, ruffly jabbing in trying to tare more muscles.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He slides he tongue once again ripping muscle fibers that are trying to connect my arm together. Tears start to pour down as the stinging sensation increases and each nerve was pulsing heavily making more blood slither down. I could feel myself go light headed and my arm go numb. Is this the end of me, Truly the end of me? More tears poor down at the feeling of the pain came and go. I'm not letting him get the best of me! Focusing chakra to my right fist as he continue to suck. My vision became blurry completely but I could still feel just barely.

" Suck on this you Bastard!" I shout and punch the day light out of him, making a crack noise before he drops me. Getting ready for the impact that's to come, I'm too weak to even breath anymore. My vision went a black and the last thing I hard was my name called by Naruto. This is the end. The end of Me.

Author's Notes: O.O

Some crazy stuff huh? Bet you really hate the Shukubu now! :P

Reviews, gotta please XD

Drama just emulates from now on! Hehe


	17. Realizing and Forgiving

Sasuke's POV

"Suck on this you Bastard!" Tomoya throws a powerful punch that sends a shock wave everywhere. It slightly blows me off balance but other than that i'm stable. Removing my arm in front of me, Tomoya is nearly to falling to the ground! She's unconscious!

"Tomoya!" Naruto shouts but I catch her in time, just barely. Jumping away from the sand that continues to charge at her. Suddenly it stop coming. Looking back, I see Naruto fighting him or that beast. You're no match for that thing...Tomoya is stronger than you and is defeated by it. Stopping on a branch, I look down to see Tomoya a scary pale and dried tears down her cheeks. Were you in that much pain? Your screams weren't like others... What is making my shirt soak? Pulling her slightly off me, there's a huge puddle on my shirt. Looking at her arm, which had a large and deep wound. The stench of blood filled my nose, making me want to gag! Tomoya...such a deep wound and you punch him with that much force! You're truly strong... _**Sasuke. Take Tomoya by the stream of water. There you'll find Sakura. Quickly now, Tomoya is near to death. **_What the HELL? _** Do as I say! Or Tomoya's life will end in your arms! **_Is her...Spirit talking to me? _**Sasuke! **_Getting up and running with Tomoya in my arms, her snowy hair flowing in the wind. Tomoya! You're not going to die! Hang on! You're too much alike from me. You're NOT going to die like this! You're not DYING period! Finding a stream of water just far to the left of me. Kicking in more speed as I get closer to the water. _**Sasuke, Throw her! Now! **_

"Ugh!" Putting my whole strength to it, I throw her toward the water. Suddenly the water rises and forms into a sphere. Tomoya...Suddenly her forehead brightens in a shape of a diamond. She stops spinning and faces me her eyes opens and they glow a complete white! Her hair flies up and so does the water, rapidly. It circles around the sphere that she's in, a glow on her stomach. Getting a closer look, it circles her bellybutton in a curly design. Looking back at her, a swirl of water comes after me. What the heck? Dodging it, it curves behind me and keeps going forward. Where is it going? Almost instantly, it comes back with Sakura? The swirl of water sets her down, laying on the ground just in front of me.

" _**Water Healing." **_That's not Tomoya's voice! She extends her arm and water between her and Sakura starts to glow a white. Suddenly the wind starts to blow harder and gets to a point that it knocks me of my feet. Such power. I can't with this bright light! Then it fades seconds later. Looking ahead, I see the water fall to the ground and back to the stream. Tomoya's eyes transforms back to her emerald ones but her lids closes instantly and falls on to the water. She's still unconscious! She'll drown if I don't catch her in time! Running towards her, I jump in the water and grab her waist, swimming back to the surface. Breathing in the air, I adjust her on my back, where her head leaned against mine. Getting a shiver down my shine as a warm breath lands against my neck. She's breathing normal! Tomoya you're alive. Walking on the ground, I lay her next to Sakura, who's eyes start to flicker open. She gets up, holding her head as she groans. She looks up at me and her eyes widen.

"Sasuke-chun!" She smiles but then fades away. "Tomoya-chan! I saw her, in my head! S-she saved me." Then she looks down to see Tomoya still unconscious. "T-Tomoya...TOMOYA!"Tears start to fall from her face. " Tomoya! Please don't die...Please...I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time and being jealous every time you were with Sasuke-chun. I just wanted to be just like you! Powerful and beautiful...Please don't die..." She picks her up and wraps her skinny arms around Tomoya's head, hugging her as her tears falls on Tomoya's cheek. "Tomoya..." she begs softly. Tomoya.

Tomoya's POV

Oh my head! Fills like someone is applying more pressure everytime. What? Why is my cheek getting wet. Shukaku's drool! Snapping my eyes open just to see Sakura calling my name with tears falling down on my cheek. Oh thank God.

"Tomoya, please don't die...please..." Oh Sakura...lifting my sore arm, I put my hand on her big forehead.

"Sakura. Don't hug me so hard, then." I give a grin and her eyes pop open. More tears fall down her cheeks and she gives me one last squeeze.

"I thought I lost you, Tomoya!" She lets go of me and wipe the her away. Suddenly I feel arms around my shoulders from behind. Turn my head to see Sasuke? _**Hey you owe him big time. He's the reason why you're still alive. **_What? Sasuke, saved me? Still staring at him as his dark bangs tickle my cheek.

"Sasuke...Thank you..." He lets go of me and I full turn to face him. He looks at me with wide eyes but they relax. Smiling at him, I can't help but be so grateful to have him on my team. My arm throbs and I turn to look at it. It's a pretty long scar the Shukaku, left me.

"Naruto!" I gasp and try to make it to my feet but fail.

"Tomoya-chan!" Sakura places her hand on my back."Tomoya you can't just get up like that." Looking at her very concerned face but it goes even more as my left shoulder starts to pulse in pain. "Tomoya-chan!..." She looks at my shoulder and gasps. Crap! Looking away, I feet someone go under me and it's Sasuke.

"Lets go." He says also worried. We start to run forward, he grips on my thighs slightly tighter.

"You keep on saving my butt." I let a smile on my face and I can see a smirk form on his face. Suddenly I feel Gaara's chakra but it's not as dangerous as before. "Gaara's isn't in the Shukaku's form anymore." Naruto, where are you? Gripping on Sasuke's black shirt tighter as I see Naruto laying on the floor, motionless.

"N-Na...Naruto..."My heart starts to ache and tears automatically pours out at the sight. We come to a stop but I wanted to continue on, to see if Naruto's alright. Letting go of Sasuke's shirt, he leans furrowed making me go as well.

"We're going to him." Sasuke assures me and I grab on once again. Making it to Naruto, Sasuke sets me down next to him. I grab his head and check his pulse, my heart race in fear but relaxes as I feel the blood pump threw the vein. Shutting my eyes and exhaling out in relief. I'm an idiot, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would've been dead cause of my recklessness. They could have been gone! More tears fall down as the thought of visiting their graves. I didn't keep my promise...my promise to Dad. I failed you Dad. Looking down at Naruto's beaten up face, it triggers more tears. He could have been dead, the person that saw me, that saved me. How can I be so reckless? So reckless! Breathing in choppy, my heart takes over, making me break.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke!" I whimper and let my tears fall on Naruto's bloody forehead.

"Tomoya..." I hear Sakura call my name softly. I turn to her and Sasuke, with Naruto's head on my lap. More tears comes down.

"Sorry for being reckless and breaking my promise. Thanks to me, Sakura you would've been dead! Naruto could have died! Sasuke, you could have died because of my recklessness!" They look at me wide eyed and Sakura starts to cry. "I don't want to lose my family again...Especially when it's my fault." Closing my eyes, not baring the ache in my heart. Exploding with tears, I hug Naruto's head." You guys are the only ones I have left and I put your lives in danger! I'm an idiot!" Opening my eyes to see Naruto's eyes wide open with tears falling down his eyes. "I'm suppose to protect you guys because that's part of my True ninja way. To protect the ones I love, even if it means I die! I'm truly an idiot. I've only been doing the exact opposite!" Naruto gets up with more tears falling down and he grabs my face with a mad expression in his face.

"Tomoya, you're not an idiot! You're a strong person that has a heart larger than mine! Tomoya, you're the person that looks within and doesn't judge before getting to know a person. You defend and fight for others that don't have the voice to speak up. You believe that everyone deserves a chance, even a person like Gaara!" He looks deeply into my eyes and relaxes them"...You gave me a chance, when others didn't..." He lets a tear drop as multiple of tears falls down my cheeks."So you're not an idiot but the exact opposite and much more." His eyes fill with tears and he pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh Naruto!" I wrap my arms around his mid back, not able to control my tears as my heart flutters. You truly understand me, what would I do without you?...what would I be?...

"Tomoya-chan, please don't think that way of yourself. Your too unique of a person to have those thoughts..." He pulls away and wipes tear from my face. Nodding trying to pull myself together.

"I promise and I'll keep it, along with my previous one." Wiping the extra tears away and taking a deep breath before turning to face Sasuke and Sakura. Looking at them, I smile at them." Sorry, for exploding like that. I guess that's what people do when they love a person." Smiling at them, Sakura busts out crying and literally tackles me down with a hug.

"Tomoya-chan! You're such an amazing person!" she cries and gets my shoulder even more wet. Sitting up again as Sakura backs away wiping her tears away. Look at Sasuke and he stares back at me with his forehead wrinkled. Giving him a warm smile, he looks down in deep thought. Suddenly pain pulses on my neck. Gripping it to ease the pain a little.

"Tomoya!" Naruto gasps but I look at him reassure him, that I'm fine.

"Naruto, Sakura I'm fine." Removing my hand, I try to get up. My world spins a bit but I can manage.

"Lets go Home." I reach my hand out to Naruto and he takes it smiling. Getting under his arm so I can help him walk.

"Tomoya-chan you are in no condition-" I cut her off with a smile.

"Sakura...I can handle it. Besides help Sasuke out, he looks wiped out. Sorry for being so fat, Sasuke." Grinning at him, she returns it and let Sakura help him walk. They walk ahead of us and I look at Naruto, who's eyes are closed.

"Naruto...Are you alright?" He opens his tired eyes. Smiling at him I pull him on my back.

"Tomoya-chan." He tries to refuse but fails.

"Naruto, I owe you." Walking more faster now, I pass Sakura and Sasuke.

"Tomoya-chan you shouldn't do that." Sakura argues, but I give her a smirk.

"It's time to show some girl power Sakura. Trust me, I'll make it before I completely pass out. Maybe even sooner if I don't continue to walk forward." Smiling I mouthed with this fatty. She smiles and Sasuke chuckles a bit. Walking ahead a few steps I hear a thump. Turning I see Sasuke on top of Sakura.

"Hahaha, Oh Sakura. Maybe next time." I chuckle and she goes a bright red along with Sasuke. Love you guys.

Gaara's POV

Naruto, Tomoya...both of you share the same pain as me. So is that what you meant when you told me about my eyes. That they share a similar story of sadness? My whole life I gave up faith of having a person or people to call _Friend_. But you two didn't...Naruto, Tomoya if you were at once at the position that I am in now and change to try be acknowledged...well I too end up having many acknowledging me and to call _Friend_? If so, I too want to follow your paths but as Kazekage of my village.

"Gaara!" Too weak to look up I see Kankuro pick me up and place on his back. Temari looks at me with concern in her dark turquoise eyes.

"Are you alright." I nod and look away from them. They put up with my selfishness and cruelness all these years. They didn't deserve it. It wasn't their fault.

"I'm sorry." They look at me and Temari smiles at me. Looking away to the ground I see blood. Tomoya!

"What! She's still alive!" Looking at Kankuro's direction, there I see Tomoya with Naruto in his arms.

"She's crying..." Looking at Temari as her face shows sadness. Crying? Turning my attention back at Tomoya, Naruto faces her with tears falling down his face. Why?

"Tomoya, you're not an idiot! You're a strong person that has a heart larger than mine! Tomoya, you're the person that looks within and doesn't judge before getting to know a person. You defend and fight for others that don't have the voice to speak up. You believe that everyone deserves a chance, even a person like Gaara!" Tomoya...you were giving me a chance?...A chance..."You gave me a chance, when others didn't..." Something in my chest pounds and I feel I can breathe more...peacefully. A drop on water falls out of my eye. What is this feeling? Naruto wraps his arms around Tomoya and she cries out his name and does the same back. Naruto, Tomoya...I will change my path and try my hardest to be acknowledge. For I want to have what you receive. People that actually care and accepts me for who I am. Thank you Naruto, Tomoya for opening my eyes.

"We must leave now, Kankuro." Temari says and starts to flea. Kankuro later follows behind. Hopefully we'll cross paths again...Tomoya.

As the tried soon to be chunins and Tomoya arrive at the hospital, they see the part of the wall of Konoha broken down. All in shock and curiosity they enter the hospital where Tomoya, like she said paced out along with Sasuke and Naruto. Leaving a freaked out Sakura to wait in the waiting meantime they attend to her other teammate's needs. All three were hospitalized but Tomoya in particular was critical than she seem. They make a huge discovery that it made the top medical ninjas, call a code red. Code red meaning calling the Legendary Sannin, Tsunade herself.

Autor's Note: Yay! Tomoya didn't die! XD Gaara is good now! Yay! Tsunade is coming YAY!XD

Don't you love my YAY'S! Reviews as always! Thanks

P.S: Ughhhh! I want to put some romance into this, already! So should I skip to Shippuden or wait till the death of the Third Hokage and Sasuke's retrieval? Hmmm, NVM! I got it! I'll continue with till I finish both XD. Makes it more dramatic and I can add some romance in it. Dang I haven't gotten Kiba involved hehe XO...My bad Kiba Lovers!


	18. True Strength

I can tell you that the next Chapter is super dramatic than this! Maybe this one will bring tears in your eyes! Naw, only if you are really sentimental :P Okay Back to the STORY!

Kakashi's POV

Where can they be? Are they alright? Running down the dirt road, I see long, white hair. Immediately stopping and turning my head to see all four of them. Weird thing is that Naruto on Tomoya's back...Reminds me of a certain someone. They enter the Hospital but with a loud thud. Running to the entrance of the hospital, I see Tomoya, Sasuke and Naruto on the floor sound asleep. Turning to see a very concern Sakura, she looks up at me.

"Kakashi-sensai!" Chuckling at the way she looked at me with a whold bunch of relief.

"Sakura, They'll be fine. They just need to rest for a couple of days." She nods and lets a small smile. Few nurses comes and take Sasuke and Naruto but not Tomoya. Looking at the nurse's facial expression as panics.

"Doctor! We have a fading one at hand!" she shouts and two more medical ninjas swoop her up and takes Tomoya to the ER. Looking at Sakura as her eyes remain wide and filled with horror. She'll pull through, I know she can.

"K-Kakashi-sensai..." Looking down to see her again, she remains the same way. I have to get her out of here before she goes into shock. Swooping her in my arms and running out the door, as far away from the hospital. Finding a place on the roof, I set her down. She sits and her expression relaxes. Phew I thought I might be too late. "Kakashi-sensai..."

"Yes Sakura." She looks up to the sky and tears start to fall from her eyes. She's concerned about Tomoya.

"Tomoya has gone through so much pain in her life. Even though I don't know it exactly, you can see it in her eyes when you really pay attention." She gasps and more tears falls down. He pink hair blows back revealing her sadden eyes. "Now she's going through even more pain! She doesn't it deserve it Kakashi-sensai! A kind, beautiful, amazing person like that doesn't deserve it!" She shuts her eyes and clutches her fist. "Now that she has the same bruise as Sasuke, She's going to have a harder time. Sasuke did and I didn't like to see him in pain and feel useless. I don't want see Tomoya going through that. She doesn't deserve it at all..." Orochimaru...bit Tomoya as well. No wonder why she kept on holding her shoulder before Gaara have her that awful cut on the exact same arm.

"_Sasuke will indeed come search for me. For he desires for more power and I can give that to him."_ Orochimaru you are sure about that and especially when Sasuke is an avenger...but why bite Tomoya?

-Flashback-

"Hokage-sama. You wanted to speak to me." He lifts his head along with his smoking pipe.

"Yes, it's about Tomoya-chan." He sure is fond of her alright." I want her have special training after the Chunin Exams. She has high potential and I want her to have more power." Hm, what is he planning on? But she's way too young. However I was advance myself back at her age.

" Don't you think it might be too much for her to handle?" He starts to chuckle lightly and look at me with a grin.

"You truly think I'm going to recommend special training for a ninja without meeting the expectations?" He has a point. Is Tomoya that advance to start probably training pass a joinin? "Kakashi, I trust you enough. The reason why I want Tomoya to become as powerful as she can be, is because she's quite unique. Her loyalty to the village and friends is way pass anyone I know, even pass Naruto's." That's sure saying a lot." Kakashi...I plan on making her Hokage." Hokage?

"Hokage-sama but shes-" He raises his hand, signaling me to keep quiet.

"-Kakashi, she already pass Chunin level. The reason why I kept her Genin is to continue getting closer to her friends making her loyalty even more powerful." I can't believe what I'm hearing." I understand that's she's very young but she's exceptional. To tell you the truth after the special training..." He puts his hands together and looks at me in a serious expression, "Guaranteed, she'll become more powerful than you." How in the world did she become so powerful all of a sudden?

"She bloomed once her Water Spirit inside her awakened. Their bond together strengthen making her contain even more power. Best of all is that she doesn't depend on the Water Spirit's powers making Tomoya already powerful without it." He puts his pipe down blowing the smoke out and puts a smile on his face." Knowing that she'll not turn back on her village, it's perfect to continue on making her more Powerful. I can rest in peace knowing the village is protected if she's Hokage." Wow...this village is sure lucky to have a person like Tomoya protecting it." In order to make that to reality, her training will be with the Mizukage herself." The Mizukage! The Hokage is really making it a goal for Tomoya to become Hokage for sure. " Though the time length is what concerns me." Looking back at the Hokage, he lays back on his chair. " Though it's a perfect amount of time, to change her abilities drasticly, She might lack without communication with her friends. So I've decided that she'll have 5 visiting days out of 3 years. A week for each visit. So you will be able to see her improvement." Smiling at the fact that I won't entirely be missing her for 3 complete years. Well it's up to Tomoya whether she accepts or not, but I doubt she'll turn down this type of opportunity. You sure do have a bright furture ahead of you...Tomoya.

-End of Flashback-

Orochimaru, you want Tomoya to be on your side or even worse choose her as your vessel by force if Sasuke doesn't comes. You selfish snake! Just trying to destroy and weaken the Leaf for your own pleasure. That's why you bit her...to have your impurity in her. Well, I won't allow that on bit!

"Kakashi-sensai..." I look at Sakura to see her large emerald eyes relax and fill with curiosity." Are you okay?" I nod and place my hand on her head.

" Tomoya doesn't deserve any of the pain... But in the end it's what makes her stronger. With that pain she can overcome it and turn it into strength. Giving her the will to be a more powerful person that she once was." She looks at me with shock but nods. "But Sakura," She turns back to me. " Without her friends and the love you give her, that power is a pure one instead of a dark one. That's what truly makes her more powerful." Her eyes goes more wider." You, Naruto, Sasuke and others are what keeps her fuel going, her determination to protect the ones she love. Her loyalty to overcome anyone one. That's what you do and that's one of the most priceless things that you give Tomoya." Tears start to fill in her eyes." So continue and you too will become as powerful as Tomoya." She nods and raises a fist.

"I will Kakashi-sensai! For Tomoya!" She wipes the tears and determination fills in her eyes. Tomoya you truly have a way of changing people, just like Naruto...

-Later that Day-

" Kakashi Hatake." Turning around to see an ANBU standing there. "Go to the Hokage Building as soon as possible." With that he poofed away. What could it be? Running to the Hokage building I see Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Anko and other Joinin. Hm, is it a meeting, but what type exactly. Entering the council room, we take a seat and give our attention to the leaders of the meeting.

"We have devastating news to share. There has been rumors that the Third Hokage has passed. Unfortunately the rumors are true." The Third Hokage is dead? Oh no how will Tomoya take his passing? He was basically like a grandfather to her.. They became so close.

"Was it Orochimaru that killed The Third Hokage?" Turning I see Gai ask the question. The council members nod in agreement. Can this get any worse?

"So we must elect a new Hokage." They all look at me...Oh...Hokage. All those papers and responsibility. I love the way I live my life now. "So we suggest one of the three Sannin, Lady Tsunade to take the place of the Third Hokage." Phew that was a close call. Very close."If you refuse, speak up now." No one did, some of the Joinin are still shocked about the Death of The Third Hokage. It's sad that he lost to his own student but he had to everything he could to stop Orochimaru from taking Sasuke as a vessel. "The Third Hokage's funeral will be a at the end of the week. We ask that your teams come as well. Dismissed." Tomoya...

-Four Days Later-

Naruto's POV

"Tomoya will be awake for sure, today! Believe it!" I know you will Tomoya.

"Naruto, I'm not sure, she didn't the other times we visited her." Sakura looks at me then down again. Sasuke just looks the other way. What has gotten into Sasuke lately? He's been a complete different person after the Chunin Exams, not to mention the marks he had when he faced Gaara. There's something I don't like.

"Hey, What are you looking at, loser." Gaaaa, that Sasuke!

"Naruto calm down, we are here to see Tomoya. Now shush, we're in a hospital." Sakura-chan has a point. I won't let Sasuke get on my nerves, just like Tomoya said...Tomoya, wake up soon. Suddenly I see Kiba, Shino and Hinata with another girl walk out of a room. He hurt Tomoya's heart! He'll pay!

"Hey, Baka!" Looking straight at Kiba, he looks at me back with sad eyes. Whoa, what has gotten into him? Then I feel pain on the top of my head.

"Naruto! What did I say!" Sakura looks at me with that scary look again.

"Awww, Sorry Sakura-chan." Looking back at Kiba, he looks away and Akamaru whines. Both are very down today.

"You guys here to see Tomoya-chan?" Looking at Shino, he just stare at me. UGH, he gives me the CREEPS! Jeez, Tomoya how did you become his friend?

"Yes we are, How is she?" Saukra asks concerned. Hinata and the other girl looks down. Kiba and Akamaru continues to look at the side. Man, it doesn't look good.

"She's doing a little better but she still has water in her lungs." Water in her lungs? But she look totally fine when she carried me to the hospital! Sakura gasps and Sasuke's eyes goes wide.

"Tomoya-chan is indeed very strong. I over heard the medics that she's recuperating rather fast for the usual. But they said she shouldn't be waking up anytime soon." Who's that brown head anyways?

"So I guess we weren't the only ones here to visit Tomoya." Turning around I see Shikamaru, Ino and Choji.

"Sakura, is she alright?" Choji says with a basket of pairs. Sakura gives a weak smile at Choji who isn't eating for the first time.

"She's making progress." Choji lets out a sigh of relief.

"Good she got me worried there. I knew Tomoya can pull through!"He smiles and starts to walk to her room. Suddenly Akamaru barks, Kiba's eyes goes wide. Then he dashes to Tomoya's room. Can Tomoya be awake! We all start to run to Tomoya's room.

Tomoya's POV

_**There the last drops of water sucked away from your lungs. Do you feel better now?**_ Thanks, Ookomi. I can breath a lot better and when that happens means I can finally wake up._** Glad to hear that. **_I probably scared my friends, eh? Opening my eyes, I look at the ceiling and forced myself to sit up. Shutting my eyes as a stinging sensation occurs in my lungs._** Slowly now, don't over do it. **_Suddenly I feel my cheek get licked. AH! Shukaku! Opening my eyes, I see Akamaru! He licks me again and it's so cute. I scratch his spot and he leans his head for more. Aww Akamaru, I've missed you so much! I stop and he begs for more but I kiss his nose.

"Go with Kiba. He's probably worried." He whines and rubs his head under my chin. Akamaru. Kiba just sees as a monster to avoid now. "Go, Akamaru." He looks up at me and whines again, licking my nose.

"He's not going anywhere. Neither am I." What? Looking up I see Kiba looking straight at...me.

"K-Kiba..." His forehead wrinkles and he hugs me tight.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you Tomoya. I was a Baka and I messed up. Please forgive me, I can't bare it anymore." Kiba...i can feel my tears fall down my cheeks as my heart starts to get warm. He hugs me tighter."These pass four days, I thought I lost you forever."His voice cracked and gasps. You did care, I knew you did...He pulls away and a tear escapes from his sharp eyes. He cups my face wiping my tears away. " I thought I lost the person that...I...I love." Love? Y-You...K-Kiba...Suddenly his lips clashes into mine. My heart slows down and becomes more warm and triggers more tears. Kiba, you love me...He removes his lips and places his forehead against mine.

"Tomoya...I don't want to be away from you anymore. I want things to go back to they were. I want to be able to hug, talk, laugh, play, spare, eat, run with you. I-" I cover his mouth and smile up at him, looking into his eyes.

"I forgive you, Kiba." His eyes goes wide and his forehead wrinkles again. Removing my hand he looks more deeply into my eyes.

"Tomoya..." He whispers, shutting his eyes as more tears run down his cheeks." I don't deserve a friend like you. For all the pain I caused you and-" I cover his mouth once again. He looks up at me again.

"That's in the past. What matters now, that you've learned from your mistake and we can go back like old times." I remove my hand and give him a warm smile. He looks at me in my eyes.

"I would like that." He frowns but cracks a grin. I touch his cheek and he covers it with his hand.

"Oh so you guys finally made up. It's about time." I feel my cheeks go hot. Was Shikamaru there that whole time? Looking at Kiba, who's just as red as I am. Removing my hand and turning to my far right, I see the whole gang. Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shino and two others I don't know. Oh what luck I have... I look away trying to hide from embarrassment.

"Hehe, So Tomoya you did end up with Kiba after all. My head popped up and banged against Kiba's. The whole room starts to laugh and I do too with Kiba. Looking at the crew once again, they come closer with smiles on their faces.

"Tomoya! I brought Pears!" Choji exclaims with a wide grin.

"Oh Teddy Bear! You always come at the right time with Pears!" I extend my arms out to him and he gives me a tight hug.

"Ha! I told you so! I knew Tomoya would be awake today!" Naruto shouts, point at Sakura but where's Sasuke? Looking all over the room, he's nowhere to be found. Sasuke...

Sasuke's POV

Kiba kissed her! Tomoya forgave him? Ugh! He doesn't deserve a girl like Tomoya. She's way out of his league. Though he's one lucky bastard. I can't believe I let Tomoya get me jealous like this...We have so much in common. She shares the same pain as me. We both want revenge for the person that murdered our family...Ugh! Tomoya! Why Kiba and not me? Punching the tree trunk next to me, it makes a little hole. I bet if you punched this tree trunk, it'll slit into two, eh Tomoya. You're so powerful...I want that so I can avenge my clan and restore it once again. This curse mark gives me that power. So I want more of it. Now not only Naruto is my rival, so are you, Tomoya. Though you have the curse mark as well, you won't go to Orochimaru because he's S-ranked criminal. That's the only difference between us. I desire more power rather than love, like you do, Tomoya.

**Midnight**

The moon is beautiful today, eh Ookomi. _**Yes, it sure is. Even though I love full moons better.**_ Yeah same here. I can't believe Kiba kissed me and on top of that told me that he loves me. _**Tomoya? Aren't you happy about that? He told you his feelings, that's what you ever wanted. **_Yeah of course I am. _**You don't seem like it. **_Ookomi, once I'm good to go I'm going off to special training for 3 whole years! How am I going to keep the relationship if Kiba were to ask me? Besides, my crush on Kiba has faded a little. Yeah I still like Kiba but I feel like I connect more with Sasuke. _**What about Gaara? **_Gaara...All I can do to relate to him is the pain we share. That's about it. Hopefully I get the chance to sit and talk to him, one day. Sure he's cute but I need something to relate to or get to know his personality better. Though I do fear his Shukaku but not Gaara as a person. I don't know Ookomi. Love is a mystery but not in a bad way. Cracking a smile on my face back to the thought of Kiba kissing me. _**Well, I know for sure you'll be a lot more careful from now on. Listen to your heart if you get confused or lost. **_Thanks for the advice Ookomi. Sasuke, where did you run off? Why did you leave in the first place? Mystery with you too, Sasuke.

**3 Months later**

"Tomoya-chan!" Opening my eyes I see Naruto and Kiba smiling at me. Then I get licked by Akamaru who's barking happily.

"You're gotta this room!" Shouts Kiba and Akamaru howls wagging his tail even more. Sitting up I smile at both of them and remove the blankets and run to the bathroom getting ready quickly. Yes, I finally can hang with my friends for a while before I leave...Oh man I'm going to miss them terribly. But the Hokage has given me visiting days. Even though he passed, i'm still grateful for all the things he has done for me. That was a hard time for me but Everyone was a great help even Sasuke. Though there's something not right about Sasuke. He's been very quiet lately and distant. I hope it isn't that curse mark... Him and Naruto got at it again. They've been fighting so much lately. I'll talk with him right away about that. Getting out of the bathroom, I see them and they both smile at me.

"Well lets get outta here!" I smile. Suddenly the door slams open. Turning my head I see Shikamaru and Shino huffing and puffing air. What happened?

"Naruto, Tomoya go to Kakashi-sensai now!" Shikamaru says in a serious tone. Oh no. Running out of my room and down the hall to the doors of my apartment, I kick it to full speed. What could have happened? I know for a fact it's not good at all. Sasuke! Jumping in the air I spot Kakashi-sensai in front of the Hokage building along with Sakura. But no Sasuke. Damn it! Sasuke you didn't leave with that filthy snake, did you? Getting closer to the ground I realize I don't have any shoes one. Crap! Suddenly I feel something catch me before landing. Looking up I it's Kiba. He smiles at me and I return it. Landing on the ground in front of Kakashi-sensai, he looks at me with serious eyes. It's Sasuke. No doubt about it. Looking at Sakura she looks away, sadden. Totally about Sasuke.

**Author's Notes!:** Ooo bad Sasuke! Bad! What will happen stay tuned! XD

Review I love them! XD


	19. Saving a friend from making a Mistake

"Sensai, what's the deal?" Naruto asks a bit worried. Sasuke you idiot...betraying us like this. Is that how much you desire power?

"Naruto, it's Sasuke." I hear Naruto gasps. Staring at him his eyes widens."Sasuke ran away with that Snake!" Trying to control my anger, I make fists.

"W-What? Sasuke?" Looking back at Kakashi-sensai, he looks at me with shock.

"Kakashi-sensai, I won't stay here and just let him leave! He doesn't know what he's getting himself into!" He closes his eyes and nods. Looking at Sakura she close to tears. Sakura...I've never seen you in so much pain before. I can't see you like this.

"I know you won't Tomoya, Naruto. That's why we are going to retrieve Sasuke back. An all 6 man squad." Alright! We'll get you back Sasuke! Once we get you, You ARE getting the beating of your LIFETIME! Promise you that! _**That Sasuke is just not at all Clear in his Head. Huh. Well once you get him Tomoya, I'm not holding back Neither! **_Ha, try to betray us again, Sasuke! After I beat the hell out of ya!

"Farewell, your team is coming right now." Kakashi-sensai looks ahead of me. Turning around I see Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, and Lee! He's alright! Ha, I knew he could pull through!

"Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Kiba and Naruto will be going on this mission." What about me?

"Kakashi-sensai! What about me? I'm strong enough!" He ignores me."Is it because I'm a girl? Huh? Is it because-"

"TOMOYA! Stop saying nonsense! You are the strongest of them all! It's too risky to send you, Tomoya! Especially when you too have the curse mark!" Kakashi-sensai...It gets silent. Ugh he thinks I'm like Sasuke!

"Sensai! Yes I do have the Curse Mark, but I will not leave my village for that stupid Snake! Is your faith in me that low? Huh?" Tightening my fist trying not to burst. He furrows his eyes and steps closer to me."How am I suppose to protect my friends, when I can't even safe one from making the biggest mistake of HIS Life!" His eyes goes wide and he backs up. "I will not stand here and do nothing. For that is against my Ninja Way!" He looks at me then goes to deep thought.

"Tomoya's right! Kakashi-sensai. She's strong enough and I know for a fact that she'll not turn on us." Naruto says and looks at Kakashi-sensai.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensai! Let Tomoya come." Turning I see Choji and Kiba smile at me. Looking back at Kakashi he exhales and opens his eyes.

"Alright but you guys better take care of Tomoya." Kakashi-sensai glares everyone hind me and at Naruto.

"You can count on us!" Yes, now that I got approved, I will take down Sasuke! Sakura don't worry we will get Sasuke back. _**Yeah and put him in a mental institution! **_You got that right, Ookomi!

"You'll start this afternoon." That's in two hours. I better get my things ready.

"Shikamaru, you're the captain of this squad." With that Kakashi-sensai disappears.

"Okay, everyone get ready. For we have to get Sasuke back. Even if it means we have to hurt him." Opening my eyes they nod agreeing. Turning back to Sakura she crying. Oh Sakura...this must be very hard on her. Making my way to her, I lay my hand on her shoulder. Her head pops up and her large sad emerald eyes looks at me.

"Sakura, we will get Sasuke back." She drops a tear and I wipe it away and smile at her reassuring her. Turning back I look at my friends, now my teammates. This is going to be a challenge...to protect each and one of them. Though it's not impossible. Running to my house as quick as possible. Opening the door, I rush to my closet. Grabbing my shortest pair of black shorts, my black kimono blouse and my black, flexible boots. This is an emergency mom, I won't let Sasuke get messed up. Pulling out her legendary katana that never broke in half, out of the box. Along with the katana the Third Hokage gave me. Hokage, though I was in depression for almost two and a half months. I will start my training right away after this mission, I promise. Placing the stuff on my bed, I remove my pj's and put everything on. Tightening my headbad on my forehead, I put my biker black gloves. _**You don't plan on bringing water? **_Ookomi, it uses too much chakra. I can't use that much or the curse mark will take over. _**Farewell, but if I sense danger I will send water to protect you. **_Fine by me. Looking in the mirror, I still haven't found my necklace..._**Tomoya, it'll comeback, I promise you. **_Alright. I'm ready!

**Hours later**

"Neji, is there something ahead?" Asks Shikamaru and he nods. We stop and a very fat and tall guy comes right in front of us.

"You're not getting Sasuke without passing me!" The orange hair man says. He works for Orochimaru! Grrr, he makes me sick. Suddenly Choji steps forward.

"You guys go without me. There's no time left we have to get Sasuke back." Choji." Go!" We leave, Choji, I had no idea how courageous you are. That's a good thing, but I'm still concerned. Jumping onto more trees, I start to become uneasy. Damn it what if we're too late? Sasuke, what made you want to have more power all of sudden. The missions we went just after the chunin exams, you were either staring at Naruto or I. Like you wanted to see something. Then that fight...That wasn't any friendly fight at all. You guys could have killed each other! Were you trying to kill Naruto at that moment?

" We have another enemy. I'll take care of this one. The rest of you go ahead."Neji says but I slip in a tracker down his collar knowing that it attach, the inner layer of his shirt. I already put Choji's tracker before we even started. As Neji jumps down to the ground, we dash on forward.

"Tomoya, can you help detect an enemy with your chakra sensing?" I nod at Shikamaru's request and go in front. I know Neji Hyuuga is strong enough. So I'm not that concern about him. Sasuke...What were you thinking at the time? Suddenly I feel someone's chakra. Stopping, the whole group does. This person has it's chakra flow splitting at the top? Opening my eyes again, I turn to find Kiba and his next to me.

"Kiba this one's yours." He smirks and gets closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Getting the tracker, I put it on the inner side of his belt. "Be careful." I look into his eyes and give him a peck on the cheek. Moving on forward just jumping a couple of branches I stop and sense another. Suddenly a girl with red hair pops out. She too works for Orochimaru. I can take her on!

"No, i'll take her you lead the others to Sasuke." Shikamaru orders. I nod and she starts to attack me. She tries to punch me but I grab her fist and kick her hard on the tree trunk.

"Lets go." I say and toss Shikamaru a tracker and her places it under his vest. 100% Smart. Looking back after a while I see that it's only Lee and Naruto. Wow the group sure did get small, quickly. Sasuke, where are you?

"Tomoya-chan?" I continue on but slightly turn to see him.

"What is it, Lee?" He seems concern. Looking back forward I see an open field and I can feel someone's chakra but it's faint, we have to get closer.

"If there is another opponent may I face them?" You were going to anyways.

"Yes, you may." Suddenly I see white hair and a box. Looking carefully at the box I see black spikey hair with a blue shirt, then the Uchiha sign. Sasuke!

"Naruto it's Sasuke and someone else! Hurry we can't let Sasuke go any further!" Kicking more chakra to our feet, Naruto passes me. Naruto, your chakra it's going Nine tails. Be careful not to lose control.

"Lee, leave Sasuke for Naruto. He'll knock some sense into Sasuke. You and I will be fighting as a team. That man looks powerful." Looking at Lee he nods in agreement. Making it to Naruto's side, Sasuke is laughing. What did they give to Sasuke? Suddenly Sasuke starts to run away.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and I shout, but he continues to run. "Naruto go after Sasuke! We got you covered!" Naruto runs after Sasuke and I block that man's attacks with my katana. This guys kinda looks like me. With the white hair and emerald eyes and all but except the two red dots on his forehead. We have him down, with Lee in front of him and me behind him. Putting my katana away, He too works for Orochimaru based on the same uniforms they wear. He looks at me and starts to attack, blocking every move he did tried to kick him in the face, he grabbed my ankle and spun me around. Now my back to him, I look over my shoulder to see his eyes wide. Great opening, I kick the side of his face with full power and send him flying back. No doubt he saw the curse mark.

"Lee go for it!" He nods his head and strikes for him. Lee isn't as good as he once was. But he's lucky to be even moving like that. Man their both going at it!

"Wait, I must take my medicine." Lee backs up. What? In the middle of the fight. Are you kidding me? That man stops and let Lee drink his medicine. Ugh, he's underestimating Lee! Suddenly he looks at me.

"You," He points at me, with his eyes that has red rings on the bottom lids, focused on me." Are coming with me, once I'm done with your friend." He puts his finger down.

"Hell no!" He squints at me but gets punched by Lee. Whoa, way to go Lee. Backing up to give Lee some space, he backs up right next to me but with wobbly legs. Then he hiccups and start groaning? Lee? What did you take? Looking down I see the bottle. Then smell it, Whoa that is not medicine at all but sake...Sake! Lee's drunk!

"What is wrong with you? Just don't sit there and stare!" He charges at the man with full force. Wow...that was totally un-expecting. O.O Lee your way more faster tan before. He can't even catch up with you or even cut you with the white spear he has. Way to go Drunk Lee!

"Not to shabby, Ooo hoo hoo ho!" Lee, you're something else. Suddenly that man looks at me and points his spear at me. Getting to my ready position, Lee out of nowhere falls asleep? What?

"LEE!" I shout but he starts snoring. You gotta be kidding me. Making my way to Lee, He dashes towards him. Ugh no you don't! Taking out my katana once again and block his attack on Lee.

"Aha, you fell for it!" What? Lee kicks him in the face, sending him back.

"Ha! Don't mess with me or Tomoya-chan! Oh Gai-sensai will be so proud!" Lee? Are you back in your own little world again? Suddenly he falls backward and on to the grass...again. He starts snoring again...Don't tell me this is another trick. The man comes at me charging and I block and Lee comes up again

"Looks like you fell for it, Again! Sucker!" He squeaks. "If you honestly think I'll fall asleep on the battle field, You are surly mistaken!"He wobbles some more with his fist flying everywhere. "Heyy...Eyy..Hold on a second...Where am I?...What am I doing here? Tomoya! Is this you're older brother?" Turning to Lee I see his eyes begin to close, then he backs up and fall on his butt. He crosses his arms and looks at me and that man he thinks is my brother. "What the...What is goin on? What is this...? Uhhhh..." Lee!

"Hm, guess you're just drunk. Well I guess it won't hurt once I send you the the after life!" He charges again but I kick his face hard, sending him back.

"If you're going to do that, try getting through me." He gets up and wipes blood off the corner of his lip.

"Now I can see why Lord Orochimaru, gave you the curse mark. You sure are strong with your attacks." He charges at me again and I slip between his legs grabbing his ankles, pushing me up to kick under his skull. Releasing I jump back and she him fall down, face first. There his knocked out. Suddenly he gets up rapidly and turns to me, removing his other sleeve.

"My true ability lays within my bones. Time to sober up your buddy." He turns around and Lee attacks him

"I'm not drunk. I'm not given at age to drink SAKE!" Suddenly Lee gets kicked back. Oh Lee! You're bleeding. Running towards him I swing my katana but it gets blocked by his...Ribs!

"Exotic is it not? This is my Kenkki Genki." Looking into his eyes, I try to pull out my katana but it wouldn't budge. Crap!

"Ugh my head is pounding like a drum and Why is my face bleeding? It seems I was drunk after all then." Good Lee is back. Pressing the button it expands and breaks the bones. Backing up and putting my katana back once again. Lee attacks but more bones spike up from that guy's back.

"LEE!" But it's too late it sends Lee back and with more cuts. He tries to get up but he's in pain. "Lee, I'll take care of him! Just rest for now." I shout but he continues to get up.

"No Tomoya-chan I can handle this." Suddenly I see the man lifts his hand out to Lee. Oh no! Ramming his sharp ribcage before he could hurt Lee but I was too late. He launched what look like finger bones. Then my shine shivers. What? Gaara's here? Getting off the man and away from him as I start to bleed. Looking at Lee I see sand blocking for Lee. Thank God! Turning to face that man he has his hand above my head and his bones quickly go down and he pulls away. Ugh great I'm trapped in his bones!

"Tomoya-chan! I will not allow him to take you!" Shouts Lee. Oh no he's in no condition to fight this man. He's too powerful and knowing Orochimaru, he's probably put a curse mark on him.

"Lee stop! You can't! Just stay put, I got this!" Focusing chakra to my arms I punch the walls of the very hollow bone, smashing threw it and punching the man right in the face. He flies back but manage to cut part of my arm and belly. Kneeling down, he gets up and I get ready to punch him in the face but my neck start to throb. _**Tomoya you used too much. **_I know that! He's nose is bleeding and he charges at me. Oh his making a big mistake. Smirking at what I'm about to do the poor man. He jumps yelling as he aims for my heart. Whipping out my katana and transforming it into bladed fan, I apply lots of chakra and darting it at him. His eyes goes wide and it clashes with his chest. He falls down not moving at all.

"Ughh!" Holding on my neck as it increases with pulsing pain. Damn Orochimaru!

"Tomoya-chan!" Lee yells.

"Stay back Lee!" I shout and get up, still holding my neck. His chakra is still active. Jumping just in time, before he could trap me in that bone cell again. Getting more and more further from Lee and Gaara, the man gets up and throws my katana far way. Still got Mom's. Getting to my feet, he looks at me angered and blood dripping from his nose and chest.

"You will go to Orochimaru, once and for All!" He shouts and dashes for me, I flip in the are but his bones go after me, in mid air. Crap! This is going to hurt. Turning myself before his bone and pierce threw my spine. I focus chakra to my finger tips and tap his bone making him fly back as well as me. Sliding on the ground, my neck hurt like hell!

"Ughhhhh!" I shout and fall to the ground gripping on the curse mark.

"Tomoya-chan!" Lee shouts and he seem nearby. Opening my eyes, I see Lee concern in his eyes along with Gaara. Yeah it's time for me to tag out.

"Okay, I'm out." Getting up once again holding my shoulder, I feel the floor tremble. Crap! Jumping up to get out of the way but that man pushes my head down and I'm in his bone prison cell thing again. This time standing up.

"Tomoya-chan!"Lee shouts but it sound distant. Dang he made the walls of bone more hollow.

"You contain perfect chakra control but your curse mark with go against it causing you pain every time you use chakra. Now it'll be useless for you to escape now, huh Tomoya." Ugh! You'll pay!

"I might be suck now, but there's no way on earth i'm going with that filthy Snake!" I shout and he tightens the bones. Ugh! Man there's only one way to get out of here and that's with the curse mark. _**Tomoya...What if you lose control? **_I know but I have to risk it in order to flea.

"Lee!" I shout hoping that he'll hear me.

"Yes Tomoya-chan." He answers back worried.

"Don't freak out of what you are about to see." I look at the pitch black, tight space.

"Uhh,..Tomoya?" He says unsure.

"Lee, it's still me! Just don't freak out, okay!" Alright now that Lee might be in shock and not step in at all. He'll be safe.

"T-Tomoya!" Okay curse mark do your thing. Suddenly I feel a rush go throwout my body. Opening my eyes to see curly design things on my skin that glows a dark purple. What is this? Suddenly I feel things on my back start to come out. Oh! This hurts!

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh!" I shout and place my hands on the bone right next to them. Suddenly I get a rush of power and push the bones away. Free at last! Suddenly I look at Lee's expression his eyes horrified. Oh...Suddenly I hear a yell and see that Man with a very angry expression on his face. I grab his fist and punch him in the face once again. He bullets away and slams into a tree, making it fall down. DAMN! Looking at my hands as they are a greyish color and looking down my hair is purple. Then at me left to she black wings. Creepy ones with sharp needles on them. Oh this is , horrible. GO AWAY! Closing my eyes and focusing to have control, my neck starts to pulse in pain but on a more extreme level. Ugh! I won't let it take over me! Finally feeling to my old self, I fall down curling up to a ball as the pain remained still.

"Ahh! Stupid Orochimaru! Damn it, I didn't want this stupid curse mark!" I shout but feel dark chakra. Opening my eyes I see that man get up with his face bleeding more than ever.

"Never talk such rude things about Lord Orochimaru!" He shouts and send his finger bullets at me. Crap I'm so defenseless right now! Suddenly waters appears but no bullets occur. The water drops but sand remain there blocking for me. Gaara...Then something picks me up and it's sand. It places me right next to him. He looks down at me and then back at that man. Then his sand starts to attack him. I get pulled behind him and Lee starts to run to me.

"Tomoya are you hurt?" He looks at me with those bugs eyes and bushy brows.

"Yes Lee, i'm fine." He wrinkles his forehead. He's probably think how I looked.

"I looked horrible didn't I? Hmpf, promise you that I'll never transform into that thing again." I smile at him and he nods.

"Gaara of the Desert. Rather a foolish nickname isn't it? You're nothing with that sand of yours!" Ugh that man gets on my nerves.

"Ha, you're just talking smack, because you know he'll beat you." I shout and I could feel his charka grow more darker.

"Tomoya. You sure have strength but your mouth is what you should watch." He says back.

"Look who's talking." I shout back cracking out a smirk.

"Ugh, I will shut it once and for all! Ugh!" Haha, that's what you get!

"But as long as I have it, I can do anything. The only fool here is you. If I need more sand I can use the earth we are standing on to make more." Gaara's horse voice snaps back. From what I can see that man is trapped and there's sand falling down. Then it circles around him making it look like sand tornado. Then it stops. Hm his charka is still moving.

"You did it!" Shouts Lee.

"Almost" I look at Gaara and he looks back at me. Well that was weird...He focus back on the enemy and closes his fist, squishing that man. Hmm, even though there's blood on the sand, his chakra is still flowing but weakly.

"When I look at this guy, It reminds me of him. Uchiha." Hm, what do you mean by that Gaara."His eyes. Sasuke had the same ones has him. Seeking the value of their own existence." Getting up, Lee runs over to me and helps me up. I look at Gaara and he turns mid-way

"Gaara, he's still alive. I feel his chakra flowing and now it's flowing faster." He turns back and like I said his still alive. His hand pops out with weird marking and then his leg, Next his whole body but some skin is revealing his bones from the inside. Eww, gives me the creeps. Gaara takes back the sand and starts to do rapid hand signs. Suddenly a blow of chakra from Gaara explodes and raises the sand high above us.

"Ryuusa Bakurya!" Gaara shouts as his brick red hair flies upward along with mine. The sand wipes the man away but continues on forward deeper into the forest.

"You did it." Lee says, but I still can feel his chakra.

"Not yet." Gaara then bends down shoving his hands under the sand and shouts," Sabuku Tasio!" It send ripples of compression. O.0..._**Gaara sure is a heck of a lot stronger than I thought. **_Yeah...Hate to be that guy. What? His chakra is low but flowing fast.

"Damn it! Just die already!" Lee looks at me and I stare at him. "He's still alive."

"What an annoying guy." Yeah no kidding.

"That's impossible!" Lee exclaims but then I hear the sand fall down. Looking forward there he is in curse mark mode. Oh great! Oh God he's ugly! Looks like a messed up dinosaur! _**Yeah, at least you didn't look that horrible! **_I know right! Suddenly he comes charging at us. Gaara blocks it but he's getting low on his chakra. We have to get this guy! It's driving me nuts. Taking out my shurikens, I wait for the right moment. Gaara hits the messed up dino but it comes back, perfect time.

" One, two, three." I flick three shuriken full of chakra making it 6x faster than normal. One hits the center of his heart, forehead and one right on his left eye.

"Argh! You brat!" He holds his bloody eye and I smirk.

"Bulleye." Sending another to his right eye, it just scratches it.

"UGHHH!" I place a hand on Gaara's shoulder, but I remove once he appears behind me. Taking out Mom's katana I block his spikey arm. Pushing him back, I back up onto the sand along with Gaara and Lee.

"Does that one turn into a fan as well?" He grins still holding his bloody eye.

"Nope, it splits bones in half!" Charging at him he jumps but I catch his leg and slam him on to the with Mom's katana in mid-air grabbing it, I focus chakra in it, aiming it at his chest, only just for it to be blocked by his arm. Backing up, it looks like he shoved his hand into a sea-shell...A huge one..Backing up more till I'm next to Gaara. Suddenly his shell thing breaks and he reaches down his spine, pulling it out and strikes at a fast rate. But sand raises and Gaara grabs my waist pulling me close to him. He keeps his hand on my lower back and forms hand signs. While he's doing that I move my head and hair to the right side so he can see where to block. My cheeks start to get hot. He's so close to me I'm not use to it. So close that he smells like the earth. Then his hands stop.

"Shukaku Barrier!" I gasp, is he going to summon him? Gaara's chakra it changed to Shukaku's! Suddenly I feel sand around us and something wrap around the outside of the sand, protecting us. It makes me get closer to him. Shivers goes down my spine as I feel his warm breath against my neck. Getting more closer to him, were basically hugging. His hands still remains on my lower back. I can't help but blush. Tomoya get focused! Gaara is the only one that has a chance on beating his guy. Raising my right hand I place it on his neck and my left on his shoulder blade.

"You have a better chance on beating him rather than me, Gaara." Transferring chakra to him, it causes pain and I rest my forehead between his beck and shoulder. Just a little more! Hissing as the pulsing pain starts to occur. Damn it, it's starting to hurt bad. _**Tomoya, that's enough. You can't take anymore pain and you know that.**_

"Damn it!" I whisper and held on for a few more seconds.

"Stop. You're hurting yourself, Tomoya." I give one last blow of chakra and it makes him jump a bit. I glide my hand down his cheek and rested it on his chest, while my other one drop to my side.

"Hmpf but it's worth it." He releases the barrier and breaks the spine wrapped around us. Now I can breathe better. This is his last move. Then it'll be finally over. Then I feel the ground shake and sand swirling. Is Gaara trapping that man in a quicksand? _**Yes. That man is at his limit. **_Hm. Gaara lets out of me and I turn to see Lee alright and the pit of sand.

"You did it! This time, you really got him!" Lee shouts. Yeah..eh? What?

"You gotta be kidding me!" He's chakra I still can sense it can it's not good. He's releasing a large amount!

"Lee get on a tree! Get off the ground!" I shout and his eyes goes even more wider.

"Mai...Sawarabi no Mai." I hear Gaara gasps in shock. Oh no...Suddenly spears of bones pop up in front of me and scatters everywhere! Crap I don't know how to get out of this one! Then I feel a hand on my waist once again and it's Gaara. He jumps up and forms clouds of sand one for us and one for Lee.

"Just what I expected from you." Lee says but I can't help but freak out! This guy isn't dead!"Tomoya-chan...?" I have a feeling that I should face Gaara. Turning to have Gaara right in front of me, looking at me. I feel a sweat drop and my stomach start tightening. Nervous but focus, I put my hands up and filling them with chakra. Shutting my eyes, just to get the burst of the enemies charka.

"DIE!" Opening my eyes and striking in front of Gaara, just in time before the swirl could kill him. Throwing a shuriken at the ugly man's forehead, he leans forward dropping his head. Not sensing anymore of his chakra, I sigh in relief and put my hands down just to have my neck spike up with pain. Immediately grabbing it, I look up at Gaara who's wide eyed and in shock. Good thing is that he's not hurt.

"Eh, Lee now you can say it." Smirking. How many times did Lee think Gaara killed him? Lost count. The pain eases and I sit up straight again. Staring at Gaara again, he seems to be still in shock. Oh not again..._**Tomoya, just do the exact something you did last time. **_Oh yeah, sorry still a bit shaken up. Crawling a little closer to him, I cup his face and turn it to face me.

"Gaara. Hello?" He just stares at me back. Crap." Wake up!" He twitches a bit but still doesn't react. Rubbing his cheek with my thumb, I get an idea. Pain can wake up anything! Taking out my last shuriken, I remove my thumb which was on his left cheek, I slowly but lightly give him a small cut on his cheek. He snaps out of it and grips my wrist. He looks at me kinda pissed.

"Gaara, you gotta stop scaring me like that. For a second I thought you went into shock."Giving him a small smile, lets go of my wrist and relaxes his eyes. Wow, he sure is cute. I never knew someone can have such flawless skin, hehe. Looking away as I catch myself admiring his looks again. Something captures my attention away from the numerous of spikes on the floor. Looking at his neck, I see the kanji water. Flashbacks came. Man I feel guilty... _**He's the one that attacked you first Tomoya! **_Yeah but I humiliated him first...

"Gaara, you don't have that much chakra left, it's best if we go on ground now." Looking away from his neck, and onto the field of white spikes. We start to move closer to the ground clear of the boney spikes. Now on the forest's dirt floor, I jump off the sand cloud and take of Mom's katana; stabbing it onto the ground. It was being a pain on my lower back. Think I stabbed my lower back or maybe it was the sharp bones from the last prison he trapped me in.

"Tomoya-chan, are you alright?" Turning to see Lee talking, I give him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Oh!" He jumps and runs to my side quickly.

"WHAT? Where are you hurt?" He panics and looks over me. I grab his hand that was going for my lowerback. He looks at me with his bug eyes.

"Lee, I said I was fine. Besides you reminded me to set up a tracker. That's all, so don't freak out." Smiling once again and he relaxes. Just when I'm about to let go of his hand, I see dots of blood. Looking up at him and his eyes widens. Unrolling his bandages as they reveal little puncture wounds. He got hurt...

"Lee..." Looking up at his eyes, they look away.

"It doesn't hurt." Placing my fingers over a couple of them, he hisses. Man, I totally useless..._**You could heal him but you need water and chakra in order to do that. **_This sucks... I can't even protect my friends without any of those.

"I'm sorry..." Suddenly I feel a hand left my chin. Staring at Lee's huge eyes and bushy brows, he smiles.

" It's not your fault. Besides I'm suppose to protect you or Kakashi-sensai and the whole village of Konoha will have my head, for letting Konoha's precious lotus to get hurt." Smiling at his reply, he removes his hand.

"Lets get your wounds get cleaned up." Turning around in search for a secure place, I hear a gasp.

"What?" I ask looking anywhere for danger but only see Lee twitching his right eyes. Oh my God did he get hurt? Running up to Lee but he stops me with a yell.

" Tomoya-chan! Do not move!" I froze and started to panic a little. I don't sense anything! Why is Lee freaking out like that! _**Very odd, I don't sense anything neither.**_

"Lee tell me what's going on! I don't sense any danger!" Oh my, what is it?

"Tomoya, your bleeding." Turning to my right, to face Gaara but Lee shouts in panic again.

"LEE!-"

"-Tomoya-chan, please do not move! You might have internal bleeding!" Raising a brow at him, I start to move forward. His mouth drops and he starts freaking out. Closing my eyes, trying not to punch him on the face. He grabs his head and starts mumbling stuff causing him to freak out more. Looking at Gaara, he looks back at me with a raised naked brow. I start to rub my neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, everyone freaks out every time about my heath." I say and turn to see Lee still freaking out. Might as well get this over with. Pulling out my tracker and placing it on the tree trunk, I make my way to Lee while removing my headband.

"Hey Lee hold this for me?" He stops and looks at it.

"Sure Tomoya-chan!" He grabs it and I strike his forehead with two fingers. He looks at me and starts to wobble side to side.

"That..That..Oooo." He falls down and starts to snore with my headband in hand.

"Finally..." Looking at his sound asleep self. Lee you're something else, glad to have you as a friend. Bending down, I take out some ointment and start putting on his cuts and wounds. Then Gaara sits next to me. Turning to him with a smile and he gives me a small one. He actually smiled at me.

"Wow, you smiled." Smiling some more as he turns red. _**He has changed from late time. I see it in his eyes. **_Yeah he has...I'm glad he did. He looks back at me with those eyes of his. He deserves to be happy...everyone does..._**Yet you still hurt inside. **_Looking away from Gaara as I see the mark I gave him. What kind of a friend am I? Too mark like that...What was I thinking?

"Tomoya...Did I upset you?" Looking back at him as his eyes lingered for an answer.

"No you didn't do anything...I did something that I'm not happy about." His eyes looked at me with confusion. Looking back at Lee as I place the paste of ointment on his cut on his cheek. Wipping the extra on a nearby leaf by Gaara's light toes. Looking up, skimming upward from his dark burgundy clothing, to lock on his eyes. I place my hand on the mark I gave him on his left side of his neck. He gasps lightly and widen his eyes a bit but relaxes.

"I should have never marked you. I probably gave you the wrong idea. I never meant for-"He grips my wrist and closes his eyes, silencing me.

"I should be the one apologizing." What? Gaara... He lifts his head causing his spikey. Flaming red hair move slightly. Then his eyes opened and stare deeply into mine. " You were trying to be my friend. But I realized it too late before the Shu-" I rub his neck and it made him jump a bit. Smiling at him, I remove my hand but he grabs it again. Looking at his hand which was soft. Of course it was, he hasn't been badly beaten you with the ultimate defense of his.

"How could you smile and help me, after what I did to you?" His naked brows forward. He's hurting, I can see it. Laying my hand softly on top of his, he blinks in surprise.

"That's the same thing I said to Naruto before I almost killed him." Gaara's eyes goes super wide.

"Gaara, The Shukaku attacked me, you didn't. You are not the Shukaku but yourself. You are Gaara, not your demon. They're completely different. The one that hurt me was the Shukaku for it was his hand not yours." I grip my hand over his and looked into his eyes. "These hands saved me lots of times today. That is why I continue to smile, for I'm very grateful that you saved my life." Smiling at him, he looks away in deep thought. Removing my hands, smiling once again, because I know how he's feeling. I was there.

"I to was confused at first but I figured it out. You will, though it might take awhile. It did for me." I reach to him and rubbed his cheek with my thumb.

"I'm glad that I have you as a friend. For that I'll protect you too, because you are also in my heart." Smiling at him he looks at me his eyes shining.

"I...I'm in...your heart?" I nod and smile more at his awkwardness. To ease it up a little, I take his hand and place it on my chest.

"Right in here." He looks at his hand and my heart starts to beat louder. He's eyes goes wide and looks at me with a tear falling from the corner of his eye. Oh, what did I do wrong? _**Tomoya, you didn't do anything wrong...You just touched his heart. Feeling Love. **_Oh for a second I thought I scared him or hurt him. Aw, he probably never been loved...Smiling warmly as my heart drives me to give him affection. Wiping the tear from his right eye, I cup his face once again.

"Feeling okay?" He looks at me and back at his hand on my chest. Removing his hand from my chest, I wrap my arms around him giving him my affection. Then I feel his arms wrap around me. "See Gaara there are people that actually care. You just have to continue on believing and you'll find them." Just as I'm about to pull away, he continues to hug me.

"Thank you, Tomoya." My heart skips a beat . I never felt this before...Gaara...Hugging him tighter as a tear drop falls down my cheek. He's just like me...

**Author's Note: **Aw this chapter was too adorable! Love it! Hehe. Yeah I didn't put every single detail about the convo between Gaara and Kimimaru, Oh well, shoot me for not being perfect. Hehe if you can! Naw just messin. XD

Love to read the reviews! So please write one to me, Thanks!

P.S : Ugh...Tomoya is going out with Kiba during this time, hehe. In case you were wondering XD. I know it was stupid to say but I had to say something, haha. Yeah i'm a dork! And you know what? I love it! Bwahahaha! XD


	20. Sun raise with the insomniac Red head

"Tomoya Ibuki." Looking up I see an ANBU ninja with a mask of a tiger.  
>"Yes." I remove Lee from my lap. The ANBU looks down at Lee than at me.<br>"The Cobra. Only skilled chakra control shinobi can master that technique. Guess what they say about you is true." He says in a deep calm voice. "Hm, I'm impressed." He reaches his hand for me but sand blocks the hand away. Turning to my left to look at Gaara, he's looking at the ANBU with distrust. Though he's one of the good guys and not one of Orochimaru's minions. Placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder, he looks at me normally.  
>"He's good." He nods and set his arm down; retreating the sand. Then three extra ANBU came, one being a woman.<br>"Ibuki, Kakashi was very concern about you. Glad that your teammates took good care of you." She says in a sweet tone. Nodding in agreement, I look at the rest of the ANBU.  
>"Are the rest alright? Were you able to track them done?" Hope nothing bad happened...<br>"They were easy to track, thanks to you, but they're in critical shape." What...? I have to help them.  
>"Lets leave right now. Naruto went southwest pass the forest and around body of water. Get there quick, there still might be a chance to retrieve Sasuke back." One nods with a mask of a cat and vanishes. The woman walks close to me and bends down, ready to carry me. Gently refusing, I point at Lee. She hesitates but picks up Lee. The other ANBU grabbed my waist but Gaara removed his hand.<br>"i'll carry her." He's in no condition to. I can't let him do that.  
>" Gaara you're-" He looks deeply into my eyes. Making me immediately fall silent with those unique eyes of his.<br>"I'm fine." Shaking my head, I put my hand on his shoulder.  
>"You used a lot of chakra, you need to rest." He shakes his head. Huh, being stubborn eh?<br>"I'll have enough rest once we reach Konoha. Till then I'll carry you." Before I can refuse, he already had me in his arms. Looking up at him, I can't help myself from being curious. Why is he being so stubborn? _**He's probably being more protective of you. Since you just basically told him that you love him and meant it. **_Yeah in a friendly manner. Not like couple...yeah that love. _**Like you and Kiba? **_Ugh, yeah...I feel my cheeks go hot. Then Gaara looks down at me with his naked brows furrowed. Looking away in embarrassment, he holds me tighter making me closer to his chest. Wait his gourd is on! That's way too much to carry.

"Gaara, you have too much weight on you. I really do appreciate it but maybe next time."Smiling up at him warmly as I get back to my feet. He lets out a silent sigh and agrees with a nod.

"Thank you." I give him a peck on the cheek for being so sweet.

"Alright then." The ANBU with the tiger mask swoops me up while the other carried Gaara on his back. Naruto...hopefully you talked to Sasuke...at least.

**Konoha **

"Tomoya!" Opening my eyes to the sound of my name, I see a blur of pink. Sakura? Are we in Konoha already? Looking at my sides, I recognize the building and signs. Yeah we're home...MY TEAM! Getting of the ANBU's back but he grabs me before I fully got off.

"You need to rest more. I'll take you to the hospital later. Right now you have to sleep in your apartment. Don't think of disobeying." Ooo, he gives me the creeps, now! Looking down I see Sakura worried. Man I really don't like that face she makes. Turning to my far left I see Lee, still asleep. Okay he's good, now what about Gaara? Looking to my right he's wide awake, looking at the sky. Suddenly I start to move at a rapid pase. Too fast in fact for my head. Before I knew it, we have already entered a room. Looking around, it's my room. I know this because it has a pictures of my friends on my dark cherry nightstand. The ANBU lays me on my bed with dark blue and light green covers. Almost instantly my eyes feel very heavy and everything went pitch black.

**Later that day**

Feeling Gaara's chakra again I don't open my eyes but try to locate where he is. Turning toward my window, I open my eyes and see the small moon. _**Hm, I thought I sensed**__** Gaara.**_ No, you were right he's here...somewhere. As I gradually skimmed down the midnight sky and snoozing buildings, a cloth trapped in the wind grabs my attention. Following down it's end I see two neon aqua eyes starring straight at me. His dark brick hair sway lightly to the right with his scarf not far behind. Doesn't he sleep? Hmm seems like he doesn't. I wonder why... Well only one way to find that out. Rolling off bed, and toward the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. What time is it? 2:00am? Slipping on my purple sandals, I run to the window. Looking all over for dark red hair on top of the roof, the dim streets, anywhere. Where did he go? Curiosity go the best of me. Siding the window open, I pop my head out searching below me just in case I found him there. He might be on the roof top. _**What if he's in your spot? **_Hm, it does have a good view of the whole village. Jumping out, and landing on the ground as dirt flew up. _**He's behind you.**_ Turning my neck mid way, I smile seeing the same white cloth dancing with the wind. Looking up to meet with those beautiful eyes of his highlighted by his dark rings.

"Hello, Gaara." Fully turning to face me, he nods and continues to look at me.

"Your friends and Naruto are at the hospital still." Naruto, Kiba...Is everything okay? Maybe they just need to rest. Looking at the night sky as the stars started to disappear.

"Maybe they just need to rest more..."Looking at him and then at his Kanji on his forehead. I still wonder about the story behind that kanji. Walking closer to him, I touch his kanji and rub it with my thumb. It's most defiantly not a happy one. Why do I feel the need to show him affection every time I meet up with him? _**Soft spot. **_Yeah you could be right. Removing my hand slowly, he grabs it quickly. Looking into his eyes as they sparkle before the moonlight.

"Don't stop..." He says in a painful whisper. Was his childhood that horrible? Oh Gaara you must have been through so much crap. Hugging him almost instantly as my heart started to ache for him. He had nobody... I had Naruto, Kiba, Third Hokage, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru. He had nobody... not even his own siblings I bet.

"Oh Gaara." Pulling away, I leave my hand on his cheek, staring into his sad, begging eyes. He closes his eyes and tilt his head onto my hand. _**Poor kid...**_ My heart starts to ache more at the sight. Cupping his face and smiling weakly at him.

"Hey, want to see my favorite spot?" He nods in agreement. Hopefully this will cheer him up a little bit. Removing my hands from his face, I take his hand and chuckle at his reaction.

"Just follow me and don't let go." Walking down the dim streets of Konoha, passing by the hospital. I look at one of the windows.

"Are you worried?" Turning to see him looking at the building as well.

"Yeah but I know that they'll be okay. After all, our new Hokage is a Sannin and the greatest medical ninja ever." Third Hokage... I still miss you and I will keep my promise...even if it means I can't see my friends. I will protect them don't you worry, Third Hokage and Dad. As the sky begins to turn from a midnight blue to a more solid royal blue.

"It's just up ahead. If we're lucky enough we might see the sun raise." Turn my neck slightly to meet his eyes. He nods and I give him a smile as we pick up the passe. Letting go of Gaara's hand to jump on a roof top and below the Hokage Heads, where there was my spot. In a squatting position, I turn my head once again in search for Gaara but don't see him. Did I lose him? _**He's in front of you, Tomoya. **_What? No. Looking forward, there I touched noses with Gaara.

"Oh!" Jumping back on the edge of the small cave that hovered over Konoha. Crap i'm losing balance!_** TOMOYA! **_Suddenly sand wrapped around my waist and rapidly pulled me in making me fall on top of Gaara. Wide eyed as our faces were literally an inch apart. My face started to boil at the thought of touching his lips, if I moved a bit. Out of nowhere my heart skipped a beat making me jump. Our lips brushed against each other for a second. OH MY GOD! I TOUCHED GAARA'S LIPS! _**O.O Uhh...Umm...WHAT? **_

"Gaara, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Sitting up straight looking at him as his eyes remained wide and seem to be in shock. Oh not again. I can't touch him anymore or I might do something stupid again. _**Maybe this time you'll fully kiss him, if you do. **_Not helping. _**Hey, it could happen. I'm just saying. **_Focusing on Gaara as he doesn't move, not even a flinch. Man, I screwed up again. That's a new outfit. Kinda matches his hair but it's a tad more browish. He still as that creamy, small robe wrapped around his waist; over right his shoulder. Maybe I should change my oufit... instead of black, I should go blue or white even. I look like a walking ghost if I did white or an angel. Hey that's not bad. _**Hm, that would look dive, but a kimono and add some blue. Yeah, like a small light blue or aqua cloth wrapped around your waist. Ooo, fabulous! **_I like that idea...GAARA!

"Uh, Gaara?...Please answer me..." He starts to blink his eyes, like he's snapping out of a trance. Good, he snapped out of it! He turns to me with slightly surprised eyes but other than that, he's back to normal. "Sorry." He shakes his head and turns his head forward. He's eyes begin to shine and I look at his direction, seeing the sun raise. The sky wraps it's self with a shades of rich orange, rosy pink, royal red and dark ocean blue. It's completely beautiful. Haven't seen a sun raise in a while...Dad.

**Flashback**

"Tomoya." I turn to look at Daddy, still looking at the sun raise. His white hair flies away from his face and to his left. His eyes are not a dark color but a greyish.

"Yeah Daddy!" He smiles making me feel warm inside.

"This is where I first kissed your Mommy." He smiles more and looks at me making one of his eyes go a dark color again.

"Oh, that's cute, Daddy! How old were you?" I ask and he lays his hand on my head and chuckles deeply.

"When I was 13 and your mother as well." He pulls me closer with his black long sleeves, hugging me." Tomoya, there will be a day that you'll kiss a boy but make sure it's with one that you love, very very much." Looking at the sun raise again. Kiss a boy that I love very very much? Eww!

"Ewww!" He laughs and kisses my head.

"You are still too little to understand." He tucks my hair behind my ear and hugs me tightly. I'm never kissing a boy, yuck!

**End of Flashback**

Well Dad a brush against Gaara's lip doesn't count. Hehe. Suddenly I feel a hand on my cheek. What the heck? Looking up I see Gaara on his knees looking at me with his hand on my cheek.

"Gaara?" He continues to look at me but then at my lips...Oh no, he wouldn't. He removes his hand and looks up at me again.

"You're up." Whoa that was a close call. Looking into his eyes with a smile. He took my methoid, heehe.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He sits by my side again, closer this time.

"What were you thinking about?" Turning to my left, he looks at me with curiosity in his eyes.

"About my Dad and how we would see sun raises at this spot." Turning my attention to the sun growing bigger and the sky becoming a lighter royal of blue. "Funny thing is that he kissed my mother here, when he was 13. I almost did with you." Cracking a smile on my face at the replay of the event.

"Where is your Dad?" Shutting my eyes as the Images of that night stirred in my head. He's bloody face and hair scattered all over the floor.

"He died...along with my mother and baby sister." Opening my eyes as the birds started to fly with the wind with their notes whistling as well.

"I'm sorry." Turning to face him, I give him a weak smile. Pain read all over his face and in his eyes the most.

"You didn't know." I lay my hand on his cheek to assure him that it wasn't his fault. He closed his eyes making his dark rings fully expose. That's right I wanted to know, why he doesn't sleep or not that much anyways. Removing my hand and gently touching his closed dark lids. Their perminate... How longs hasn't he been sleeping?

"Gaara, you don't sleep do you." He opens his eyes, forcing my fingers to glide to the side of his face.

"The Shukaku keeps me awake. It has sense I was born." That's crazy! _**That Shukaku is a straight up Demon! At least I let you sleep. Poor boy...Wish there was something I could do. **_Same here.

"How old are you, Gaara?" I ask still feeling sorry for him.

"13." You haven't slept in 13 years! Man how could he do it? I know I couldn't at all. Wow, he never did sleep at all.

"You are truly strong, Gaara. Stronger than me." Looking into his eyes as they stare back without hesitation." To be able to adapt to that. That' something I can't ever do." Removing my hands and looking down at his hands on his lap. How can his body have so much stamina and strength? Looking back at the morning sky in front of me, I feel a hand on my knee.

"Tomoya. You are stronger than you think. I don't know what it is but it's something that I can't ever compete or over level it." Looking at his hand, then at his face, I can't pull back a smile. He's trying to comfort me. He deserves a hug for that. Fully turning my body towards him, I wrap my arms slowly around his neck.

"You're cute, Gaara. Too cute!" Hugging him slightly tighter, I let go but rested my arms on his shoulders. Looking at him with a smile, I kiss his forehead before completely focusing on the awaken sun and sleeping moon.

"Good Morning, Gaara." Looking over the village I see four blonde ponytails and black cat ears far away. Temari and Kankuro. Oh, Gaara has to leave! Turning once again I see Gaara looking down as well.

"Guess they're looking for you." Man this sucks, we were having a great time. Gaara sighs lightly and nods. "Well I guess this goodbye." He looks at me with sadden eyes. Aw, I don't want him to leave... Wrapping my arms around him once again, I place my hand on the bottom of his head. His hair is so soft. "I'll miss you, Gaara." Pulling away he looks at me deeply in my eyes.

"I will too, Tomoya." Smiling weakly to him, I take his hand leading him to his siblings. Running down the streets of the of Konoha passing by villagers happily waving at me. I nod with a smile passing by fairly quickly. Turning the corner there Temari and Kankuro searched for Gaara.

"Ga. Oh there you are."Says Temari buts looks at me with wide eyes."Tomoya." Hehe there goes her face again.

"Hello Temari looks like you're surprised to see me. When aren't you? Hehe." She relaxes and smiles.

"Hm, so you've been with Tomoya this whole time, then?" Kankuro asks curious and looking at me up and down than at Gaara with a raised brow.

"Kankuro, relax I don't get into trouble...well not as much as I use to that's for sure." I smile at him and he grins. Sicko!" I showed him around Konoha and a marvelous view of my village too." I turn to Gaara and he nods in agreement.

"Hm, well we better get going. There's lots to do back home." Says Temari adjusting her fan. She too changed her outfit. More elegant and girly.

"Well hopefully we meet again, eh Tomoya. Maybe next time we visit here for missions." He smiles cheesy.

"Yeah, but I won't be here for three years." They both looks at me with shock."Haha, there you guys go again with your faces of Shock." Smiling at them, they get a hold of themselves as Gaara walked by their sides.

"Why?" Asks Kankuro still a bit shocked.

"I'm going to be training. A request from the Third Hokage. I promised him that I wouldn't skip out on it. I start,...well actually today...Wow. Today." Dang that went by fast.

"Well good luck on that then." She smiles and I return it.

"Thanks and be safe on your journey back home." They wave goodbye but not Gaara. As soon as Temari and Kankuro turned away, Gaara looks at me with sadden eyes. Smiling I wave goodbye and he lifts his hand giving a small wave before walking away with his siblings. Gaara...

**Author's Notes: ** Well they connected some! ^ O ^

Hehe next chapter, Tomoya is off to Training! Wooooo! Strong Tomoya here we come! XD

Review, you know I love them XD


End file.
